E Squared
by Lunabeegood
Summary: In the world of E Squared everyone on Enterprise must deal with the ship being thrown back in time. In this story, I deal with just the E Squared Universe and the Enterprise crew handling the change. Trip and T'Pol have some residual sexual tension, a ship to manage, a Captain going through depression, and a relationship they've made some decisions about.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I should be working on my other WIPs…I get it. But ideas just pop into my head and I need to get them onto the page. So, here is another one for you. It's the world of E Squared…what happened to them in that timeline? I took some of the ideas from the series and added my own imaginative elements. Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXX

"One hundred years?" Trip asked Jon and T'Pol as they stood in his ready room.

"It appears that way," T'Pol said, not meeting his eyes.

"Wait, why can't we just go back?" Trip asked, the anxiety apparent in his voice.

"It doesn't work that way," Jon said as he sat down at his desk and sighed.

"Why the hell not?" Trip asked as he looked between the two of them for answers.

"Our ship would be destroyed," T'Pol said. "The corridor would tear it apart."

"That's the easy answer," Trip countered. "We need to figure out a way to go back through without it destroying our ship. We have top scientists on board who…"

"I already have a team in isolation working on it," T'Pol said. "They started about ten minutes before you arrived."

"In isolation?" Trip asked, confused.

"To avoid mass panic," Jon said. "I've already spoken with Travis, he, obviously knew what was happening."

Trip then sat heavily in a nearby chair and cupped his hands together. "So, you're telling me we're stuck 100 years in the past?"

Jon sighed and stood. "T'Pol's team is going to try and figure a way out of this, but I need you two, my senior officers, to help calm everyone down when the news breaks. This is going to hit some people really hard and…and I don't have any answers yet."

"We can't return to Earth, they'd think we were a UFO or something," Trip said, absently.

"We'd contaminate the time line," T'Pol said. "Possibly an uninhabited planet?"

"So, we just live the rest of our days on some shitty planet?" Trip asked, exacerbated.

"It's just an idea," Jon said, calmly. "We will discuss all options if it becomes clear that we can't go back. Right now, we're still hoping for that possibility."

"Hell yes, we are," Trip said. "If we don't meet with Degra…"

"We are all aware of the magnitude of that rendezvous," T'Pol interrupted, knowing that the Captain was sensitive to that point.

Trip nodded and stood from his seat. "I'll do whatever I can."

"Thanks, Trip," Jon said as he clapped him on the arm. "Right now, we're going with a helm malfunction and some repairs that need to be made before we can proceed. But any astronomer with his or her salt may notice the star placement if given enough free time. We need everyone on duty. Give them meaningless tasks but make them sound essential. The less time people must think about why we are just sitting in space on the other side of the corridor, the less lies we'll have to tell."

"So, pull all shifts?" Trip asked.

"All shifts," Jon said. "Unless someone is ill, they need to be on duty."

Trip nodded and looked toward T'Pol.

"How are you with all of this?" Trip asked her. "I can see plain as day how the Captain feels, but you…"

"I am trying to not worry unnecessarily," T'Pol said honestly. "I will be assisting my team in trying to solve this issue."

"Well, that makes me feel better," Trip smiled at her.

"Excuse me?" T'Pol asked, thinking it was an insult.

"You are probably the smartest person on board, so if anyone can figure a way back, it's you," Trip looked at her.

"I will do my best," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"What about Malcolm and…?" Trip asked.

"They are next on my list," Jon explained. "I need his department busy as well."

"And prepared for someone trying to open an airlock?" Trip asked.

"That too," Jon sighed.

"I need to return to the lab," T'Pol said.

"If you need any help, please let me know," Trip said as he met her eyes. "I mean that, T'Pol."

"Thank you, Commander," T'Pol said.

"Do your best," Jon said, dismissing them.

Trip escorted T'Pol out of the Captain's ready room and they started to walk toward Engineering. Trip looked strangely at T'Pol, she was supposed to be going in the opposite direction.

"Aren't you headed the wrong way?" Trip asked her.

She said nothing, and, just as he was about to ask her if she was lost, she grabbed his arm and, quickly unlocking a storage closet, pulled him inside and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell?!" Trip asked before she placed a hand over his mouth to silence him.

Their bodies were wedged against each other in the tight space and T'Pol could smell the soap on his skin. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, wanting an explanation.

"I am worried about the Captain," T'Pol said quietly as she took her hand off his mouth.

"Huh?" Trip asked.

"He's reacting somewhat despondently to this news," T'Pol whispered. "He's…weak."

"Jonathan Archer is many things, but weak is not one of them," Trip whispered defensively.

"I fear, after our time in the Expanse and some of his choices, he will not be able to handle this latest setback," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"It's a hundred-year setback," Trip clarified. "Let the man get his feet for god's sake."

T'Pol looked at him confused.

"All of those decisions he made in the Expanse, all of the compromises, they all took us to one point, the point where we met Degra and stopped the weapon," Trip said as he looked down at her. "And now that point is 100 years away. He's got to re-group, T'Pol, that's all."

T'Pol shifted slightly and looked at his chest.

"Look," Trip said as he took her by the shoulders. She looked up into his eyes. "If in a few days you haven't figure a way back, we'll re-assess how he's handling things. But, right now, you need to focus on that corridor and not him. I'll get all our shifts on and keep an eye on him as well. We need that beautiful brain on yours 100% focused. Okay?"

T'Pol nodded.

Trip quickly sighed. "How are you, really?"

T'Pol averted her eyes and tried to shift back from him, only to meet resistance in the form of storage containers behind her.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice weak.

"You've been saying that a lot lately," Trip said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

She looked up and met his eyes.

"If we are truly destined to live one hundred years in the past, then I cannot return to Vulcan and my people must not know about me, or first contact may not occur. I am destined to live the remainder of my days with humans and possibly never see another Vulcan again."

Trip sighed and looked down at her watery eyes.

"Darlin," Trip started. "You are going to figure out a way. I know you, and I know that you will leave no stone unturned. We'll get back to our time and you can go back to Vulcan all you like."

T'Pol nodded absently.

"You focus on the corridor," Trip said as he met her eyes. "And I'll keep your team and mine so busy they won't have time to notice one out of place star."

T'Pol nodded.

"Now, you want to do anything else in here?" Trip smirked down at her. "By my record, we still have about three minutes."

T'Pol looked at him strangely and he chuckled.

"It's an old seven minutes in the closet game from Earth," Trip chuckled as he reached for the door handle to open it up.

"Thank you," T'Pol said sincerely as she touched his chest where is heart lay.

Trip stopped his motion of opening the door and looked down at her, open and sincere.

"We'll get through this T'Pol," Trip said with an assured voice.

She nodded, and he opened the door, allowing the two of them to awkwardly step out into the hallway just as two Crewmen were passing.

"Yeah, we need to get someone to check that inventory," Trip said awkwardly as he shut the door behind them.

The two crewmen exchanged looks but said nothing as they continued down the hallway.

"We'll talk later," Trip said as he touched her waist.

"Agreed," T'Pol said before they parted ways and went to complete their tasks.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please refer to all previous notes.**

XXX

T'Pol was tired, and, for a Vulcan, that was saying something. She walked down the hallway toward her room trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other until she could collapse on her bed. They had not made any progress that would allow them to return to the correct time. All information about the corridor had been gathered and analyzed, Dr. Visha had even proposed a ridiculous, yet plausible, theory about combustion and nothing had lead them in the direction they needed to go.

T'Pol rounded the corridor to walk down her final hallway. Her vision was blurred, and her body felt like lead weight as she picked up one leg after the other. It had been two days since the incident and besides a quick nap, she had not slept. Her team had cycled on and off in shift to keep them alert, but she had insisted she was fine. It wasn't until she made several basic math calculation errors that she recognized she was not and dismissed herself for a few hours.

Trip had spoken to her several times to report about the Captain's spirits and the general mood on the ship. It seemed that everyone was getting anxious and the Captain had holed himself away in his quarters for much of the time. She would need to speak with Trip about him once she had some sleep.

T'Pol opened the door to her quarters and stumbled into the entry. She considered, briefly, changing and decided that only her shoes needed to be removed in order to be adequately comfortable. She toed off her shoes and, in a very un-Vulcan-like fashion, flopped on her bed reaching for her pillow.

"Archer to T'Pol," her comm came alive.

"Yes?" T'Pol said, muffled.

"T'Pol?" Jon asked.

"Yes, Captain," T'Pol said as she raised her head slightly.

"I'd like to speak with you and Trip about the announcement I need to make," Jon said, eager.

"Can it wait two hours?" T'Pol asked, knowing it was unlike her to delay something this important but the thought of physically rising and walking again was almost painful.

"Actually, Trip was just about to sleep," Jon said. "He asked for four hours."

"Agreed," T'Pol said as she dropped her head back onto her pillow.

"My ready room?" Jon asked.

"Yes, Captain," T'Pol said muffled before Jon disconnected the call.

She shifted slightly to grab a blanket and pulled it up her body.

"Set alarm for three hours, forty minutes from now," T'Pol said with a yawn.

"Alarm set," the computer voice said back.

Her eyes felt the heaviest they had in a long time and T'Pol was just about to drift off to sleep when her entry bell rang.

She took a deep breath and willed the person away.

The bell rang again.

She continued to will the person away.

Then she heard a muffled "T'Pol?" on the other side. It was Trip.

"Come in," T'Pol said without moving a muscle.

The door slid open and she could smell him walk inside. He was an intoxicating mix of jet engine fuel, soap, sweat and male hormones.

"Are you asleep?" Trip asked, confused.

"Not yet," T'Pol answered, still not moving.

She heard him sit down on her bench and sigh.

"Is there a reason for this visit?" T'Pol asked, still unmoving.

"I wanted to let you know that I isolated three other scientists," Trip said. His voice was quiet and slow. "They were starting to ask some pointed questions and the Captain isn't making his announcement until later tonight."

"Who?" T'Pol asked.

"Mackenzie, Jelen, and Peikowicz," Trip said with a yawn.

"I thought you were sleeping," T'Pol said as she yawned as well.

"I'm going there right now," Trip said tiredly.

"How's the Captain?" T'Pol asked.

"You'd have to talk with Phlox, but I think he may be…he may be depressed," Trip said slowly.

T'Pol said nothing and felt herself growing heavy with fatigue, her body sinking into her mattress.

She realized, just before she lost consciousness that she hadn't heard him leave.

Three hours and forty minutes later she woke to find Trip fallen over and asleep on her bench, snoring.

T'Pol rose slowly and shifted her feet to the floor as she sat up in her bed and fixed her mussed hair.

Her joints still felt tired as she rose and straightened her spine.

She looked at him carefully and decided he could sleep for a few more minutes while she showered. T'Pol carefully covered him with the blanket she'd been using and walked into the washroom slowly. He had been up as long as she, and his human physiology was weaker than hers, so he was probably needing sleep even more than she was.

T'Pol stepped carefully into the shower and started to scrub herself. It felt like she had a weeks worth of dirt and grime on her, not a few days. Despite the shortness of the shower, she felt much better when she emerged. Quickly towel-drying her hair and combing it, she wrapped her robe around herself and emerged from the steamy washroom to find Trip sitting up and wiping at his eyes.

"You're awake?" T'Pol observed.

"Yeah," Trip said. "Sorry about that. I must've just…"

"We were both tired," T'Pol said. "I'm glad you got some sleep."

"I needed it," Trip said bashfully. "I didn't mean to crash here."

"I am not concerned," T'Pol said as she walked over to her drawers and started to pull out undergarments.

"I better shove off," Trip said as he stood slowly and stumbled slightly.

"We need to meet the Captain in eleven minutes," T'Pol said. "If you wish to use my shower instead of returning to your quarters…"

"I probably should get a new uniform," Trip said. "I'm sure mine is quite rank."

T'Pol said nothing and watched him walk toward the door.

"I'll see you in ten," Trip said before he walked out into the corridor and back to his own place.

Ten minutes later, T'Pol was in the Captain's ready room and Trip was not. She couldn't help but observe that he should have showered in her room instead of returning to his own. She noticed that Captain Archer hadn't seemed to change in the last few days and he had a beard shadow on his face. He seemed agitated and tired.

"He must be pretty tired if he's late," Jon said as he handed T'Pol a PADD to look at.

"I can call his…" T'Pol offered.

"No, he'll get here," Jon said as he paced before her. "Read that and tell me what you think."

"To the best of our abilities we have determined that the corridor is only a one-way trip," T'Pol said, not looking at the PADD.

"I read your report," Jon said "I'll notify the crew. Let Travis know we'll be getting underway."

"What course should we set?" T'Pol asked.

Jon looked at her. He was exhausted. "Even if we found a way out of the Expanse, we can't go back to Earth. We'd be contaminating our own culture, our own history."

"Cochran's warp flight won't happen for another twenty-six years," T'Pol added.

"Maybe there's a way we can use this to our advantage," Jon said. She could hear the fatigue and the worry in his voice.

"How?" T'Pol questioned. There seemed to be no advantage, according to their calculations, of this situation they found themselves in.

"We know the date when Earth is attacked by the first Xindi probe. We may be able to figure out a way to warn them, or even prevent the attack," Jon said. T'Pol could hear the desperation in his voice.

"The probe won't be deployed for more than a hundred years," T'Pol explained. "One hundred years, Captain."

"What if we became a generational ship?" Jon asked T'Pol. "In a hundred years our grandchildren will be able to stop the probe."

"Grandchildren?" T'Pol inquired. "Captain…"

Just then the bell rang for the Captain's ready room.

"Come in," Jon called to Trip.

Trip walked in, freshly showered and in a clean uniform.

"Sorry, I'm late, did I miss anything?" Trip asked.

"The Captain thinks our best course of action is to have our grandchildren stop the weapon," T'Pol said sarcastically.

"What?!" Trip asked, surprised.

"Think about it Trip," Jon said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We know the date. We have the advantage."

"T'Pol will find a way for us to…" Trip started.

"It is highly unlikely my team will discover an answer that involves returning to our time," T'Pol said. "I'll send you my latest report."

"You didn't say anything about that earlier," Trip said, confused.

"You were too tired," T'Pol said by way of explanation.

"I wasn't the one not even opening my eyes," Trip countered.

"Earlier?" Jon asked, confused.

"I stopped by T'Pol's to tell her about some more scientists I had to isolate," Trip said. "Just before we slept for a few hours."

"Oh," Jon nodded.

"Is this part of your announcement?" T'Pol asked as she looked toward the PADD.

"Yes," Jon said, defensive.

"Captain…" Trip started.

"Not you too?" Jon asked, annoyed.

"I just think it's enough to tell them we're back in time 100 years and looking for a solution," Trip said. "It's a whole other story to say 'find yourself a partner and start making babies whose babies will save Earth'"

"Agreed," T'Pol added.

"Then what do you propose I say?" Jon said. "That I don't have an answer for them?"

"Yes," T'Pol said. "You tell them what happened and explain that we are still investigating possibilities."

"Just that?" Jon asked.

"It's the truth," Trip said. "I don't think we should jump the gun and start playing match-maker."

"We would have to investigate the plausibility of longevity, fuel, supplies…"

"Where would we house all these families?" Trip asked. "We'd need a school, a daycare…"

"Captain, you can't introduce this idea just yet," T'Pol added. "We need to see if it's even feasible. Perhaps a planet…"

"There you go again with the planet," Trip sighed.

"It's a possibility we should investigate," T'Pol said defensively.

"No one is going to want to live on some barren planet," Trip said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"It would not be barren as it would have to provide an environment in which…"

"Okay, let's investigate the possibilities of a planet and a generational ship," Jon said exhausted. "I still feel like now is the time to lay it all on the table."

"I have to agree with T'Pol," Trip said. "Let's not overload them with possibilities. Give them a chance to settle into the 100 years in the past before we start with anything else."

"What if one of them asks?" Jon asked, unsure.

"Honestly say that is one possibility we are actively investigating but no decision has been made yet," T'Pol said nicely.

"Fine," Jon said. "But, I won't wait long. They have a right to know our new mission and we are going to deal with this issue."

Trip and T'Pol nodded together.

"I guess I have some editing to do?" Jon asked.

"I would be happy to look at your new version," T'Pol offered.

"When did you want to speak…?" Trip asked,

"At dinner tonight," Jon Archer said as he began to pace again. "Or rather, just after."

Trip nodded, it was a good time.

"I'd like your team to continue to search for a way to return," Jon said to T'Pol. "And I'd like you and Trip to explore each generational ship issues together, so you can bounce ideas off each other."

Trip and T'Pol nodded and left his ready room.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please take a look at previous notes.**

XXX

"Where would we put a daycare?" Trip asked as they leaned over the ship's schematics in the situation room.

"I don't even know why we are investigating the possibility," T'Pol said as she leaned an elbow on the table before her.

"We're investigating because the Captain asked us to," Trip said as he leaned into her.

"It would be more logical to find a planet we could settle on and not roam space for a century in constant need of fuel and supplies," T'Pol noted.

"We'll investigate that possibility next," Trip sighed as he looked over the plans. "For now, we need to see how we could make this work on Enterprise."

T'Pol sighed, he was right.

"Cargo Bay 4 is the smallest one and, if we constructed a wall, it could house a daycare and, eventually, a school," T'Pol said. "Who would work there?"

"Maybe we'd have to look at qualifications, or ask for volunteers," Trip offered.

"I highly doubt anyone on Enterprise would have qualifications for early childhood education," T'Pol said.

"You've only read their service records," Trip said. "You have no idea what some of them did before joining Starfleet. Did you know Michaels worked as a social worker for seven years before he joined?"

"I did not," T'Pol conceded.

"I bet we can use those qualifications, somehow," Trip mumbled as he marked Cargo Bay 4 for daycare and schooling. "And I'm sure other people have talents, interests, with kids."

T'Pol looked over the crew quarters. "If people were to have families, they'd need to double, or possibly triple their living space."

"Good thing Enterprise was built for more people than are on board," Trip said.

"It wasn't built to double the population," T'Pol noted.

"No, but kids don't take up as much room as…" Trip started.

"Kids that grow into adults," T'Pol noted.

Trip nodded and sighed.

"What if some of them don't want to stay?" Trip asked absently.

"You mean settle on planets or get jobs at facilities that exist?" T'Pol asked.

"Well, I think this crew will most-likely stay together as a unit," Trip said as he rose and straightened his back. "But can we ask the same of the next two generations? Imagine living your entire like on board a starship."

"It would be difficult, and some may choose to leave," T'Pol said, honestly.

"Would you?" Trip asked her.

"Leave?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah, if the plan is to stay on Enterprise and have kids that will one day stop the weapon, will you stay or find yourself that uninhabited planet you always talk about?" Trip asked as he met her eyes.

"While I do think the planet is a much better solution," T'Pol conceded. "I would stay with the Captain."

"The Captain?" Trip asked, interested in her wording.

"He would need my logic to help him navigate this transition," T'Pol said. "The coming years would bring unknown threats and situations where my experience and logic would be useful."

"Oh," Trip said as he looked back toward the plans.

They looked at the plans in silence for a few moments.

"Would you stay?" T'Pol asked.

"Of course," Trip said as he looked toward her. "My place is on Enterprise."

T'Pol nodded.

"So, I imagine you will be also doing your duty and creating the next generation of humans to stop the weapon," T'Pol said, not meeting his eyes.

"I imagine so," Trip sighed as he studied the schematics. "My crew could cut doorways into these crew quarters so there would be double the living space. We could convert one of the washrooms into a small kitchen or closet for storage."

"Why wouldn't you keep the second washroom?" T'Pol asked, intrigued.

"Do two people and a child need two washrooms?" Trip asked as he met her eyes. "They need storage space, or a re-sequencer, or…"

"Bunkbeds," T'Pol said as she pointed to the diagram. "It could actually be a space to house children's beds if the wall was cut here and here."

"Nice idea," Trip said as he watched her make the wall disappear on the screen.

"As long as families only have two children," T'Pol said. "The original quarters could remain the parent's bedroom, the second quarters a living space, and the second washroom could be an area for bunkbeds."

"And, if families have more than one child," Trip said as he enhanced one area of the screen. "We can take advantage of these storage areas on each floor. Empty them out and make them a second children's bedroom."

"Agreed," said T'Pol.

"What else do kids need?" Trip asked.

"Areas for physical fitness," T'Pol offered.

"Yeah, a play area," Trip said as he looked at the schematics. "We can't lose another cargo bay."

"Agreed," T'Pol noted.

They looked at the plans in silence for a long time.

"What if, instead of Cargo Bay 4 for the daycare and school, we choose Cargo Bay 2?" Trip asked. "It's larger and we could split it here and here."

"So, there are fitness facilities for children?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah," Trip said as he looked over the plan. "We lose our second largest cargo bay, but we make it multi-purpose."

T'Pol huffed and maneuvered the schematics so she could look at both possibilities before she answered.

"It is the best solution," she agreed.

"Ok, done," Trip said as he changed the walls.

"Kids are going to need toys, books, and equipment," T'Pol sighed. "It may be more feasible to acquire these items from various planets rather than tax our machinery on board."

"You're probably right," Trip sighed. "And what about weddings?"

"Weddings?" T'Pol inquired.

"Is the Captain going to marry everyone? What if people have religious beliefs that dictate a certain type of ceremony?"

"Then I am sure we will adapt," T'Pol said. "And I doubt most will marry, anyways."

"Excuse me?" Trip asked as he turned to face her.

"Weddings are a celebration of two people who have chosen to live their lives together for the remainder of their days," T'Pol said as she turned to face him. "The pairings that will occur on Enterprise are due to circumstance and a need to create future generations."

"So, you're saying they don't deserve a wedding?" Trip asked. "To make it official?"

"Trip, most people will pair off not out of love but desperation," T'Pol said.

"Really?" Trip challenged. "Why can't this situation be the start of something? Maybe force people who were attracted to each other into a serious relationship?"

"I am sure that may happen for some, but not for most," T'Pol said as she picked up a nearby PADD. "It occurred to me just now that Mr Michaels background as a social worker may now be of use."

"How's that?" Trip asked, trying to follow her train of thought.

"When relationships inevitably breakdown or experience crisis," T'Pol said absently as she typed. "He could possibly work as a counselor."

"What?" Trip asked confused.

T'Pol stopped typing and looked at him.

"The success rate for human marriage is 46.7%," T'Pol noted. "Under the most ideal circumstances, where a couple chooses each other and loves each other, they have a higher chance of failure than success. Couple our situation with it and the success rate drops to a dismal 25.4%."

She turned the PADD toward Trip, so he could see her calculations.

"Give me that," Trip said as he snatched the PADD from her hands. "This tells us nothing."

"I would argue that it solidifies that we need to consider the inevitable breakdown of many relationships and plan for…"

"I concede, some relationships won't work out, and we need to consider that," Trip said as he stepped toward her and leaned in to talk low. "But Darlin, those calculations don't say anything about the human spirit, or our ability to overcome the worst odds. I think you'll find, statistically, that the marriage success rate will be higher, not lower, than it is on earth."

"And why is that?" T'Pol asked, she could smell his hormones wafting toward her. She had always been incredibly aroused when he argued with her like this.

"Don't forget you have a crew of young, incredibly fit individuals who have just lost everything they have known and are now told to actively pair off and make babies," Trip said as he inched slightly closer to her. "Don't underestimate the power of sex in a time of crisis."

"Really?" T'Pol asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Really," Trip said as he felt her inch a little closer, her chest was now pressed against his.

He placed a hand on her waist and felt her melt toward him some more.

"Some steamy sessions will help anyone forget their troubles," Trip huffed as he lowered his face a little closer to hers.

"Repeated sexual acts do have the ability to make people feel less stressed," T'Pol said as she moved her face toward his.

"And all those endorphins can…" Trip started before he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

She responded in kind and they found themselves slowly lowering to the floor of the situation room as they clawed at each other's clothes.

"Hold that thought," Trip said before he jumped up and entered a lock code on the door to the room, so no one could enter.

He then kneeled back down on the ground next to her and took her back in his arms kissing her with vigor.

"We shouldn't," T'Pol whispered.

"This is exactly what we both need," Trip said as he maneuvered her catsuit zipper down her back.

T'Pol nodded in agreement and helped him divest her of her clothes as she quickly leaned in and started to take his off as well.

"We need to dispose of uniforms," T'Pol said.

"I'm trying darlin," Trip said as he kicked off a shoe.

"No, going forward," T'Pol said. "We can't identify ourselves as Starfleet because it doesn't exist yet."

Trip stopped kissing her and looked at her seriously.

"You're right," Trip said as he furrowed his brows.

T'Pol leaned forward and took his mouth again. He returned the kiss and then slid over her body, entering her swiftly and assuredly. She sat up slightly, resting on her forearms and wrapped her legs around his buttocks as he pumped into her. They moaned and gasped on the floor of the situation room.

When he finally came inside of her they both dropped back to the ground with a thud, part of his body still buried inside her. Trip kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"No more Starfleet," Trip sighed.

T'Pol tenderly patted his hair.

"So, we're going to be a civilian ship, like a million others out there," Trip said.

"I'm sorry," T'Pol said quietly.

She felt him nod slightly against her shoulder.

"I guess that's something we should probably tell the Captain right away," Trip said. "It's going to be an adjustment."

"We'd still use rank on board," T'Pol said as she felt him start to fall out. "But no Starfleet insignias or uniforms."

They lay in silence for a few moments before their bodies started to cool and they both felt the need to rise and dress. Trip was doing up the back of T'Pol's catsuit when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do we want to talk about what just happened?" He asked.

He saw T'Pol's back straighten infinitesimally before she spoke.

"No," T'Pol said just as he finished her back zipper.

Trip sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"Okay," he said softly before he straightened slightly and watched her turn to face him.

"I think we present our first set of findings to the Captain," T'Pol said, business-like.

"Lead the way," Trip said with a gesture toward the door.

T'Pol stepped toward the door and entered her over-ride security code to open it. They walked through together and toward the Captain's ready room.

XXX  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Please see earlier notes.**

XXX

Trip sat between Jon and T'Pol at dinner that night. Everyone had been incredibly quiet.

"They seemed to take it well," Trip addressed the elephant in the room.

"Yeah, I'd agree," Jon sighed as he pushed his plate away. He hadn't been hungry since this had happened and had merely sat at his meals out of habit rather than need.

"I am sure there will be more questions at the meeting tonight," T'Pol said.

"That was a smart idea, T'Pol," Trip complimented her. "They are all going to need some time to process the information."

"Yeah," Jon sighed heavily.

"Captain, have you slept recently?" T'Pol asked.

Jon looked at her and said nothing.

"You will function better on more sleep," T'Pol offered.

"How much sleep have you had?" Jon asked, annoyed.

"Vulcans require less…"

"In the last 3 days?" Jon pushed.

"Six hours," T'Pol offered.

"And you?" Jon asked as he turned to Trip.

"Uh, ten, maybe?" Trip offered.

"So why do I suddenly need your mothering?" Jon asked as he turned to look at T'Pol angry.

"It was merely a suggestion," T'Pol said as she went back to eating.

"I don't need suggestions, I need answers," Jon said angry. "Do you have any of those for me?!"

"Captain!" Trip snapped at him.

"What?!" Jon asked, angered as his head snapped toward Trip.

"It's not her fault, and you yelling at her is not going to make it better," Trip said as he looked at his friend.

Jon closed his eyes and pushed himself away from the table.

He stood and looked between the pair of them, and then, saying nothing he walked out of the room.

Trip and T'Pol watched him leave and then turned to look at each other.

"There was no reason to escalate the situation," T'Pol said to Trip.

"Escalate?!" Trip snapped. "He was screaming at you for no reason."

"He is under a great deal of stress," T'Pol said as she forked some of her salad and placed it in her mouth.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Trip asked, flabbergasted. "You don't think he deserves to calm down? Apologize?"

T'Pol finished crewing her food and swallowed.

"He will, when he's had a chance to think about this," T'Pol said as she met Trip's eyes. "You don't have to feel the need to defend me."

"Defend you?" Trip asked, confused.

"Because of our sexual relationship," T'Pol said calmly as she reached for her water.

"I wasn't defending you because we're…whatever we are," Trip chuckled. "I defended you because it was the right thing to do."

"Oh," T'Pol said as she knitted her eyebrows together.

"But darlin, if you want to make those encounters a more regular experience, I'm all for that," Trip said with a smirk.

T'Pol said nothing in return and just ate the remainder of her meal in silence.

They left the Captain's mess when he called them both to his Ready Room to apologize and tell them that, although he had not mentioned the generational plan earlier, he was going to address it tonight and find out the crew's feelings about it.

So, as Jonathan Archer stood in the mess hall answering crew questions, T'Pol and Trip stood by his side waiting for him to drop the bomb that would send everything into a tailspin.

"So, it's great that we all understand what happened, but Captain, what's the plan?" Lieutenant Hess asked.

"The plan," Jon said as he rubbed his hands together and looked over his shoulder and Trip and T'Pol. "Barring any solutions T'Pol's science team may discover, is to become a generational ship. Your grandchildren will stop the weapon."

Immediately the room erupted in chatter with questions being called out randomly with people talking over each other.

"Hold on everyone," Jon called loudly, and the crowd started to settle. "I know this is…unexpected, but we think it's a sound decision."

Trip and T'Pol dutifully nodded behind him.

"We can either curse our fate, or do something about it," Jon said. "And I think pretty much everyone on board this ship would want to do something about that weapon if they had the opportunity."

All eyes were on Jonathan Archer again.

"So, I want to know your thoughts on this plan," Jon said. "But first Trip and T'Pol have some initial plans and ideas they'd like to share."

Trip stepped forward and hit a button that immediately meant the ship's schematic appeared in the air before the audience.

"If the Captain goes with this plan, the non-fraternization policy would be lifted, and crew would be…encouraged to find a partner and create the next generation for this ship," Trip started as he felt T'Pol step next to him. "Now, that creates a bit of a nightmare for crew quarters if we start adding kids into the mix, but T'Pol and I have, what we think is a feasible plan."

T'Pol clicked a button and the schematic focused in on a small area of the ship. "A doorway would be inserted between two sets of crew quarters allowing for more living space for a growing family."

"With two washrooms?" Travis asked.

"No, we'd convert the second washroom into a bunkbed area for two children," Trip said with a smile.

"So, the expectation is that we all have children?" Ensign Hess asked.

"No, there's not going to be a policy that forces anyone to mate or procreate," T'Pol said clearly.

"But only a third of the crew are women so, logically, everyone would want us to," Hoshi offered.

"Just because people may want you to have children is no reason you should," Jon said. "Anyone and everyone's right to choose this future for themselves is guaranteed. Male or female."

More mumbling broke out.

"So, with some crew members choosing to marry or partner up and start a family, it would mean that we could accommodate everyone with this plan," Trip said.

"Is there going to be a limit placed on the number of children?" Phlox asked.

"I…I don't think so," Jon stammered.

"We will cross that bridge when, and if, we arrive at that point," T'Pol added.

"So, the non-frat policy is lifted immediately or…?" Amanda Cole asked.

"Yes," Jon said. "And anyone who chooses to go off their birth control can see Phlox."

"So, our kids would live their entire lives on this ship?"

"Possibly," T'Pol answered.

"Possibly?" Amanda asked.

"They could one day choose to leave, reside planet-side, take a job on another ship or colony," Trip added as he exchanged a look with T'Pol.

"No one will be forced to stay on the ship," Jon added.

"And what about when these children are born? Who will care for them? Educate them?"

"We would convert Cargo Bay 2 into a daycare/school/children's gym," Trip explained as he focused in on Cargo Bay 2 on the schematic. "It would serve all of these purposes in one spot."

The talking between people got louder and Trip and T'Pol exchanged looks.

"We'd need people to volunteer to educate the children, care for them, and work with them outside of their current job," Trip said.

"So, you'd do both?" Travis asked.

"No, you'd leave your current job and become a teacher or a daycare worker," Trip said.

"If it was feasible," T'Pol added.

"Is anyone qualified for that?" Crewman Kwan asked.

"We'd have to find out," Trip said.

"It sounds like you don't have a lot of answers," someone in the back said.

"We won't have all of the answers," Trip conceded. "We've been working on this for only a few hours."

"There are many areas that still need to be addressed," T'Pol explained. "But we needed to see if physically, everyone could be accommodated and if the needs of any offspring could be met. We have determined that Enterprise can accomplish both."

"Does anyone have any more questions?" Trip asked the group.

"What about weddings?" Ensign Mathias asked.

"I can perform them," Jon said.

"A Hindu service?" another crew member asked.

"We will research and do our best," Jon said. "Now, realize that I am not ordering anyone to find a partner and…but, what I'm doing is lifting the ban and, letting nature take its course. Does anyone have any objections to this plan?"

The crowd started to talk again but no one spoke up individually.

"Wouldn't living on a planet be a better solution?" Dr Huang asked.

"We are investigating that as well," T'Pol said. "But right now, the Captain would like to see if we could all reside on Enterprise."

"It would make us more mobile," Jon said. "Provide us with more trade opportunities."

"It would also keep us together," Trip added. "We're the only people who have been thrown back 100 years and we have knowledge of the future that could be dangerous."

"The Captain's generational plan is a sound one," T'Pol added.

"Anything else?" Trip asked T'Pol.

"The uniforms," T'Pol added.

"Oh, hey everyone, quiet down," Trip called the them. "One final thing we've come across…"

The crowd quieted a little and most eyes were on Trip.

"Our Starfleet uniforms have to go," Trip said. "Starfleet doesn't exist yet, and we can't risk encountering a species and somehow compromising Earth history."

"Ranks will remain," T'Pol added. "But you are invited to choose alternate clothing to wear while on duty. We will make sure the quartermaster is aware of differing needs."

The crowd quieted suddenly. The loss of their identification as members of Starfleet seemed to hit everyone all at once.

"Like I said before," Trip said as he looked out into the crowd. "T'Pol and I have only been working on this for a few hours. There are bound to be more issues that need to be resolved and solutions to problems that we haven't even thought of yet. We'd like to invite anyone else who would like to be part of this to please let us know. The more minds on this, the less likely we are to miss something. And, we know this is new territory for all of you. Like the Captain said before, we need to alter our mindset and that may take some time. My job and T'Pol's job is to make sure that whatever you need for your future selves, families or…whatever, we can try and accommodate. We're all hoping we can go back, but unless and until that happens, we need to deal with the future we have in front of us."

Trip turned to look at the Captain and Jon shook his head in the negative, he had nothing more to add.

"Dismissed," Trip said before he stepped back and shut down the schematics for the ship and looked toward the Captain and T'Pol.

Jon nodded quickly and swiftly excited the mess hall ahead of the other members of the crew.

Trip looked at T'Pol with a furrowed brow and was just about to ask her opinion on the Captain's odd behaviour when she spoke up.

"Not here," she said softly as she looked over his shoulder at the many crewmembers who had gathered to speak with each other.

Trip nodded and turned back to the crowd.

"I guess we better circulate," Trip said with a sigh.

T'Pol nodded and they each went to different sides of the mess to speak with any crew members who had further questions.

XXX

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes**

XXX

Two weeks later, T'Pol was in her quarters looking over the plans Dr Huang had given her about an altered hydroponics lab that would create more yield, when someone arrived at her door.

"Come in," T'Pol called and the door opened automatically.

"Hey," Trip said as he stepped inside.

T'Pol looked over her shoulder at him and then gestured for him to come closer. "You should see these plans, they are ingenious."

Trip walked over to her and, placing his one hand on the back of her chair, leaned in and looked at the plans.

"How's he powering the new…?" Trip asked, perplexed.

"With these looping energy cells," T'Pol said as she pointed to the PADD.

"That's brilliant," Trip said with a smile. "The lab will be self powering."

"Exactly," T'Pol said. "The energy that is no longer expended there can be used to…"

"Power the additional needs in Cargo Bay 2," Trip smiled.

"Or, you could use the power for the additional re-sequencers you plan to install around the ship for personal use," T'Pol noted.

"No, those I am going to power with the energy expenditure from the cardio equipment in the gym," Trip said as he reached over her and touched the PADD. "Hess figures we can run the lines through this path."

T'Pol watched his finger drag across the screen and nodded.

"That will work as well," T'Pol noted.

"Yeah, Anna has been biting into this plan with all her teeth," Trip said as he stood back and placed his hands on his hips.

"I have noticed that many of my scientists are doing the same," T'Pol said as she swivelled to face him. "It's something they can focus on."

"It's helped me, that's for sure," Trip conceded.

T'Pol was about to talk with him about creating a larger energy store on the ship when she stopped and looked at him carefully.

"How are you?" T'Pol asked, carefully.

"Fine," Trip said as he pulled his upper body a little straighter.

"How have you been sleeping?" T'Pol asked carefully.

"I've been working a lot but I'm sleeping fine, when I do," Trip said, somewhat defensive.

"Are you resting for more than 4 hours a night?" T'Pol asked him as she watched for any signs he was lying.

Trip closed his eyes and swiped at his jaw. "I think I'm doing just fine on four hours."

"Please remove your shirt," T'Pol said as she stood and walked toward her lighter. She started to light candles around the room as he stood still and did nothing. "Trip?"

"I'm fine," Trip said, his voice betraying him.

"With the Captain…indisposed," T'Pol said diplomatically. "You have been dealing with the majority of crew concerns. You need to take care of yourself or you won't be able to help anyone."

Trip sighed and removed the long sleeve t-shirt he was wearing. Everyone had slowly adjusted to the non-uniform policy, but it still felt strange to see people on his team working in civilian clothes.

He sat on her bed, closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"The Captain seemed better today," T'Pol said as she sat down behind Trip.

"Yeah?" Trip asked.

"You don't think so?" T'Pol asked.

"I don't think the anti-depressants have started to work yet," Trip said softly as he scrubbed at his brow. "He still seemed…down."

"I was relieved he agreed to medication," T'Pol said.

"You kinda gave him no choice," Trip said. "Not that I'm arguing with you. If anyone is depressed, it's him."

"Phlox said anti-anxiety and anti-depressant medication requests have doubled," T'Pol said. "I think we should ask Crewman Michaels if he has any counselling experience. The crew may need his expertise."

"Probably," Trip said as she started to work on pressure points on his spine.

"I have noticed that many crew members are starting to…mingle," T'Pol said, kindly.

"You mean go at it like rabbits?" Trip chuckled. "Yeah, I've noticed that too."

"I am not noticing any overt pairings, yet," T'Pol said as she moved closer to work on his neck. "Just a lot of intermingling."

"I think many of the people who aren't on anti-depressants are relying on the endorphin kick they get from sex," Trip said absently.

"But they seem to be indiscriminate about partners," T'Pol noted. "Choosing to have sexual relations with different partners rather than the same one."

"Maybe they are trying to find the right match," Trip offered casually. "Hell, if they are going to spend the remainder of their days with someone on this ship, they want to get it right. Most of them probably hadn't considered each other as a romantic possibility before, and now…"

"Circumstances dictate they do," T'Pol finished for him. "Please lay down on your back."

Trip followed her instructions and lay on her bed facing up. T'Pol got up off her bed and kneeled next to him, placing her fingers on the left side of his waist and pushing.

"Have you?" T'Pol asked.

"Have I what?" Trip asked with a wince as he pulled away from her touch. "That's real tender."

"Do you have an injury there?" T'Pol inquired as she eased on the pressure.

"Not that I know of," Trip offered.

T'Pol looked down at him perplexed.

"What?" Trip asked.

"That node is attached to your emotional centre of your cerebral cortex," T'Pol said perplexed.

"I don't follow," Trip said casually.

"You are in great emotional upheaval," T'Pol said.

"I am? Am I?" Trip smirked at her.

T'Pol looked at him perplexed again.

"What?" Trip asked her, his eyebrows knitting together.

"You don't present as having any emotional issues," T'Pol said. "In fact, since the incident, you have not been upset once."

"Hmm," Trip said, giving nothing away.

T'Pol looked at him annoyed. "You have been hiding your distress from me and the rest of the crew."

Trip closed his eyes and wiped a hand across his forehead.

"Trip?" T'Pol asked.

His eyes opened, and he looked at her pointedly.

"What do you expect me to do T'Pol?" Trip asked. "Jon is out of commission right now, and the crew needs someone stable and dependable and supportive."

"Agreed," T'Pol said with a nod. "I realize that you are better at comforting them and quelling their worries. They seek me out for clear answers, they speak to you about their turmoil. But Trip…"

"I can't fall apart too," Trip said as he looked at her with a pained expression.

T'Pol nodded slowly.

"But supressing all this emotional upheaval is not healthy for a human," T'Pol said as he sat up.

"I'm fine," Trip said as he rose and walked toward her chair; his shirt was draped over it.

"You're not," T'Pol challenged as she too stood.

"T'Pol, just drop it," Trip said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"The level of pain you experienced in that node was great," T'Pol said. "Which tells me that you are suppressing an extreme level of upset. Trip, that level of suppression in a human could lead to mental instability, a heart attack, an aneurysm…."

"I think you're being a little dramatic," Trip said with a smirk.

"Trip," T'Pol said as she approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"T'Pol, I can't…I can't fall apart," Trip admitted, his voice shaky. "I'm so worried and upset I don't know if…"

"I promise I will help," T'Pol said kindly as she met his eyes.

"But what happens when I let all that loose?" Trip inquired. "What if I can't put it back?"

"I'll help you," T'Pol said softly. "Maybe you can't release all of it, but you need to let some of it go. I promise I will see you through this."

Trip nodded and walked over to her bed and sat heavily on it.

"The Captain being out of commission scare the crap out of me," Trip admitted.

T'Pol nodded and sat with him on the bed.

"He's always been there, solid, a rock in the face of every crisis," Trip said, his voice betraying his emotion. "I've never seen him this broken and I get thinking, if this can break the mighty Jonathan Archer, what the hell is it going to do to me one day?"

"He's not a god," T'Pol offered, "He a human being, just like you. He has worries and fears and weaknesses."

Trip smirked at her. "Have you seen any before now?" Trip asked.

"When you were dying, and he decided to create Sim," T'Pol said as she took a deep breath. "He couldn't bare to face a future without you."

"But, was he like this?" Trip asked.

"Close," T'Pol offered.

Trip nodded, and he looked out her port window.

"I can't bear to think of a future without him guiding us through this," Trip said candidly. "I need guidance T'Pol. I can handle some responsibility, but I don't want to be in his shoes."

"Neither do I," T'Pol admitted.

"So, he needs to get better," Trip huffed.

"Agreed," T'Pol said softly.

They sat in silence for a long time before T'Pol broke it.

"Have you thought about your future? A family for yourself?" T'Pol asked.

"I haven't had time to think about anything beyond all the pieces of this puzzle," Trip said as he looked back towards her. "That and keeping crewman from launching themselves out of the airlock."

"Maybe your emotions would be more balanced if you stopped thinking about the big picture all of the time and instead focused on a more immediate task."

"Which is?" Trip inquired.

"Finding a human woman to mate with," T'Pol said as her eyes shifted away from him and toward something across the room. "You have always wanted children…"

"I'm good," Trip said casually.

T'Pol looked back at him confused.

"Trip, only one third of the crew is female. If you wish to find a woman to have children with, you need to…"

"Now you're giving me dating advice?" Trip smirked at her.

"I am merely postulating that some of your emotional upheaval may be due to an uncertain future with a mate and children," T'Pol answered defiantly. "Perhaps if you were to secure a relationship with someone, you would feel more balanced."

"You are giving me dating advice," Trip chuckled.

"It's merely a mathematical observation," T'Pol said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I do think you are right with one aspect of that postulation," Trip said uneasily as he shifted before her.

T'Pol arched an eyebrow in interest.

"My emotional upheaval may have something to do with the fact that I am uncertain about my future with a woman," Trip said as his eyes flicked toward her.

T'Pol looked away from him. "So, there is a woman you would like to share your future with?"

"Yeah," Trip said as he wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs.

Since they had been thrown back in time, T'Pol had watched his interactions with serval women. She hypothesized that he had narrowed his mating pool down to Corporal Amanda Cole, Lieutenant Anna Hess or Ensign Hoshi Sato. They were the three women she noticed him interact most with and that he seemed to be the most comfortable with. Secretly, she didn't want him to be with any of them but knew that was a ridiculous thought. He would have to mate with someone and produce offspring. She would have to watch him with his happy family for the remainder of her days.

"Are you prepared to divulge this information to me or do you still wish for it to remain private?" T'Pol asked, diplomatically. She knew this moment would come, but she didn't actually want to hear him talk about the woman he would be with.

Trip took her hand in his and her eyes suddenly flicked toward his; she was confused.

"If she'll tie herself to an over-emotional human, there's a Vulcan woman who I'd like to be with," Trip said as he met her eyes seriously.

T'Pol looked at him confused. She was sure he was going to say Corporal Cole.

"I'm sorry?" T'Pol asked, perplexed.

"You, T'Pol," Trip said with a smirk. "If you'll have me."

T'Pol knitted her eyebrows together.

"T'Pol?"

"Don't you wish to have offspring?" T'Pol asked.

"Maybe Phlox could…"

"A Vulcan-Human child has never been successfully created," T'Pol said as she stood and walked away from him.

"Then we won't have kids," Trip said.

"You want children, Trip," T'Pol said sadly, as she swivelled and looked at him pointedly.

"I do want kids," Trip admitted. "But I could live without them."

"Why?" T'Pol asked.

"Because darlin," Trip said as he approached her and took both of her hands in his. "I'm more interested in the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, than the unknown children that may or may not happen."

"Trip…"

"Just promise me you'll think about it," Trip said. "I know you have feelings for me and I definitely have strong ones for you. We're friends, we work well together, and god, things are great in the bedroom. And, you said it yourself. Resolving this aspect of my life may go a long way toward settling down my emotional upheaval about the future. You owe it to me to give me a timely answer because humans do not live as long as Vulcans."

T'Pol looked at him perplexed; this conversation had taken a pleasant and unexpected route.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked.

"Yes," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"Yes, you'll be with me or yes you'll think about it and give me an answer soon?" Trip clarified.

Truthfully, T'Pol had meant 'yes' she would be with him, but now given the opportunity to clarify, she decided it was more logical to think about this possible future with him.

"Yes, I will think about it and give you a timely response," T'Pol said as she straightened her back.

"That's all a man can ask for," Trip smiled at her. "Thanks for the neuro…"

"I'm not finished yet," T'Pol said.

"I'm sleepy darlin," Trip said. "Whatever you did helped, even if you aren't done."

"I really should finish," T'Pol said as she stepped toward him.

"If you do anymore I'll fall asleep on you," Trip said with a chuckle.

"Lay on my bed and I'll finish," T'Pol said as she gestured toward the bed.

"Okay, but you've now got a bed mate for the night," Trip said as he took off his shirt and walked toward her bed. Secretly, he was happy to stay after he'd asked her to be with him.

"I shall manage," T'Pol said sarcastically as she approached him.

XXXX

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Please see previous notes.

XXX

Trip Tucker woke to a sight he could get used to. He smiled down at the woman who was clinging to him like a barnacle and tried to calm down his breathing, so he wouldn't wake her up; so, he could just enjoy this moment a little longer.

He hadn't expected to lay all his cards on the table last night, but it had happened nonetheless. His plan had been to slowly worm his way into her life and heart, so she couldn't imagine a day without him. They'd been working together a lot lately and he had spent more time with her than with anyone else. He hoped mere proximity, coupled with the sexual encounters they'd been having, would make her more amiable to being in a relationship with him.

He had considered others and it had always left him with an uneasy feeling. Sure, he could do what many others had been doing; sleep with a bunch of people and make a choice. But, that didn't sit well with him, not when he had feelings for this Vulcan woman. Was it stupid to bind himself to a Vulcan who supressed her emotions? Probably. Was it illogical, considering their new mission, to partner up with a woman who, likely, he'd never have children with? Absolutely. Was it going to be a complicated relationship with no easy, straight-forward path? Undoubtedly. But, was she the only one for him? 100%.

Trip unconsciously pulled her a little tighter against his frame and sighed. He wondered if she had considered others. Probably. The Captain would have been the only other person on her list, not because she cared for him in a romantic way, for Trip was sure that wasn't the case, but out of a sense of duty. He would need a partner for his life and she would feel obligated to be that person for him. She would think of the greater mission, the fact that the Captain couldn't just be with anyone, and the notion that at his age, he probably wasn't that interested in children. All of that was logical and Trip secretly hoped she wouldn't be so logical in these circumstances or he may find himself losing her to that logic and sense of duty.

"You're awake," T'Pol noted, there was no question in her voice.

"Yeah, I see you are too," Trip said as he shifted to look down at her face. He could feel her pulling against his grip slightly, but he didn't allow her to leave him.

"You fell asleep during the Serev pose," T'Pol noted. "I did some paperwork for another few hours but eventually had to join you for sleep."

"Do I seem like I mind?" Trip asked her.

"No, I was merely explaining how we came to be sleeping in the same bed," T'Pol explained.

"I told you last night I was going to fall asleep and be your bunkmate," Trip smiled down at her. "I'm not surprised to find you here with me, T'Pol."

She nodded and said nothing.

"Have you thought anymore about what I said last night?" Trip asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I have," T'Pol said softly. She loved the feel of his chest hair against her cheek. Vulcan men were practically hairless.

"And?" Trip asked.

"You are making a completely illogical choice," T'Pol said. "You should be mating with a human to produce offspring."

"I think everyone else will take care of the babies just fine," Trip said with a chuckle. "Considering the amount of action, they all seem to be getting."

"Action?" T'Pol queried.

"It's a euphemism for sex," Trip offered.

T'Pol nodded.

"Darlin, I have incredibly strong feelings for you," Trip said as he met her eyes. "I'm not going to throw the word love into the mix because I know it would scare the pants off you, but…what's the Vulcan equivalent to love?"

"Deep affection," T'Pol said softly.

"And what other words do Vulcans use for strong romantic feelings?" Trip asked.

"We don't," T'Pol said, coolly.

"So, you either have deep affection or you are friends?" Trip asked.

"Vulcans can also highly regard someone or have an attachment towards someone," T'Pol explained. "But those terms don't necessarily have romantic connotations."

Trip nodded in understanding.

"How would you describe your feelings toward me?" Trip asked. He felt his heart stop for just a moment afterwards; now was the point of no turning back.

"You are my friend first and foremost," T'Pol began. "I highly regard you and have an illogical attachment toward you."

Trip chuckled at her description of their relationship.

"Well that's…" Trip started while chuckling.

"I have not finished," T'Pol interrupted.

"Oh, sorry," Trip apologized.

"I feel…" T'Pol paused and her eyes flicked toward his and then away and then back again; a determination in them the second time. "Deep affection for you, Trip."

Trip couldn't help the slow smile that spread across his face.

"I love you too," Trip said softly as he adjusted himself slightly lower and kissed her softly on the lips.

T'Pol kissed him back and felt him turn more onto his side so they were completely facing each other.

"You and me?" Trip asked simply.

"It is highly…"

Her logic was broken by a passionate kiss that she released herself to. His body was now pressed up against hers and she could smell his hormones wafting over her.

T'Pol pulled back and looked at him seriously.

"Trip, Vulcans mate for life," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "There is no divorce."

"You mean I can lock this down?" Trip chuckled.

"I am not joking," T'Pol said seriously. "There is usually a psychic bond shared; we will not have that, but we will, most likely, have a physiological connection after a period. So much that you will never be able to mate with another."

"Okay," Trip said slowly.

"I need you to consider these new facts before you agree to mate with me," T'Pol said.

"Can we not use the term mate?" Trip asked. "It makes me think of animals."

"We are animals, physio…"

"Humans say sex, make love, go at it…"

"Get some action?" T'Pol offered.

"You got it," Trip chuckled.

"To a Vulcan the term 'mate' is more than sexual relations, in fact, that only plays a small role, it means the person you have chosen to bind yourself to for the rest of your life. It is the highest form of a relationship."

"Oh," Trip said, considering the term.

"Trip, if you are having doubts…"

"I'm not," Trip said as he smiled at her. "I just am surprised by the term. I really just thought it meant sex when you referred to it"

"Vulcans rarely have sex outside of pon farr," T'Pol said.

"Yeah, but you…we're not going to do the whole seven-year thing are we?" Trip asked, suddenly concerned.

"I enjoy sexual relations with you," T'Pol said with a small smile. "If you would like to have fewer encounters I can adjust my physiological need or…"

"No, I think we are doing just fine as we are," Trip said as he rubbed her hip. "Do you?"

"I do," T'Pol said with a nod.

"Good," Trip smiled before he leaned in to kiss her again.

XXX

Jonathan Archer lay in his bed and sighed. He felt like there was a ton of weight on his chest holding him on the mattress. He hated feeling like this; he hadn't felt like this since his father died and they place him on anti-depressants for a few weeks then as well.

Truthfully, Jon saw this coming. He could feel his mood darkening the entire time they were in the Expanse, but sheer willpower had propelled him through the darkest times. And now, with not mission to stop the Xindi weapon, at least not in his lifetime, he felt…adrift. His parents weren't even born yet for fuck's sake.

And yet, somehow, he was supposed to lead this doomed crew through the next part of their lives as they married, had children and roamed the Expanse aimlessly. He didn't have the drive to be a cheerleader, not right now.

Trip and T'Pol had stepped up, thankfully, and handled most of what needed to be dealt with. T'Pol taking care of the logistics and Trip managing the human side of this shit show. Jonathan was grateful for them, now more than ever, and knew he needed to be nicer to them in the future.

He flung off his blankets and willed his heavy body into an upright position. It had been two days since he'd cared enough to even ask about the on-going plans for his ship. It was probably time he did.

"Archer to Trip," Jon said as he pressed the comm button.

Silence.

"Trip?" Jon asked again.

Hearing nothing, he looked at the clock. It was 07:12, he wasn't on duty yet, but knowing Trip he was probably in Engineering already.

"Archer to Engineering," Jon called on the comm a second time.

"Hess here, sir," Anna Hess returned.

"I'm looking for Trip," Jon said to her.

"He sent me a message last night that we would be starting later this morning," Anna said. "With all the shifts he's been pulling he must need the sleep, sir."

"Huh," Jon said. "I'm sure he does. Thanks Anna."

Jon rose and pulled on the pants and shirt he'd worn a few days ago and, after quickly cleaning up, left his quarters for the first time in two days.

He was greeted with smiles from crew as he walked the halls towards Trip's quarters. He debated waking the man or just allowing him to sleep and Jon decided he needed to tell Trip he had the day off. He could handle things and hold himself together for 24 hours, so his friend could get some rest.

Jon buzzed his quarters and heard no reply. He waited a few moments and then entered his bypass code. The door opened to some empty quarters. The bed hadn't been slept in and there were no signs that he had been here anytime recently.

Jon smiled to himself. "Needed the extra sleep?"

Trip was probably laying in some woman's bed right now, taking advantage of the lift on the non-frat policy and some extra time before he had to go into work this am.

"At least one of us is happy," Jon sighed as he turned and left Trip's quarters.

As he turned the corner, he found himself at T'Pol's door. He knew she woke early, so he wouldn't be disturbing her, maybe he needed to give her the day off as well. She probably would argue with him, but hopefully, she would relent. Jon was sure she could use the day to meditate or read. Everyone needed a day off, didn't they? Even Vulcans.

Jon buzzed her quarters and heart nothing.

He buzzed again. "T'Pol?"

He then heard some shuffling and a muffled voice he couldn't decipher.

"Just a minute Captain!" T'Pol called, her voice…off.

"Apparently, Vulcans don't always wake early," Jon said with a chuckle.

He heard some more shuffling.

"T'Pol, I can speak with you later if…" Jon was just about to apologize and leave when the door slid open and a slightly disheveled T'Pol appeared.

"Yes, Captain?" T'Pol asked. She was standing before him in a hastily tied silk robe.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Jon said. "I thought all Vulcans woke early."

"We usually do," T'Pol said.

"Oh," Jon said.

"How can I help you?" T'Pol asked as she pulled her robe shut a little more. She could hear Trip breathing heavily in her washroom behind her; she hoped the Captain's hearing wasn't very good this morning.

"I just wanted to give you the day off," Jon said with a smile trying to ignore the low-cut opening at the top of her robe, his eyes shifted toward an more innocuous location, her leg. There was a weird wet patch on her leg and her robe was sticking to her. "I'm feeling more myself and thought you and Trip could use a break. I'll tell him once I find him, of course."

"You were trying to locate Commander Tucker?" T'Pol asked, some alarm in her voice.

"Yeah, he's…" Jon paused and decided it was probably not best to share his theory on where Trip may have spent the night last night. T'Pol would not appreciate him speculating on his Chief's sex life. "Probably in the gym. I'll find him."

"Thank you, Captain, I appreciate the gesture but…"

"It's not a gesture, it's an order," Jon said. "Are your notes up to date?"

"As of 02:49," T'Pol nodded as she tried to inconspicuously pull her robe from her sticky leg.

"Well, get some rest and relax today," Jon said. "I've got Enterprise."

"Captain if…"

"Good bye, T'Pol," Jon said over his shoulder as he walked away.

T'Pol nodded and shut the door to her room. She and Trip had been mid-act when the Captain had buzzed her door.

"I don't know why I hid," Trip said as he stepped out of her washroom with his clothes bundled in front of him. "He's going to find out about us sooner or later."

"This was not the way to find out," T'Pol said as she leaned against her bunk.

"I guess," Trip sighed as he shoved his legs in his underwear. "So, he's been looking for me?"

"To give you the day off as well," T'Pol said as she folded her arms over her chest. "You should go to the storage bay and start taking inventory."

"Why?" Trip asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"So, he can find you there and no longer search for you," T'Pol indicated.

"He was going to the gym," Trip said as he shoved his legs into his pants.

"And you won't be there, you need to be the next place he'll look," T'Pol noted. "That will be the armory or the storage bay."

"You think?" Trip asked as he walked toward her and placed a hand on her waist.

"I know," T'Pol countered.

"I'm sorry, I got startled when he buzzed, and it just sort of happened," Trip said, honest in his apology. "You are still…wanting."

"And I'll have to be left that way, so you go to the storage bay before the Captain," T'Pol indicated.

"I can come back?" Trip asked with a waggle to his eyebrows. "Finish what I started?"

"If the Captain gives you the day off you may return," T'Pol said. "After I have a shower."

"Sorry about the mess," Trip apologized again. He'd come all over her leg when Jon had arrived. He was working her over with his mouth and bringing her to the brink when the buzzer had caused a reaction in him and he'd left a mess all over her leg.

"You need to get to the Cargo Bay," T'Pol said as she pushed at his chest.

"I'm going," Trip said before he leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I'll see you later, darlin?"

T'Pol nodded stepped away from her door before he hit the button and opened it, stepping into the hall without anyone the wiser.

XXX

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes.**

XXX

"You've been working a lot lately," Malcolm said as Trip sat down next to him in the mess hall.

"There's a lot to do," Trip said non-committally.

Malcolm leaned in slightly and whispered. "The crew are starting to comment on our MIA Captain."

"He's not…" Trip started.

"He is, Trip," Malcolm sighed and then sat back in his chair.

Trip looked side to side and then leaned in to speak with Malcolm. "Everyone deals with this differently; he just needs some time."

"I heard a couple of crewman calling you Captain Tucker," Malcolm whispered. "You've been, essentially, our Captain for the last few weeks."

"Please don't encourage that," Trip pleaded. "He's going to be fine."

"And if he isn't?" Malcolm asked.

Trip just looked at him and said nothing. He took a spoonful of squash soup and blew on it to cool it.

"I haven't seen much of you, lately," Trip said, changing the subject.

"The search for Mrs. Reed is taking up a lot of my spare time and energy," Malcolm smiled at his friend.

"Not you too?" Trip huffed.

"The lifting of the non-frat policy has helped me…get to know many of my fellow crewmates in a way I hadn't before," Malcolm smiled at him.

"Malcolm…" Trip sighed.

"I think I've narrowed it down to Melinda in Microbiology, and Gwen in Engineering," Malcolm said.

"Gwen? My Gwen?" Trip asked, surprised.

"I didn't realize you two were…" Malcolm countered quickly.

"We're not," Trip said clearly. "I just meant…she's in my department and she's real young Malcolm."

"Twenty-two," Malcolm answered.

"She's been….?" Trip asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Quite active?" Malcolm asked. "Yes."

"Huh," Trip sighed. Gwen seemed so conservative and religious.

"Most of the women on board have been quite active in their search for a partner," Malcolm said. "They have the advantage because of numbers, but many seem to be making sure the person they choose is the correct one."

"Most women?" Trip asked.

"Hoshi quickly paired off with Daniel Chang," Malcolm said. "Quite a few men have been showing an interest in T'Pol, but she's turned them all down flat."

"Really?" Trip asked, he'd been unaware she'd been getting that much attention.

"Everyone thinks her plan is to either be a spinster or make herself available to the Captain," Malcolm said.

"Like marry him?" Trip asked, intrigued by the rumors.

"Or just…" Malcolm said with a twinkle to his eye.

"T'Pol would never agree to a relationship like that," Trip said, his jaw tight. "It's like prostituting herself."

"Since we were thrown back in time, I think a lot of people are doing things they hadn't thought they'd do," Malcolm noted. "You know, Sandra in the quartermaster's office says she wants to choose 2 men and have that kind of marriage."

"Huh?" Trip asked.

"Two husbands and one wife," Malcolm noted.

"I didn't plan for quarters that could accommodate those sorts of arrangements," Trip said. "You think people would go for that?"

"A lot have said they would," Malcolm noted. "I think the idea of being alone has a lot of people scared."

Trip nodded.

"Speaking of which," Malcolm said. "With running the ship, have you had any time to consider a possible mate?"

"Mate?" The word caught Trip by surprise, it was a term T'Pol used to describe their relationship.

"Yeah, partner, spouse…" Malcolm added.

"Uh, no," Trip said, trying to slow his heart rate. For a moment there he thought he and T'Pol had been discovered.

"You know, a couple of crewman have been spreading a rumor about you and T'Pol," Malcolm chuckled. "I told everyone that you are just working together a lot."

"Yeah, we've been pulling double shifts trying to figure all this out," Trip nodded as he finished his bowl of soup. "And with the Captain…"

"Say no more," Malcolm chuckled. "I couldn't picture you with T'Pol anymore than I could picture you gay."

Trip chuckled at his friend's words. He was far from gay, but everyone was going to be surprised, it seemed, about him and T'Pol.

"I have to say," Malcolm said as he looked around. "I've easily become accustomed to the no-uniform policy. I thought I would find it more difficult."

"It was weird, at first, seeing everyone in civilian clothes," Trip chuckled. "But now, I guess we're all used to it."

"You really think Pakau Six will be a good place to trade?" Malcolm asked, changing the subject.

"I think it's a good place to start," Trip said as he ate his garlic bread. "They have warp capability and a humanoid race. We've got a lot of time to figure things out, either way."

Malcolm sighed.

"Sorry," Trip apologized.

"No, it's just," Malcolm said as he met Trip's eyes. "When you put it like that it seems so…depressing."

"Maybe think of it as a new adventure, one we hadn't planned on, but one you would have missed out on, otherwise," Trip smiled at him. He noticed T'Pol walk in just then and go to get herself a cup of tea.

"You're awfully chipper for a man pulling double shifts and not getting any," Malcolm scoffed.

"Maybe I'm just a glass half full type of guy," Trip smiled at him as he noted Major Hayes saddle up next to T'Pol and start talking to her.

Malcolm followed Trip's line of sight and chuckled.

"He's been trying incredibly hard to get her to consider him as an option," Malcolm said. "Corporal Mackenzie said he's quite determined."

"She doesn't look too interested," Trip said as he watched the pair.

"Who would know?" Malcolm said as he looked back toward Trip.

"I think maybe we should have a discussion with the crew about taking 'no' for an answer," Trip said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I think he's hoping to break her down with his charm," Malcolm chuckled, knowing there was nothing charming about Major Hayes.

"And why would he want to be with her anyways?" Trip asked, his voice betraying his upset.

"Have you looked at T'Pol?" Malcolm chuckled.

"Besides that," Trip said. "She can't have kids with him and you'd think a good ol' boy like him would want to have tons."

"Maybe he wants to enjoy finding out that they can't have kids?" Malcolm chuckled and then stopped when Trip glared at him. "What?"

"That is your superior officer," Trip said as he gathered his dishes. "Have some respect."

"Trip, I…" Malcolm started.

"I'll see you later, Malcolm," Trip said before he left to place his dishes in the collection area. If he bumped Major Hayes a little harshly with his shoulder when he passed him, Trip figured the man deserved it.

XXX

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Please see previous notes.

XXX

Two months had passed since they'd been thrown back in time and it seemed like everything had changed on Enterprise. The Captain had come out on the other side of his depression, the crew had mostly paired off, and they had established trade relationships with several cultures.

Trip was travelling via shuttle to the surface of Taile North and he was trying to not punch Major Hayes.

"So, I've been reading about Vulcan culture," John Hayes said as he leaned in slightly toward T'Pol.

She inched away from him and feigned interest.

"Have you?" T'Pol asked.

"Vulcan mating bonds," John noted. "There isn't much in the data base but…"

"That's because it is incredibly private," T'Pol said dismissively.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are they so private?" Hayes asked.

"A bond is an intimate relationship between mates," T'Pol said. "Most Vulcans are not comfortable discussing intimate details of their partnership."

"It seemed to indicate that you could read each other's minds," Hayes said surprised. "How would you like that Commander Tucker?"

"Huh?" Trip asked, knowing full well what the conversation was about but trying to pretend he didn't.

"Being able to read your wife's mind?" Hayes chuckled.

"I don't think I'd hear too many good things," Trip said flatly.

"Vulcans have this bond where they can read each other's minds," Hayes said.

"That's not an accurate description," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"Then what is?" Hayes asked.

"It's a connection that is forged over time with contact and the development of affectionate feelings," T'Pol explained. "It's not always present in all Vulcan relationships and would not be possible with a human."

"And seeing as you won't be able to ever be with a Vulcan, and humans are your only option, you'll never have this bond?"

"That is correct," T'Pol surmised.

"Are you going to miss it?" Hayes asked.

"As I have not ever experienced it, I would not grieve the loss," T'Pol said, annoyed.

"What about you Hayes?" Trip asked, noting T'Pol's level of discomfort. "You found a Mrs Hayes?"

"Uh, not yet," Hayes said as he looked quickly at T'Pol.

"You better get moving," Trip said. "The single women are disappearing by the minute. There's two weddings scheduled for this week."

"What about you?" Hayes asked Trip. "I don't see you out there with anyone."

"I'm good," Trip nodded as he turned back toward the controls to take a few readings.

"The single women are disappearing," Hayes teased. "If you want a Charles Tucker the fourth you better get on that. I know a few women have expressed some…"

"I'm fine, thanks," Trip said, dismissively.

"I'm just trying to help," Hayes said, annoyed.

"Well, I don't need your help," Trip said a little sharply. "And while we're at it, when a woman says 'no' to your advances, it is not a sign to double down."

"I'm sorry?" Hayes asked.

"T'Pol isn't interested," Trip said. "She's made that quite clear in all of her interactions with you and…"

"Trip…" T'Pol cautioned.

"He needs you to be clear," Trip said as he looked at T'Pol. "Being polite is just giving him more to bite into."

"Excuse me?" Hayes asked, annoyed.

"Please excuse Commander Tucker," T'Pol said as she glared at Trip.

"I'll try to," Hayes said annoyed. "T'Pol enjoys my company and…"

"I am not interested in a romantic relationship with you," T'Pol clarified. "I think you should place your focus for a mate elsewhere."

"I'm sorry?' Hayes asked, surprised.

"She's telling you quite clearly," Trip said, a little punchy.

"I don't think this is any of your business," Hayes said as he held up a hand to stop Trip from speaking and then rose from his seat. "You know, I'm getting a little tired of hearing…"

"Major Hayes, please," T'Pol said as she stood between him and Trip, who was now standing as well.

"And I think you need to do as the lady said and find someone else to harass," Trip said as T'Pol felt his chest bump against her back.

"Trip," T'Pol cautioned.

"I think you and I have something we need to settle on the surface," Hayes said as he stepped closer and pinned T'Pol between them.

"Major Hayes, Trip is my mate," T'Pol said quickly and loudly.

"Excuse me?" Hayes asked as he looked down at her.

"He's my mate and his affection for me is causing him to act in this way," T'Pol said as she pushed Hayes back a little.

"You two?" Hayes asked, surprised.

"Yes," Trip said as he pushed forward slightly. "And I haven't been appreciating the attention you've been…"

"You've got to be joking," Hayes chuckled.

"No one is yet aware, and we'd appreciate your candor," T'Pol said.

"Seriously?" Hayes confirmed.

"You seem to be having an issue with us," Trip said as he furrowed his brow.

"I just…" Hayes said as he looked at T'Pol. "He doesn't seem your type."

T'Pol shifted uncomfortably and looked toward Trip. "He is."

"Fair enough," Hayes said as he stepped back and eyed the two of them. "I apologize if my actions made you or the Commander uncomfortable. I had no idea…"

"Thank you, Major Hayes, but an apology is not necessary," T'Pol said nicely. "We had not indicated we were together."

Everyone settled back into their seats and the Major took out a PADD to review his duty schedule.

'Finally, she told him,' Trip thought as they sat side by side.

"What?" T'Pol asked as she turned to look at him.

"Huh?" Trip asked, confused.

"Did you…?"

Trip looked at her confused and T'Pol just sat back saying nothing further. She could swear she'd just heard him admonish her.

They sat in silence on their way to the surface and when they arrived at the trading station Trip and T'Pol went inside while Major Hayes stood guard outside and looked for any threats. As they walked amongst the stalls Trip couldn't help but ask.

"Why haven't you outright rejected him until now?" Trip asked, anxiously.

"I have rejected his advances," T'Pol said.

"Clearly, you have not," Trip said as he met her eyes.

T'Pol sighed.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked.

She looked at him sideways and said nothing.

"Are you attracted to him or…?"

"No," T'Pol answered clearly.

"Then why have you been stringing him along?" Trip asked, confused.

"I have not," T'Pol said. "I was unsure of how I could reject him without damaging our working relationship."

"Darlin, you just reject him and leave him to lick his wounds," Trip said. "Just because a man is interested in you is no reason to make him think…"

"I didn't do anything to encourage…"

"I'm not saying you did," Trip said. "I'm just saying that guys like that need a clear line."

T'Pol nodded. They were in search of spices for Chef.

"Remember, don't touch anything, allow them to touch it with their gloved hands and pass it to you," T'Pol instructed.

"These people are sure germaphobes," Trip said as he looked around at people wearing masks and gloves.

"They don't have the luxury of de-contamination," T'Pol said. "And with species coming in from all over the area, they need to be vigilant."

"Yeah, I get your point," Trip sighed.

They negotiated for the equivalent of pepper, cinnamon and turmeric with several vendors but cayenne, thyme, and rosemary (or something close to them in taste) were more challenging to find. Trip did find a spice that was smoky and sharp that he thought Chef could work with and T'Pol found an earthy mushroomy spice she also thought he may enjoy.

They were just about to leave when T'Pol's foot caught in a table covering and Trip placed a hand on her back to help her loosen her foot. She stumbled against him and he grabbed the table behind him to keep them both from falling to the ground. His hand, in the process landed right in a pile of pepper-like spices, which caused him to sneeze loudly and uncontrollably.

"Trip," T'Pol said as she attempted to place her body between him and the other spices on the table, effectively blocking the sneezing.

Someone screamed and before T'Pol realized what was happening, two police officers appeared and were attempting to apprehend Trip.

"No, he's…" T'Pol started to say but was pushed up against a wall and held by the incredibly strong officer's forearm.

"T'Pol!" Trip yelled through his sneezes as he attempted to free her. Suddenly, a stun gun was administered, and Trip fell to the ground in a heap and was dragged away by the second officer.

"Where are you taking him?" T'Pol demanded once she was released.

"To jail," the officer informed her.

"Why?" T'Pol demanded.

"He needs to stand trial for his crimes," the officer said before he turned to march from the market. T'Pol was left looking around for their bags as Major Hayes ran up to her.

"What the hell happened?!" He demanded. "I heard screaming and saw Commander Tucker being loaded into a truck before I could…"

"He's been charged with something," T'Pol said unsure. "He touched some spices."

Hayes looked at her confused.

"I need to contact the Captain," T'Pol said.

An hour later Jonathan Archer and T'Pol were standing at the reception to the jail.

"What are the charges against Commander Tucker?" Jon asked.

"He has been charged with Viral Interference with Food," the woman at the desk explained.

"It wasn't viral," T'Pol said, upset. "The pepper-like substance merely caused a sneezing reaction."

"It also says he placed his hands directly on food products," the woman said, annoyed.

"We were about to fall," T'Pol said, her voice breaking. She had taken the opportunity while waiting for the Captain to look up the penalty for Trip's Crime. One year of hard labour in the salt mines. "He broke our fall and unknowingly touched the…"

"So, you admit he touched it?" the woman asked.

T'Pol exchanged a look with the Captain.

"We have witnesses and the owner of the stall who all state he touched it," the woman offered.

"He didn't do it purposefully," T'Pol explained.

"A child, seven years old, didn't mean to touch some fruit last year but he still served his year of hard labour," the woman explained.

"A child?" Jon inquired.

"The law is the law for all," the woman said as she gestured toward the phrase cut into the stone above her head.

"But he was not responsible for…"

"His court time is one hour from now," the woman said as she sighed. "He is permitted representation."

"How kind," Jon said as he turned and motioned for T'Pol to walk away with him.

"We can't permit him to…" T'Pol started and couldn't finish.

"T'Pol," Jon said as he turned and looked at her. "We'll get him out of this. I need you to read the laws with me and we've got an hour to find a loophole."

T'Pol nodded and tried to steady her breathing. Beaming in and out of the planet was not an option because of spatial interference so there was no easy way out of this, they would need to legally argue Trip's freedom.

Fifty-two minutes later T'Pol looked at the Captain seriously.

"Captain?"

"You've got something?" Jon asked.

"I believe so, but we are going to need Major Hayes co-operation," T'Pol stated.

"Major Hayes?" Jon inquired.

T'Pol swallowed and shifted her eyes to the side.

"T'Pol?"

"There is a legal loophole that allows for the protection of a mate," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"And we're going to say Trip and John are…?"

"No," T'Pol said as she stood and turned to leave him.

"T'Pol?" Jon called to her as she walked out the door.

"What the hell?" Jon sighed.

T'Pol returned four minutes later with an very uncomfortable Major Hayes walking behind her.

"T'Pol…?" Jon started.

"The case of Charles Tucker of Enterprise," the officer called and opened the doors.

"Trust me," T'Pol said as she walked in followed by Major Hayes and Jon.

Trip looked stoic and annoyed. He knew the charges and had been informed of the punishment. He also knew they couldn't sacrifice trade with this planet and there was no beaming him off the planet. Resolved to face his punishment he looked carefully at T'Pol, trying to enjoy every moment of watching her as it would be the only time he would see her for the next year.

The court was called to order and the charges read. The officer presented the evidence, the testimony and the punishment for his crime.

"Is there any defense for this crime against our society?" the judge inquired.

"There is," T'Pol said as she stepped forward. "May I?"

The judge beckoned her forward.

"The protection law applies," T'Pol explained. "His services are needed for my protection."

"And you are?" the judge asked.

"His mate," T'Pol said clearly, her back ramrod straight.

Jon and Trip audibly gasped.

"You are?" The judge asked.

"I am," T'Pol said.

"There's a legal agreement?"

"No," T'Pol said. "We are together without legal agreement."

"I am going to need something beyond your word," the judge sighed.

"What would suffice?" T'Pol inquired.

"Testimony from others who know you are involved," the judge stated. "Personal information that no one else would know."

"Major Hayes is the man he needs to protect me from," T'Pol said. "He can testify that he is aware of our relationship."

The judge nodded.

"As for personal information," T'Pol swallowed hard. "Commander Tucker has an oval shaped mole on his left buttock. And his right testicle is 12% larger than is left testicle."

Trip Tucker cleared his throat.

"Major Hayes?" The judge called.

"Yes, sir," John stepped forward.

"You are pursuing this woman?" The judge inquired.

"I am," John Hayes answered.

"Without Commander Tucker…"

"I would physically try to possess her, sir," John lied.

"Could you? She's Vulcan and her strength…"

"I could, sir. I have," John said as he swallowed hard. "In training, I have defeated her, I know I could take her."

"Do you want this man free?" The judge asked.

"No," Major Hayes lied. "But I am honour bound to be honest in my testimony."

The judge nodded.

"He waits for any opportunity to find weakness in Commander Tucker," T'Pol added. "He follows me at all times, as the footage from the market indicates."

"Has he attempted to possess you since your mate has been brought into custody?"

"No, but I have not been alone this entire time," T'Pol answered.

"You are protecting her from this man?" The judge asked Trip.

"I am," Trip answered as he looked toward T'Pol.

"Provide me with a personal detail about her?"

"She laughs at slapstick comedy?" Trip questioned.

"That no one else would know," the judge prompted him.

"She's…uh, she's got a heart shaped pink birthmark just below her…uh, just below her left nipple," Trip said, reluctantly.

"You're sexually involved?"

"We are," Trip nodded. "For months."

"No one else can protect her? The Captain of your ship?" The judge inquired.

"I have my own woman to protect," Jon lied, getting in on the act.

The judge nodded and signed a PADD.

"I have suspended your sentence. You have twenty minutes to remove yourself from this planet's surface and if you dare to come here again, you will serve double the sentence."

Trip nodded and waited while the guard released his hands and feet.

Trip walked right toward T'Pol and hugged her.

The Captain and Major Hayes hustled them to one of the Shuttle Pods and they left the planet immediately.

"How did you three plan that?!" Jon asked them as they exited the shuttles on board Enterprise.

"Sir?" Trip replied.

"Hayes wouldn't tell me," Jon said as he wrapped an arm around Trip.

"Wouldn't tell you what?" Trip clarified, his eyes meeting the MACOs.

"Was it your idea?" Jon asked T'Pol who was looking at him confused.

"My idea?" T'Pol inquired.

"You are all acting so bizarre," Jon noted with a wrinkled brow. "I was surprised at the hug."

"Captain, T'Pol and I were being honest," Trip said as he met his friend's eyes. "Major Hayes lied to help us, though."

Trip extended his hand to Major Hayes and they shook hands.

"I can't thank you enough," Trip said honestly.

"We're in this together, Commander," Major Hayes said as they dropped hands. "You would have done the same if our positions were reversed."

"Wait," Jon said as he looked between Trip and T'Pol. "You're telling me that you two are involved?"

Trip and T'Pol exchanged looks and both nodded.

"Come on!" Jon laughed. "You can stop the act."

Trip leaned forward and placed his hand on Jon's shoulder and bent toward him slightly. "Jon, T'Pol and I have been together for months. We just didn't say anything because, well, there was already enough going on."

"Months means…"

"Before we were thrown back in time," T'Pol offered.

Jon's brow wrinkled, and he stepped back from Trip. "You're not making this up."

"We're not," Trip offered honestly. "And, I've never been more grateful for her observation skills."

Major Hayes snickered behind him.

"You and…" Jon sighed. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order."

Jon smiled at Trip and T'Pol.

"Thank you, sir," Trip said with a nod.

"Thank you, Captain," T'Pol nodded as well.

"Do others…?"

"No, only Major Hayes," T'Pol offered.

"Do you want to keep it private?" Jon asked, still trying to get his feet under him after this strange revelation.

"Uh," Trip hesitated as he looked toward T'Pol.

"I am fine with others knowing," T'Pol said as she met Trip's eyes.

"Uh, me too," Trip said as he smiled at T'Pol and then turned to face the Captain.

"If there's nothing else," T'Pol said, getting back to work. "I'd like to write my report."

"Sure," Jon said before T'Pol nodded toward the group of them and then left.

"I'll get back to…" Major Hayes offered as well.

"Of course," Jon nodded. "Thanks for your help with Trip. We owe you a debt Major."

"I was just doing my job, sir," Major Hayes said before he left.

Jon sighed and turned to look at Trip. "T'Pol?"

Trip smiled, placed his hands on his hips, and nodded.

"Wow," Jon sighed as he and Trip started to walk toward the door. "I would never…wow."

Trip just chuckled.

"Wait," Jon said as he turned to face Trip. "Vulcans and humans can't have children."

"No, probably not," Trip said, quietly.

"Are you alright with…?"

"Yeah," Trip nodded. "I would rather be with T'Pol childless for the rest of my days then with someone else that could give me a soccer team."

Jon nodded and said nothing.

"Jon, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. It was…"

"Trip, you are entitled to your privacy," Jon offered. "You and T'Pol have been holding this ship together for two months. I'm just happy you have each other."

"We do," Trip smiled.

"So, she's it?" Jon asked.

"She is," Trip smiled at his friend.

"Wow," Jon said as he wrapped an arm around Trip's shoulder and they started to walk again. "Just….wow."

XXX

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. The story is jumping ahead one year from moment they were thrown back in time.**

XXX

"Well, it's a girl," Trip said with a smile as he walked into their quarters.

"Everyone is healthy?" T'Pol asked as she looked up from her book.

"All good," Trip said as he sat down next to her smiling. "Travis looks scared out of his wits but the two women in his life are fine."

T'Pol nodded and looked at him carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Trip answered.

Trip could sense her concern and looked at her.

'Really?' She asked in his head.

"Really," Trip said as he looked at her.

T'Pol quirked an eyebrow and sent another message; 'Can you hear me?'

Trip just placed his hand on her knee and started talking about a new application he'd discovered for grafenine, a metal substitute they had traded for almost a month ago.

T'Pol had been keeping a mental checklist over the last six months of incidents where she was sure she heard him in her head or he heard her in his. It wasn't always clear, as is he case today. He could have merely been reinforcing his point. She had tried to ask him a mental question or give him a shocking piece of information after each occurrence but, so far, he hadn't reacted to any of her attempts. She was starting to think her hope that they may develop a mate-bond was futile.

"Are you even listening to me?" Trip asked as he looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry, my mind drifted," T'Pol said, honestly.

"You look a million miles away, is everything okay?" Trip asked, concerned.

"I think we should meditate together," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"Meditate?" Trip asked with a horrified look on his face. "I don't think I could sit still long enough to do that."

T'Pol placed her hand over his which rested on her knee.

"I think it would help me," she said softly, knowing that he would do anything for her.

Trip sighed and bounced his head from side to side as if deciding on something. "Fine, I'll try it, but…I can't promise anything."

"Thank you," T'Pol said, honestly.

Trip looked at her for a moment and then smiled slowly.

"How about we just stay in tonight? I'll get us some food and we can put on a movie and just relax, the two of us?" Trip offered. "I could use some down time away from everyone and I know you could."

"I'd like that," T'Pol said softly.

"And maybe, if you feel up to it, you can teach me some meditation stuff," Trip said. "But not the whole night, I don't think I could do that."

"Agreed," T'Pol said before she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "I'll get the food and you take a shower. That grafenine may be a miracle material, but it smells like burnt toast."

Trip laughed at her joke and leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he rose to shower.

"Any preferences?" T'Pol called to him.

"I liked that mushroom soup," Trip called out to her from inside the washroom, the door was partially open, and she saw him walk naked past it. "Maybe a salad?"

"You have been choosing more vegetarian options lately," T'Pol said as she walked toward the washroom door and pushed it open slightly to reveal a naked Trip Tucker about to step into the shower. "And you've lost some weight."

"Re-constituted meat is not that good," Trip said as he walked toward her naked. "And yes, I have lost a little extra I was carrying. Thank you for noticing."

T'Pol looked up and down his body and then met his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Trip asked, a cockiness to his voice.

"I always like what I see when you are near," T'Pol answered him.

Trip leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"You better go now, or we'll never eat," he chuckled. "And I'm hungry."

"Fine," T'Pol sighed as she stepped back from him. "I will return shortly."

Trip smiled at her and turned to get in the shower. She watched for a moment as he turned on the spray and it washed over his body. She was now getting other ideas, besides meditation, for their evening together.

She left their quarters and walked toward the mess hall. It was as she was about to step inside that she heard Trip's distinct southern accent in her head 'I hope she remembers the garlic bread.'

T'Pol paused, concentrated hard and called out 'Trip, can you hear me?'

She heard nothing in return and continued inside. Little did she know that a floor away Trip Tucker called back to her that he could hear her, and, getting no response, stepped out of the shower and was surprised to find their quarters empty. He decided it was just a figment of his imagination and returned to his shower.

XXX

"I don't like how you dealt with the situation," Jon said as he looked at Daniel Chang and Hoshi Sato. "You need to let Hoshi fight her own battles, or she won't get the respect she deserves."

"I know Captain but…"

"But he's right," Hoshi interrupted. "Our personal relationship shouldn't effect…"

"He was harassing you about me!" Daniel snapped.

"And I was handling it!" Hoshi snapped back.

"Hold on everyone!" Jon mediated. "Let's just agree to deal with our own issues in the…"

"This is my issue as well," Daniel said more to Hoshi than the Captain.

"I can't believe you cannot under stand the most basic of tenants," Hoshi snapped at him.

"Which is what precisely?" Daniel snapped back.

"That I don't belong to you!" Hoshi yelled. "We are involved, but if this keeps up, we won't be for long!"

"I didn't think that caring for the welfare of the woman in your life was the same as ownership," Daniel snapped back.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Jon said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"It's not, except you treat it like ownership," Hoshi said as she shifted her gaze towards the Captain. "Sir, I apologize for both our actions. It will not happen again."

"It definitely won't," said Daniel as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Because as of this moment, we are no longer involved."

"What?!" Hoshi snapped.

"You heard me," Daniel said. "No relationship should be this much work and you are obviously unhappy."

"Fine!" Hoshi said as she furrowed her brow.

"Now, I don't think you need to…" Jon started.

"May I be dismissed Captain?" Hoshi asked, ignoring Daniel.

"Uh, yes, dismissed," Jon said, flabbergasted by this exchange from two normally cool crew members.

Hoshi left, and Jon turned to look at Daniel with a furrowed brow; he was not pleased.

"Captain, I'm sorry you had to be party to this messy end," Daniel said apologetically. "But we have been kidding ourselves for months and it was bound to come to a head."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Jon said as he walked toward the bottle of fire whisky he had on a shelf. "I also wish I didn't have to witness it."

"Sorry about that," Daniel apologized sincerely.

"Dismissed," Jon said as he reached for a glass.

Daniel walked out of his ready room and Jon poured himself a glass and smelled the fine liqueur in his nostrils. It was the third scene this week between couples who thought they would be good together and have discovered after some months that they are not.

"Maybe it's the one-year anniversary?" Jon asked himself.

Travis and Jenna just marked the day with the birth of their daughter and four other women on Enterprise were expecting. Daniel and Hoshi had quickly paired up and it looked like it wasn't going to last.

"And I will die a bachelor, it seems," Jon huffed. Truthfully, he wasn't interested in anyone on board, they were all too young, and he'd never place himself in a compromised position with someone he had to still see day in and day out. Someone he was also the Captain for.

Jon looked out at the stars. As years went, it hadn't been that bad. They had established trade partnerships with several species, managed to keep Trip from a work camp, found a great source of material that they plated their hull with, and not managed to kill each other in the process. There had been moments of tension, moments of upset and despondency, but overall everyone had fared well.

"We should mark the occasion," Jon said to himself before he turned and looked at the door to the bridge. "Maybe an all-call?"

Jon walked onto the bridge with it's skeleton crew; they'd taken to pairing down the crew in all areas knowing that all work and no play would make for a nasty group of people stuck on a ship together.

"Phillipa, can you open an all call channel?" Jon asked the woman sitting at Hoshi's station.

She nodded and motioned for him to speak.

"Good evening everyone, this is the Captain," Jon began. "I wanted to take a moment to mark this day, the day that we were given a new mission; one that none of us expected but one that everyone has risen to the task of completing. I know it's been a challenging year, and one filled with unexpected events, but we have come together as a crew and made this work. Why, just tonight the first of the second generation of Enterprise crew was born and we're happy to welcome Frieda Mayweather. She and her mother are healthy and resting. Four other couples on board are also expecting children. It's a challenging mission but one I know you will all work together to complete. So, take a moment tonight to reflect on what you, what we, have accomplished and give yourself a pat on the back. I'm proud of each and every one of you. Archer out."

XXX

Hoshi Sato sat in her washroom crying as she listened to the Captain's words. They were supposed to bring her and everyone on board comfort, but all they brought her was more pain. She wiped at her eyes and reached for some toilet paper to blow her nose. Then, she saw the test results again. Positive. Her results had been positive for five days now, but she and Daniel had been at odds the entire time and she hadn't told him. Now, he'd dumped her in front of the Captain.

"In front of the Captain!" Hoshi cried anew.

Minutes later she calmed down and started to hiccough. She needed to think clearly; she needed to think this through.

She didn't have to be with Daniel to have this baby. She could totally raise a child on her own, if she had to. She didn't even need to have the child.

She sat with that idea for a while before she shook her head in the negative. She had made her choice; she'd raise this baby on her own. Daniel would be involved, of course, but they didn't need to be together. They didn't work together anyway; it hadn't been working for months. They'd been kidding themselves and today was…inevitable. She just wished that this baby wasn't caught up in this mess but, there was no changing that.

Hoshi rose from her spot on the toilet and walked toward the comm in her room.

"Phlox?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes, Hoshi?" Phlox asked.

"Do you have a minute?" Hoshi asked.

"Of course!" Phlox said. "Come down."

She walked back to her washroom and gave her face a quick wash before she exited her quarters and walked purposefully toward Sick Bay. She explained the 5 days of tests to Phlox and he ran a quick scan and took some blood. Minutes later, Phlox came back with the news.

"Hoshi, I know you are thinking of raising this baby on your own…"

"What? Is she okay?"

"She?" Phlox inquired.

"I just feel like it's a girl," Hoshi smiled at him worried. "Is he or she okay?"

"He is fine," Phlox said. "As is his twin brother."

"I'm sorry?"

"Twin boys," Phlox said with a smile. "A lot to handle on your own."

"Two?" Hoshi asked, shocked.

"Twins means two," Phlox said.

"Oh my god," Hoshi sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Do you need something for nausea?" Phlox inquired.

"I need to go back in time about…how many weeks?"

"Seven," Phlox explained.

"Yeah, that," Hoshi sighed.

"There are options…" Phlox explained.

"I know," Hoshi said.

"And it's something you should seriously consider, given your current circumstances," Phlox warned.

"Are they healthy?" Hoshi asked.

"Perfect," Phlox explained. "Identical twins."

"So, I won't be able to tell them apart?" Hoshi asked.

"Parents generally do," Phlox explained.

"Parents, plural," Hoshi sighed.

"I'm sure Corporal Chang will want to be involved," Phlox explained. "But it is your decision."

"Can you…can you call him down?" Hoshi asked. "I think if I do, he may not come."

"Of course," Phlox said before he went to the comm and called Corporal Daniel Chang to the Sick Bay.

Minutes later the dutiful MACO arrived and was shocked to see Hoshi there.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked her concerned.

"No, no, I'm not," Hoshi said.

Daniel noted that Phlox had left them alone.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I'm pregnant," Hoshi said as she met his eyes.

"What? You…you just found out?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"I've known for five days but we've been…we've been fighting the entire time," Hoshi admitted. "Phlox just confirmed it for me."

"Okay," Daniel said.

"And hold onto your hat," Hoshi said before she took a deep breath. "It's twins."

Daniel's eyes bulged, and he stumbled back half a step.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one taking the news that way," Hoshi smirked.

"Twins?" Daniel asked again.

"Identical boys," Hoshi added.

"Shit," Daniel sighed as he took a step closer.

"How are you feeling?"

"Scared shitless," Hoshi admitted. "One I thought I could do on my own but two…"

"Wait, what do you mean on your own?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, you broke up with me less than an hour ago," Hoshi said as she met his eyes.

"I over-reacted," Daniel said. "I needed to cool off, that's all."

"Breaking up with me is not an overreaction," Hoshi said loudly.

"Things have been off lately, for us," Daniel said. "But we should work on it, not just toss what we have aside."

"Are you kidding me?" Hoshi said as she jumped off the biobed. "We have been fighting like cats and dogs. I won't raise children in that kind of environment."

"What are you saying?" Daniel asked.

"I'm saying that maybe instead of trying to work things out, so we are together, we need to work out how to co-parent," Hoshi said.

"So, you don't want to be with me?" Daniel asked.

"I know that if things stay the same as they are, we shouldn't be together," Hoshi said.

"I think we should try," Daniel said. "Kids do better with two parents."

"Two parents who love and support each other, not two parents who fight all the time," Hoshi corrected him.

"I'll try if you will," Daniel offered.

Hoshi looked at him and sighed.

"I do love you Hoshi," Daniel said, honestly. "I just don't like you sometimes."

Hoshi laughed at his admission.

"I'd have to agree with you there," she smiled at him.

"We owe it to those boys to give it a shot," Daniel said as he took her hand.

The rational part of her wanted to say that co-parenting was the right answer, but something niggled at the back of her heart; he was right, they owed it to these babies to at least try.

XXX  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. I went away with my husband on a business trip and have been dealing with a cold and jet lag, but finally I felt the first bit of energy to write so here's the latest chapter.**

 **Warning: it's a tear-jerker and we're jumping ahead another year….**

XXX

"If we re-route power from the couplings here," Trip said to his engineering team. "We can hook up those extra power units on C deck, but if they keep sucking that level of power daily, I'm issuing a brown out from midnight until five am. Let's speak with each unit individually, so they conform to the new power regulations and that way I don't have to cut them off."

"But sir, some of the people on C deck work shifts and no power from…"

"I know Rostov, but there's always going to someone who gets screwed, and midnight to five am means the least amount of people," Trip sighed. "Talk to them. Help them to understand the need to reduce their daily power use so I don't have to do that."

His team nodded.

"Dismissed," Trip sighed as he looked back down at the schematics.

He was exhausted. T'Pol had been in a dark place for a few months now and he felt himself being sucked in with her. In some ways, he couldn't blame her. Between T'Pol, the Captain, and him they were probably each working 60-hour weeks regularly and had little time for anything pleasurable. The demands of running this ship, making trade partners, dealing with crew issues, and general maintenance without the assistance of Starfleet and their allies was taxing. Some days, Trip thought T'Pol's idea to settle on a planet, was looking better and better.

And now, with all the kids, and expectant parents on board it felt like everyone was having a power field day. More lights were being used, more portable devices…hell, he even caught one crew member with her own hydroponics lab going because she didn't like the taste of the tomatoes from the ship's lab. He was going to have to speak with the Captain and T'Pol about surprise crew quarters inspections, so they could gather up all the illegal and power-draining devices.

"Fuck," Trip said under his breath. He was about to become the most hated man on board for this plan.

"Here," T'Pol said as she passed him a cup of tea.

Trip turned and smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you a cup of tea, and ask you to take a break," T'Pol said. She had sensed his mood across the ship nearly twenty minutes ago and had taken advantage of Lieutenant Reed on the Bridge and taken a break to bring her mate something soothing for his current temperament.

"Just what the doctor ordered," Trip sighed as he looked down at the cup of tea and then up at her. He gestured with a nod of his head for her to join him in his office.

When the door shut behind them he kissed her on the top of her head. In all the years that they had been together, he could count on one hand the public displays of affection they had shared. She was affectionate in private, but he knew, almost as if it was an unspoken rule, that she would only tolerate so much of his affection in front of others.

"The energy drains on C deck?" T'Pol asked him.

"How'd you know?" Trip inquired.

"You've been talking about it for weeks," T'Pol said.

Truthfully, these last few months she'd sensed a one-sided bond had formed in their relationship and she knew most of his thoughts and feelings as he experienced them. And, at times, she sensed he knew hers, but it was…sporadic…unpredictable, and something she had not discussed with him. She had been struggling with this issue for months and needed to come to an understanding on her own before she involved him. It may involve them having to sever the tenuous bond they had, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"I think we're going to have to do surprise crew quarters inspections," Trip said. "There's no way in hell everyone needs the energy they are using and unless I get my crew to install limiters in every set of quarters…"

"Which half the crew are smart enough to hack…" T'Pol offered.

"Exactly," Trip sighed as he took a sip of his tea.

"We need to make this a societal change," T'Pol offered. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"That's great for Vulcans," Trip said as he put down his cup and gestured for her to come sit with him. "But try telling Hoshi she can't have a bottle heater in her quarters, or Melanie that playing that white noise for Winston all night can't continue."

T'Pol walked toward him and he pulled her onto his lap and buried his head in her neck and took a long, deep, breath of T'Pol.

She ran her hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"We'll speak with the Captain and make everyone understand that they need to think of the greater purpose of our mission and not the smaller details of daily comforts," T'Pol offered.

"You and I use a quarter of the power compared to some of these units," Trip said before he took another deep breath of T'Pol.

"We are hardly there except to sleep," T'Pol explained. "And we don't have children."

He felt a jolt of sadness run through him and he looked up at her.

She had no change in her expression and he wondered where that feeling came from. He must be so tired he was feeling things that weren't there.

"Want to speak with him at dinner tonight?" Trip asked.

"Did we make plans?" T'Pol inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"The three of us have not eaten together in over a week," Trip said. "I wanted to make sure it happened tonight."

"And when was I going to be made aware of this?" T'Pol asked, there was some teasing to her voice.

"When I showed up to escort you from the Bridge," Trip smirked at her. "I was going to bring flowers."

"Really?" T'Pol asked.

"And wear a jacket," Trip added with a teasing expression.

"And what is the reason for all this?" T'Pol inquired, knowing full well what his plans were for the evening, even if he didn't know that she was aware.

"It's your birthday, T'Pol," Trip said, knowing that she was just egging him on.

"I am aware of that fact," T'Pol said primly.

"Your 69th birthday," Trip said as he shoved his tongue into his cheek.

"And the significance of this is what exactly?" T'Pol asked as he projected incredibly vivid images of them simultaneously performing oral sex on each other.

"It's just a nice year to celebrate," Trip said with a large grin.

She couldn't help herself, his playfulness was catching, and she took advantage of the moment.

"After dinner I need to supervise experiments we are running in the chemistry lab," T'Pol said as she met his eyes and watched his face start to fall. "I probably won't return to our quarters until you are going on morning shift, so it's good we are spending our little time together with the Captain."

"What?" Trip asked, slightly annoyed. "You're ditching me after dinner?"

"I have experiments…"

"It's your birthday, T'Pol…" Trip practically whined.

She wanted to extend the joke, but the defeated look on his face and the sadness that was being projected, was causing her to be swayed.

"I'm joking," T'Pol said as she looked into his eyes.

"What?" Trip asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"I plan to spend the evening with you exploring the significance of turning 69," T'Pol smiled at him.

"Holy crap, you really had me!" Trip said as he sat back in his chair and looked at her. "You're getting better and better, darlin'"

"I think so," T'Pol said as she stood from her place on his lap. "I need to return to the bridge."

He playfully smacked her ass and stood with her.

"I can't trust you as far as I can throw you anymore," Trip chuckled.

"Well I hope you intend to do other things to me tonight that don't involve throwing me," T'Pol said with a sultry voice as she leaned into him.

Trip swallowed hard. "You know what 69 means, don't you?"

"I do," T'Pol said softly.

"You knew the whole time?" Trip asked.

"I suspected," T'Pol lied.

Trip leaned in and kissed her slowly and meaningfully.

"I'll see you at dinner," T'Pol said when they broke apart.

Trip nodded.

"And I will support your idea to inspect crew quarters," T'Pol said before she opened the door and left.

Trip sat down heavily in his chair and reached for his tea. It looked like her mood was on the upswing and that made his plans for tonight even more important.

XXX

Hoshi Sato walked toward her quarters and sighed. It was just after midnight and she was tired. As much as she had not been ready to return to work, she needed to. Her five month old twin boys were killing her with their demands and she had been taking it out on Daniel. She had just completed her first of three shifts this week and had started her journey as a working mother. She had filled in for some sporadic shifts over the last two months when they had encountered new species and languages but now she was on the schedule, if only part-time, and it felt good.

She looked down at her flabby belly and sighed. She needed to work on that too. There were a lot of things that had taken a back seat to the boys these last few months and she felt the sudden urge to focus on other things. Truthfully, she loved her boys, she loved their giggles and their drool and their fat little bellies. But she knew deep down that she was never meant to be just a mom. Sure, Amanda seemed content, as did some other women on the ship; but it wasn't for her. She needed more stimulation beyond fairy tale books and baby sing-a-longs. And finally, now that she was truly back at work, she would get that. Hoshi squeezed some loose flesh on her stomach and sighed again.

"Starting tomorrow morning," Hoshi said, determined, as she rounded the last corner.

Daniel had adjusted to parenting better than she had; he was a natural and part of her resented him for that. The boys, Toru and Akio, settled better in his arms, they slept better when he was home; he was a calming presence and she was the anxious mess. Daniel was patient with her moods, calm in the face a runny poop, vomit, and crying and seemed to relish in every new change and stage with their boys. She hadn't expected that at all. It was both comforting and alarming to see him as such a good father to their sons.

They hadn't married, much to his annoyance. But Hoshi honestly felt they needed to be sure before they truly bound themselves to each other. She knew he was just waiting for her to agree, but something kept holding her back. She wasn't sure what, but she figured she'd know if and when it was the right choice.

The door to their quarters opened when she was three steps away and Daniel came running out of them with a baby in his arms.

"He's not breathing!" He screamed at Hoshi as he ran past her. "Get Toru!"

Hoshi froze for a moment. She wanted to run after him, run after the baby in distress, but she had another baby that needed her as well. She ran into the room and scooped up Toru, listening for his breath and heart beat and thanking every god for it's presence, before she tucked him against her and ran for Sick Bay as well.

When she arrived, Daniel was crying and pacing as Phlox tried to resuscitate their son.

"What happened?" Hoshi screamed as she felt her knees buckling underneath her.

Someone, she wasn't sure who, quickly took Toru from her arms as she ran to her other son.

"They were sleeping and…and I was so grateful because Akio had been so fussy," Daniel said through tears as they watched their son's little body being shocked. "I fell asleep for a couple of hours and I…I woke up and…and they were fine…they were fine."

Hoshi felt him wrap her in his arms and fiercely tuck her against him.

"Hosh, I had a shower, to wake up for shift and…and I must not have heard the alarm, or I don't know, it delayed or…when I came out it was going off."

They watched as his little body got shocked again and Phlox inserted a needle into his chest and plunged some type of medication into him.

"I tried to get him to breathe but when I couldn't…when I couldn't…" Daniel started to gasp and sob at the same time as Hoshi saw Phlox shake his head and step away from her son.

"Phlox?!" Hoshi screamed as she pulled away from Daniel.

He turned and looked at them with one of the saddest expressions she had ever seen him wear.

"I'm sorry," Phlox said softly.

"Akio?" Hoshi asked as she stepped toward her son and touched his soft skin.

"Hoshi, he was gone," Phlox said. "Daniel tried everything and so did I."

"No," Hoshi said softly as she shook her head. "No, no, not…not Akio…he's a baby…he's…"

She heard Daniel's pained scream behind her and looked at her angelic son.

She ran her hand over his soft skin, touched his closed eyes, palmed his soft head of jet black hair, and touched his toes.

The tears rolled down her face until she couldn't even focus on her baby anymore. She wiped at them and tried to focus harder; she knew she needed to remember every detail of this moment, of him.

XXX

Trip woke up in the early hours of the morning and tried to focus his eyes on the woman who was sleeping contentedly beside him.

As they adjusted, he saw her form more and more clearly. She was facing him, her torso pulled back a couple of inches from his, but her lower half was flush with his. She was a rare beauty and his plans to ask her to marry him last night had been derailed. They had become so involved in the private celebration of her birthday that they had exhausted each other and fell asleep before he could ask. He had a speech planned, was actually going traditional and getting down on one knee even…

Somehow, asking her to marry him as they lay in bed, naked and needing showers didn't seem nearly as romantic. Maybe he should wait, pick another night, do it proper. He'd have to let Jon know it didn't happen, so he didn't spill the beans and ruin everything. Truthfully, since Trip had manufactured the ring for her, he had felt the urge to tell someone about his plans and Jon had been the man for that.

T'Pol's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with a deep contentment on her face.

"Good morning," Trip smiled at her.

"How long have you been awake?" T'Pol asked.

"Just a few minutes," Trip said quietly. He loved these moments in the dark between them, she seemed her most open to him and he felt almost as if he could sense her enjoyment of them as well.

"What time is it?" T'Pol asked.

"05:00," Trip said as he ran a soft finger down her exposed arm.

"We fell asleep," T'Pol said quietly.

"We did," Trip said with a smirk. "At least our heads were at the same end of the bed when that happened."

"That is fortunate," T'Pol said. "Because I don't think I would have enjoyed waking to your feet."

"Hardy har har," Trip chuckled.

"I enjoyed last night immensely," T'Pol said as she stretched slightly.

"I did as well," Trip smiled down at her.

She knew the question that had been on his mind all last night and suddenly felt his internal debate about asking her now or later. She also knew she needed to talk with him about some other serious issues related to them before he asked that question.

"Trip, do you ever sense me?" T'Pol asked.

He looked at her confused.

"For over a year, I have been noting a partial bond forming between us, but it appears to be only one-sided and that is concerning for me," T'Pol explained further.

"I love you," Trip said clearly. "There's nothing one-sided about…unless you feel differently or…"

"A bond is different," T'Pol explained. "I don't doubt our feelings for each other."

"Okay," Trip said as he continued to look at her perplexed.

"Vulcan mates sometimes form a telepathic bond with each other over time, and with contact," T'Pol explained.

"Wait, is that that thing Major Hayes was talking about?" Trip asked.

"Yes," T'Pol nodded. "I thought I would never experience this because I had mated with a human, but it appears I have bonded to you and you cannot bond with me."

"How do I do that?" Trip asked.

"Most of it is naturally occurring, but a stronger bond can be achieved with contact, meditation…"

"Darlin, you know how that went," Trip sighed.

"Yes, I remember," T'Pol sighed as well.

"So, how do you know that you have bonded with me?" Trip asked, his brows knitted together.

T'Pol shifted uncomfortably. She was about to reveal something that he wouldn't necessarily like, or even appreciate that she hadn't shared with him. And, honestly, she felt guilty for knowing his thoughts and feelings and not telling him.

"I can hear your thoughts…. sense your feelings," T'Pol said. "At first, I thought it was just because of my feelings for you and our close relationship. But then, I started to know specific things, hear you even in my head."

"What am I thinking right now?" Trip asked.

"This is fucked," T'Pol replied deadpan.

"Holy shit," Trip said. "You didn't think…you didn't think I should know that nothing was…that none of my thoughts were private?"

"I do feel guilty for my intrusion and I have made attempts to block you, but none have been very…eventful."

"How long?" Trip asked.

"Sixteen months and six days," T'Pol said. "Since I started to know something was happening. But just the last three months and ten days have your thoughts and feelings been perfectly clear."

"You've been sad these last few months," Trip said as he started to put the pieces together.

"A half-formed bond is incredibly dangerous," T'Pol said. "I was researching possible outcomes and…"

"Dangerous how?" Trip asked, suddenly scared.

"It can drive the one bonded mate to insanity," T'Pol said. "Or overload the neural cortex and create brain damage or an aneurysm causing death or…"

"Okay, none of those sound like options I like," Trip said as he placed a hand on her hip and squeezed slightly. "What do we need to do?"

"I think our only option is to have the bond severed," T'Pol said, a deep sadness wafted over him.

"But you don't want that?"

T'Pol looked at him strangely. "It's not a matter of want."

"But you really don't want that," Trip emphasized.

T'Pol knitted her eyebrows together.

"How do you know that?"

"Darlin, I can sense your strong feelings across the ship some days," Trip said with a smile. "I didn't realize it was anything to do with a bond or…"

"Wait, you sense me?" T'Pol asked, shocked.

"I can hear you sometimes too," Trip said. "Most of the time I just think I'm insane."

"My voice? You can hear my voice in your head?" T'Pol asked, trying to temper her elation.

"Yeah, just stupid things like 'Trip, do you hear me?' or sexually provocative things that I know you'd never actually say, so I was sure my mind was making them up."

"Sexually provocative?" T'Pol asked.

"Now, you think I'm nuts," Trip said as he shook his head.

"No, I have been…testing you," T'Pol hedged. "I have said some very out of character things in an attempt to get your attention. But I have not noticed a change in your thoughts or behaviour."

"So, you really were saying you wanted to 'suck my hairy balls until they were blue'?" Trip asked astonished.

"Among other things," T'Pol agreed quietly as she looked down.

"Holy shit," Trip gasped. "All that was actually you?"

"It was," T'Pol said softly as she still looked down.

Trip raised her chin with his finger and looked her in the eye.

"None of those things are something you should feel embarrassed about," Trip said softly. "You were trying to shock me, it seems."

"I was," T'Pol said with a slight smirk.

"Well, goal achieved darlin," Trip chuckled. "Does this mean it's not an incomplete bond?"

"It's more complete than I thought, but, it's still incomplete," T'Pol said, her mind running head of herself.

"So, what can we do to complete it?" Trip said.

"I don't know if a human can," T'Pol said, honestly.

"Well, this human would like to try," Trip said. "Because, I don't want an insane or dead wife."

Her eyes suddenly flicked toward him.

"You know what I was planning, don't pretend after rooting around in my head, you didn't," Trip warned.

"I'm sorry," T'Pol said, honestly. "I did attempt to block but was unable to do it for more than a few minutes at a time. It drained me of a lot of energy to keep a block in place throughout the day."

"Was that when you had that flu?" Trip asked.

"I had been blocking you most of the day for three days and it drained me of all my energy reserves," T'Pol said. "I learned quickly that I couldn't continue to do that."

"I don't like that lack of privacy, that's for sure," Trip said as she rubbed his chin. "But I guess we don't have much choice."

"We could seek to sever the bond," T'Pol offered. "I know this is a strange concept for you. On Vulcan this is a relationship that is sought and revered but on Earth…"

"I don't think I want to do that," Trip said, honestly. "You have so little of your culture left. You can't go to Vulcan, you'll never be able to participate in family events or…well, anything. And I have humans and our rituals all around me everyday. I think the least I can do is try and make this bond work for you. And, if after trying we can't get it working, then we'll consider severing it because I'd rather have you with me and healthy then a bond. Sound like a deal?"

T'Pol leaned forward and kissed him hungrily on the lips. She knew he had no idea what he'd said and the significance of it to her. But he had just made her the happiest woman on this ship.

"Thank you," she said as he pulled back.

"No more secrets?" Trip asked.

"None," T'Pol agreed.

"Will you still send me dirty talk?" He asked with a smirk.

T'Pol quirked an eyebrow. "Only if you're good."

Trip chuckled and nodded.

"Well, let me show you how good I can be," he said as he ducked his head under the sheet that lay over them and slithered down her body. She felt his mouth encounter her and her fingers scraped against the sheet.

XXX

Phlox walked into his quarters and looked at Amanda sleeping soundly on their bed with Entta against her, their beautiful daughter. Amanda's pregnant belly was swollen with their second child and he felt both elated at his fortune and pain at the misfortune of others.

"Phlox?" She asked groggily.

"Shhh," Phlox said softly. "I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to…"

He didn't know how to finish that sentence. Check on you? Make sure Entta was still alive? Make sure the baby inside Amanda was fine? Just listen to them breathe as one as they slept?

"What's the matter?" Amanda asked as she carefully disengaged herself from Entta and turned to face him.

"Hoshi and Daniel have lost Akio," Phlox said, trying to not allow the pain he personally felt about the loss enter into his voice.

"What?" Amanda said, a little loudly.

"Shhh," Phlox cautioned. "I just needed to see that you and Entta were alright, I shouldn't have woken you and…"

"Oh my god, how? How?" Amanda asked as she grasped her swollen belly and looked at their sleeping, breathing daughter.

"I just did the autopsy and…"

"Oh honey," Amanda said as she pulled him into her arms and hugged him tight.

"It's my job," Phlox said softly.

"It doesn't make it any easier," Amanda said quietly.

"He had a tiny tear in a heart valve," Phlox said. "I didn't see it, none of the tests showed…none of the scanners…"

"It's not your fault," Amanda said clearly as she pulled back and looked at him.

"I should have…"

"Shhh," she said as she placed a palm on his cheek. "Sometimes things happen."

"I feel responsible," Phlox said.

"But you aren't," Amanda said as she met his eyes. "You said it yourself, it didn't show up anywhere."

"Yes, but…"

"No," Amanda said firmly. "You are the best doctor they could have. If you couldn't save him, no one could. Know that."

Phlox looked at her for a long time, saying nothing.

"How are they?"

"How do you think?"

Amanda nodded and looked back toward their sleeping daughter.

"Is Toru…"

"Fine," Phlox said. "I sedated both parents and they are being monitored. Kim is taking care of Toru and…and I should get back."

"Bring Toru here," Amanda said. "They need some time and…and they know I'll take the best care of him."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Amanda nodded.

"You take care of them," Amanda said as she straightened her back. "And I'll snuggle him so much he won't have time to miss his brother."

Phlox leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Amanda nodded and watched him leave.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Please see earlier notes. Anything in Italics is a bond interaction. I've jumped ahead another year…**

XXX

"I've never met a more pig-headed, irritating…"

"Is this the way you speak to all your visitors?" Esilia countered.

"It's the way I speak to visitors on my ship who continuously disobey my orders!" Jon barked at her.

"Then drop me off on the next station and you won't have to deal with me anymore!" Esilia snapped back.

"I'd like nothing more!" Jon said as he stepped closer to her and towered over her small frame. "But the next space station is weeks away, so you're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you."

"I am an experienced…"

"Not on my ship!" Jon snapped.

"Then I'm a prisoner," Esilia said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have told you time and time again that you are a guest," Jon sighed, slightly defeated.

"I don't feel like one," Esilia said softly.

"Look, you aren't one of my crew, so you are not permitted access to…"

"Give me something to do," Esilia asked kindly. "I have never…I'm used to always being busy and this…this…nothingness is driving me crazy."

Jon looked at her and saw the desperation in her.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll speak with T'Pol and…and we'll figure something out, okay?"

"Thank you," Esilia smiled at him. It was the first time she had smiled at him since she arrived on his ship after they had rescued her from an anomaly a week ago.

Truthfully, he'd never met a woman like her before. She was Ikaaran and stubborn and beautiful and he wasn't sure if he wanted to throw her out an airlock or kiss her. He'd never been more confused or more elated in his entire life. She tested him at every turn, questioning his ideals, his choices, his command for Christ sakes. During their first dinner together, Trip and T'Pol had run interference as the things she said to him and he replied got more heated and heated. T'Pol had finally exited with her under the ruse of showing her an ongoing experiment in their labs.

He'd not slept well this week and that had possibly contributed to his sour mood. They'd been in this timeless existence for almost four years and he was starting to question his decision to remain on board the ship. Children were multiplying, crew members were fighting, energy was wasted, and he was…exhausted.

"When we resolve an argument on Earth, we usually share a drink to show it's all forgiven," Jon said as he gestured toward a bottle of two-year-old scotch sitting on the shelf.

Esilia nodded and he smiled down at her before he walked toward the bottle and took it from the shelf. He poured her a finger and handed it to her before he poured himself two fingers.

"To better inter-species relations," Jon said as he raised his glass and she did the same.

They clinked glasses and downed the warm amber liquid.

"You sure there's alcohol in this?" Esilia said as she looked at him seriously.

"We brew it ourselves," Jon said as he placed down his glass. "In thirty-eight years we're going to have some pretty amazing scotch to drink."

"Another?" Esilia asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ikaaran alcohol is far more potent. This is like drinking flavored water."

Jon laughed at her joke and poured them another drink.

"To flavored water," Esilia said with a teasing voice before she raised her glass and gestured for him to do the same.

"You always like to make a point," Jon said as he clinked glasses with her and they downed a second glass.

"I do," Esilia smirked at him as she placed down her glass. "The flavor was better that time."

Jon chuckled at her joke.

XXX

Daniel Chang chased Toru down the hallway. "Hold on buddy!"

He caught up with his son and scooped the giggling boy into his arms. He laughed with him and continued down the hall with Toru dangling upside down and laughing.

"Who's making all that noise in my hallway?" Trip playfully called around the corner as he rounded it.

"Me!" Toru laughed.

Trip stopped in front of them and bent in half turning his head upside down to see Toru better.

"I thought that sounded like Toru!" Trip smiled at the giggling boy before he stood, and Daniel twisted Toru around, so he was upright again. "You two are having fun."

"Hosh has another headache so we thought we'd let her sleep," Daniel said, sadly.

"T'Pol said she seemed to be…"

Daniel shook his head in the negative while Toru twisted in his arms to get placed down.

"Just a second Toru," Daniel said. "It's a year on Tuesday and…"

Trip nodded. "The first anniversary has got to be the hardest. How are you doing?"

"I miss him, don't…I mean I could never…" Daniel stammered as his eyes glassed over.

"I get it," Trip said as he clapped the man on the shoulder.

"It's just…we have Toru," Daniel said. "In some ways, we're so lucky. Does that sound crazy?"

"No, no, it doesn't at all," Trip said as he pulled at Toru's hand. "He's pretty amazing."

Daniel wiped a stray tear and straightened himself.

"We better go," Daniel said. "This one wants to run so I'm taking him to the kid's park."

"Good idea," Trip nodded. "If you need anything…"

"Thanks," Daniel nodded before Trip stepped out of his way and allowed the man and his son to pass.

He couldn't imagine losing a child; it must be heart-breaking. Daniel and Hoshi had been a mess for a good few months before he seemed to step out of the grief and get back to himself. Hoshi took longer and had just returned to work on a full-time basis in the last three months. She still spoke with everyone but there was a distance about her that Trip felt whenever they were around. She only smiled when she was around Toru and very rarely seemed to laugh. It was hard seeing them go through this but, despite the loss, they seemed strong as a couple and committed to being good parents to Toru.

He was one of eleven kids on board Enterprise now and the whole dynamic of the ship had changed as the kids became toddlers and were around the ship more. There were five kids over the age of two, three kids between one and two and the rest were babies. Four more crew members were expecting which would bring their grand total up to fifteen kids by year five. The Captain's plan was working nicely, and they were creating the next crew that would continue to fulfill their mission to save Earth.

Trip sighed and walked down the corridor toward their quarters and was greeted by T'Pol just getting out of the shower; a robe wrapped around her body.

"You said you'd wait," Trip sighed as he watched her walk past him.

"You said you'd be here thirty-four minutes ago," T'Pol said, not looking at him.

"I gave you reasons," Trip said, noting the messages he'd sent her over their bond.

"I received them," T'Pol said as she pulled out some underwear and some fresh clothes.

"And you ignored them?" Trip asked as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"I needed a shower," T'Pol said simply.

Trip dropped his forehead onto her shoulder and sighed.

" _I'm sorry," Trip said quietly over their bond._

" _I know you are, but I am hungry and…" T'Pol answered him over their bond._

" _And?" Trip asked._

" _And you've been staying at work later and later lately," T'Pol said. "We promised each other we were going to devote more time to meditation and the bond."_

Trip closed his eyes and nodded his head. "You're right. Tomorrow, I'm leaving the minute my shift is complete, injector coils be damned."

"Trip, please don't make light of…" T'Pol said as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"I'm not," Trip said as he lifted his head to look at her. "I'm just tired and, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

T'Pol nodded and stepped away from him to don her clothing.

"Give me two minutes to shower and change," Trip said. "We can grab a quick meal and still get in the meditation tonight."

T'Pol simply nodded her head and continued to dress. Trip bolted for their washroom and stripped off his dirty clothes before he jumped into the shower. He got under the cool spray and started scrubbing. Truthfully, he had not enjoyed meditating. Not because he didn't like the activity, he got used to it, but because it deepened their bond. And the more their bond deepened the more he felt T'Pol's desire to have children. Children he'd never be able to give her. Children that would never be. How did a man deal with his inadequacy in not being able to give the woman he loved the one thing she wanted most? He turned off the water after quickly cleaning his body, toweled himself off before he wrapped it around his waist and walked into their living quarters. She was sitting on the chair reading something on the PADD.

"You were quick," T'Pol said as she watched him walk in.

"I broke one promise tonight, I don't intend to break another," Trip smiled down at her before he leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly. He pulled on some grey pants and a turtle neck before he finger combed his hair and turned to look at her still reading.

"Ready?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"You are not wearing under garments," T'Pol noted.

"So, you were watching?" Trip smirked at her.

T'Pol just looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"I thought we could try that nude meditation again tonight?" Trip asked as he looked down at her beautiful face. She was so gorgeous she deserved to be replicated; it was a shame. "I figured it wasn't worth wasting a pair of clean underwear if I was just going to take them off."

T'Pol quirked an eyebrow and said nothing before she rose and walked toward him.

"You should have said something before I put mine on," she teased as she pressed her chest against his.

"Naw, I like taking them off," Trip smiled down at her. "Shall we?"

She walked ahead of him and they exited their quarters to eat.

XXX

Jonathan Archer woke when he suddenly felt cold. He looked around the darkened room and saw a figure moving about. It confused him because the figure was not Porthos and…

"Who's there?" Jon asked, his head ached terribly and his whole body felt heavy. His whole naked body…

"I need to go," Esilia's voice said from across the room as she pulled on some pants.

Then the memories, foggy as they may be, started to come back to him. They had been arguing, then they resolved the argument, then they drank…they drank a lot, then he kissed her and she…and they…holy hell!

"Esilia, wait!" Jon said as he started to sit up and then, realizing he was naked groped around for a blanket to wrap around himself.

"No, go back to sleep, you need it and I…I need to leave," Esilia said, there was a tension in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, we shouldn't have…"

"It's fine," Esilia said.

"No, it's not," Jon said as he staggered to standing and clumsily walked toward her, tripping over a shoe in the process. "I took advantage of you and…"

Esilia laughed loudly.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I am not intoxicated," Esilia said. "If anyone took advantage of another, it was I who took advantage of you!"

"What?" Jon asked confused.

"I have found you attractive since I arrived on your ship," Esilia said quietly. "This moment was pre-determined."

"I'm sorry?" Jon asked, still confused.

"I need to get to my things," Esilia said carefully. "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Why? If you wanted this, then why are you running off like you didn't?" Jon asked, confused.

Esilia froze mid-shoe tie up.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I had no idea your species could ejaculate," Esilia noted. "Admittedly I had not researched your sexual practices, but I assumed from what I saw in medical that you created babies and then implanted them."

"Esilia, I have no idea what you are…"

"Ikaarans are guaranteed pregnancy when ejaculate is present," Esilia explained. "Ikaaran men don't ejaculate unless the couple is trying to produce a baby. It seems human men always do?"

"Pretty much," Jon said, his eyebrows knitted. "But we are two different species…"

"Although I know of no Human-Ikaaran offspring, we are a species that has inter-bred for hundreds of years, our systems are adapted to carrying children from multiple species."

"And why do you need to get to your things?" Jon asked, still trying to release his brain from the fog it was in.

"I think I have one pill in my belongings that would ensure a pregnancy would not occur," Esilia said as she stood from tying her boots. "I have a small window to take it and…"

"Shit," Jon said suddenly as everything dawned on him. "Let me get dressed and come with you."

"There's no time!" Esilia said anxiously.

"The window is THAT small?" Jon asked.

She didn't answer him and just left his quarters. Jon turned on the lights and shaded his eyes as he scrambled around looking for pants and a shirt and his shoes. His head seemed to be pounding even worse and his stomach lurched with every movement, but he needed to get to her quarters and at least be there to support her. They'd both been part of the act, alcohol or not, and he needed to see this through and not just let her take care of it.

He dressed himself hastily and stumbled from his quarters and into the low lights of the hallway; it was evening, and Trip always insisted the lights were lowered another ten percent at that time to conserve energy.

"Thank god," he muttered as he walked toward the turbolift and waited for it to arrive.

It opened and Trip and T'Pol stepped out of it.

"Captain?" Trip asked as he watched his friend stagger into the lift.

"No time!" Jon barked before the doors closed.

"He smelled of alcohol," T'Pol said. "A lot of it."

"Shit," Trip shook his head. Jon had been drinking more and more lately, but he'd never been drunk outside of his quarters.

"Trip to the Bridge," Trip said into the closest comm.

"Bridge," Travis' voice rang through.

"Travis, locate the Captain for me," Trip said.

"He's on H Deck just outside H16," Travis answered.

"H16 is Esilia's quarters, the Ikaaran," T'Pol said as she punched the turbolift button and waited for it to come back.

"Why the hell is he there?" Trip asked, confused.

"They argue a great deal," T'Pol said. "Perhaps in his drunken state he is seeing her to prove a point or try and win an argument."

"Shit," Trip said as he watched the doors to the turbolift open and they both bolted inside.

XXX

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Name: Please see earlier notes. We've jumped ahead another year.**

XXX

Trip looked down at his sleeping wife and sighed. She was finally resting, and he had a moment to think without knowing she was listening.

He got up off the bed and walked toward the window as he wiped his face. It was their third loss since they got married eight months ago. Right after Esilia found out the pregnancy had continued, she, quite off-handedly, mentioned to T'Pol something she observed in Sick Bay. Her innocent observation lead T'Pol on a mission of discovery.

Apparently, Phlox had been experimenting with Vulcan-Human IVF and had been keeping it from them. He'd acquired Vulcan ova on one of their planetary visits and used a dead crew members sperm to develop a method of creating a Vulcan-Human child. When confronted, he admitted to his work and showed T'Pol the promising results. She was impressed, despite his subterfuge.

Trip had insisted on a Vulcan ceremony, another nod to her culture, before they got pregnant. Despite living with her for years, he believed they should be married before any children arrived. In some ways, he'd wished he not pushed the ceremony, not because he didn't want to marry, but because he thought it might prolong this process; that Phlox would have had more time to perfect the IVF before they tried.

Trip turned and looked at her peacefully sleeping and sighed heavily. He needed to go for a walk; clear his head and think of some reasons why they shouldn't continue just now.

He exited their cabin and nearly bumped into Jon walking Keira in the hallway.

"You're on duty tonight?" Trip asked him as he looked down at the beautiful half-alien little girl longingly.

"When am I not on duty?" Jon asked with a smile as he looked down at his daughter. "How is she?"

"Upset," Trip said softly as he failed to make eye contact.

"How are you?"

Trip didn't answer for a long time and they walked in silence with only Kiera's newborn gurgles breaking the silence.

"I'm trying to figure a way to get her to take a break," Trip said quietly. "As we left Sick Bay she mentioned starting again in 8 weeks to Phlox."

"Shit," Jon sighed.

"It's too hard, Jon," Trip said softly. "I think we should let Phlox work on this for another year or so before…"

"She obviously disagrees," Jon said as he shifted Kiera in his arms.

"She wants him to try inducing her pon farr because apparently that enhances fertility," Trip said as he rubbed at the stubble on his chin. He hadn't left her side for the last 12 hours as she lost the baby, slowly and sadly.

"And what does Phlox think?"

"He thinks her pon farr is only a year or two away and inducing it now could screw up her entire fertility cycle," Trip said.

"And what do you think?" Jon asked.

"I think if our best chance is at pon farr, we need to let Phlox develop the IVF until then and then go for it; how I'm not sure," Trip said reluctantly.

"How?"

"You know she's going to be mad with lust, right?" Trip asked, uncomfortably.

"I have read something about that," Jon said as he cleared his throat.

"So, imagine strapping her down, in those circumstances, and implanting an embryo in her and making her stay still for a day or two," Trip said.

"I…how…?"

"Phlox had some ideas," Trip said as he met his friend's eyes.

"Trip, if it's too personal…"

"It is personal, real personal, but I think I need your perspective," Trip said as he met Jon's eyes.

Jon nodded for him to continue.

"We'd have sex for a couple of days to make her happy and…and distract her," Trip said. "Then she'd be sedated, Phlox would implant the embryo and I'd…I'd continue to…so she was still distracted when she woke."

"While she's immobilized?" Jon asked.

"And in and out of consciousness. Real romantic, huh?" Trip chuckled sadly.

"To be perfectly honest," Jon said. "I have never thought there was anything romantic about the process of IVF."

Trip met his eyes sadly.

"But," Jon continued. "I always have thought that the idea behind IVF…that these two people would literally do anything to have a child together…well, that's romantic."

Trip smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Thanks," Trip said softly.

"I'm being completely honest," Jon said as he shifted a fussing Kiera in his arms. "I got lucky."

"She is something," Trip smiled at the sleeping baby.

"Vulcans are just so insular they have not adapted, physically, to inter-breeding like Ikaarans," Jon said. "They are a little too easily adapted, it seems."

"You're…you're happy with Kiera though?"

Jon smiled down at his month-old daughter. "I am."

"How are things with Esilia?" Trip asked the question no-one else would.

"Difficult," Jon replied. "She won't live together. Won't marry…"

"Kiera is an Archer though," Trip said, confused.

"Culturally the child takes the father's last name," Jon said. "But Ikaaran women are fiercely independent and usually live separate from partners."

"Partners, plural?"

"Apparently, monogamy is not cultural for Ikaarans," Jon swallowed hard.

"Really?" Trip asked, surprised.

"Trip, the idea of her sleeping with a member of my crew…" Jon said, his jaw tight.

"Oh man," Trip shook his head.

"You want to convince T'Pol to wait for pon farr and I need to convince Esilia to be with me, how…how the hell do we do that?"

Trip said nothing for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Jon," Trip said. "We got involved with alien women and we need to understand that they don't hold the same…ideas that we do. T'Pol will probably not listen when I ask her to wait because Vulcans are so type A they make human type A people look like surfer dudes."

Jon laughed at his joke.

"And as far as Esilia goes," Trip hedged. "You may want her to be exclusively yours but short of detaining her in her room, you can't prevent what, culturally, she wants."

Jon nodded sadly and looked down at his daughter.

"You know," Jon said with a strange glint in his eye. "When an Ikaaran woman has two babies with the same man, other men are supposed to avoid her. It's seen as the closest to an exclusive relationship that they have."

"You're going to knock her up again?" Trip asked, surprised by his friend's idea.

"It's a possibility if she won't…come around," Jon sighed. "It feels like I'm trapping her though. I want her to want to be with me."

"Then don't trap her," Trip said, honestly. "I don't know any woman, Ikaaran, Vulcan, or Human who would be happy trapped."

"I know," Jon said.

"Would you want that for her?" Trip asked as he nodded toward Kiera.

Jon exchanged a look with him.

"Then don't trick his mother into a relationship," Trip offered his honest opinion. "Be grateful for Kiera and see where things with Esilia go."

Jon nodded and said nothing.

"Look, I better get back," Trip said softly. "You know, I like these chats at 1 am."

"I have a feeling you'll be able to find me at this time for a while," Jon chuckled.

Trip clapped his friend on the back and leaned down to kiss Kiera on the forehead before he turned around and went back to T'Pol.

XXX

Travis was tired. He'd been up five times in the last hour to settle their newest baby, Cyril, and get him back to sleep.

"He okay?" Julia asked as he joined her back in bed.

"I just worry about him waking Amelia," Travis said as he snuggled in next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Tight spaces," Julia yawned. "I don't know how Phlox and Amanda do it."

"Four kids have got to be…tight in these quarters."

"I hear they are moving, taking over two enlarged cabins," Julia said, tiredly.

"Someone's got to stop them from going at it like rabbits," Travis huffed.

"They don't," Julia yawned.

"Julia, they have four kids in…"

"Every time they have sex his sperm lives in her for 30 days," Julia said quietly. "In those 30 days she ovulates so…"

"Wait, they're not going at it like rabbits?" Travis asked, suddenly awake.

"As far as I know," Julia yawned. "Only five times."

"They have four kids," Travis said.

"And I'm sure we'll hear about the next one soon enough…" Julia said as she rolled away from him. "Shhh, I need to sleep."

Travis half sat up and thought about this new information. It turned everything on it's head. Only five times?

"Are you sure?" Travis asked. "Who told you this?"

"Amanda," Julia sighed. "It's why she's with him."

"Excuse me?" Travis asked, surprised.

"She was keen on kids and wanted someone who could…who could…" she was nodding off.

"Could what?" Travis asked.

"Huh?"

"Amanda wanted someone who could…?"

"Oh, produce," Julia said quietly. "She wanted guaranteed kids and Phlox was a guarantee. She did the research."

"She researched?" Travis asked, even more intrigued.

There was no reply.

"Julia?" Travis asked.

All he got in response was soft snores.

"Ah hell, now I'm not gonna sleep," he said as he lay down heavily and looked at the ceiling. With two kids and work it wasn't surprising they hadn't talked about this before. They were so tired half the time, it was hard to just get through the day in your life, never mind talk about other people's lives. But, this information about Phlox and Amanda had come as quite the shock. He always thought they were an odd pairing and now this little bit of information had shed light on why they were together. Amanda wanted kids. It was that simple. Phlox had scored one of the hottest ladies on board because he was a fertile man. It was that simple.

Travis rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Only a few hours until shift and he needed some sleep. He heard Amelia shift slightly and willed her to go back to sleep. Then she started to whine. He was sure she could still go back to sleep.

"Pee!" Amelia whined across the room. "Pee daddy!"

Travis huffed and rose from the bed. "You pee'd sweetie?"

Amelia just cried. He lifted the soaking child and carried her to the washroom where he would hose her down and get her changed.

"Jules?" He called over his shoulder.

"I'm on it," Julia said tiredly as she shifted out of their bed and got to work changing their daughter's soaked bed.

At this rate, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

XXX

"Tea, darlin'?" Trip asked T'Pol as she opened her eyes and rolled onto her back.

"I need to…" she said as she shifted uncomfortably and looked toward him.

"I'll clean it up, you got get a shower," Trip said kindly as he walked over to help her stand.

"Why didn't we…?"

"I forgot, and you were sedated," Trip offered by way of explanation as she stood, embarrassed and covered in copper colour blood below the waist.

All times she'd miscarried she's bled for almost two weeks afterwards. When her blood finally stopped being copper in colour and was green again, she was fully healed from the loss. How there was any blood left in her after each miscarriage Trip had no idea. She wore extra pads, placed special coverings on their bed and still they both woke drenched in her blood each morning. She'd tried to get him to sleep separately, saying he didn't have to deal with this, only she did, but he'd been insistent on staying with her.

Phlox had offered to give her something to stop the heavy bleeding, but she'd insisted that as natural a recovery was necessary. So, they dealt with scenes from Carrie daily and he had stopped being squeamish and uncomfortable a long time ago. But, she still projected some embarrassment each time there was a mess.

"Go get a shower, it'll make you feel better," Trip said before he kissed her on the forehead and she shuffled groggily away.

He stripped the bed and then gathered her messy clothes off the floor of the washroom and sent them all down to laundry. He used a high velocity cleaner he'd made in engineering to clean up the mattress and placed fresh new bedding down with the absorbency pads underneath. When it was all back together he sat down heavily on a chair and waited for her to emerge clean and slightly more awake.

"Thank you," T'Pol said as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so sorry darlin," Trip said for the thousandth time in the last few hours.

She sat down on the second chair and reached for her tea.

"Fifteen weeks is progress," T'Pol said simply.

"I guess," Trip sighed as he leaned forward onto his knees with his own tea mug in his two hands. "It doesn't make me want to try again anytime soon though."

"Trip…" T'Pol said, alarmed.

"Just hear me out," Trip interrupted. "I want this to work as much as you do, but we can't keep doing this to your body or our emotions. I think we take a break, maybe for a year, or until your pon farr and…"

"I'd like to get us closer to a full-term pregnancy before then, so my body is better adapted to receive and sustain a pregnancy," T'Pol said as she placed down her mug. "We only have one chance every seven years and I don't intend to waste it."

"T'Pol a year ago we didn't even think we could have kids, and now we've lost three," Trip sighed. "It's screwing us both up. I know our best chance is pon farr, but I want us to not be messed up by the time we get there, does that make sense to you?"

She said nothing in return.

"I know you want to just keep doing this again and again until we finally get a baby," Trip sighed as he took her hand in his. "But maybe we're not going to be good parents to any child at that point."

"What do you mean?" T'Pol asked, confused.

"This is tearing you up inside," Trip said as he met her eyes. "Can you imagine the emotional state you'll be in after five losses? Ten? Fifteen? Can you imagine what I'll be like?"

T'Pol swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"There's more at stake here, darlin, then a baby," Trip said softly as he got off his chair and kneeled before her. "I love you. I want you. Yes, a baby would be amazing, but I fell in love with you and bound myself to you you regardless of a child. You did the same with me. I don't want our quest for a child ruining what we have. Because it's pretty amazing and…"

"I understand," T'Pol interrupted. "I do, Trip."

"Do you?" Trip asked.

T'Pol took a deep breath. "We'll wait a year and make a decision then if we wish to continue or not. We both need some time, and Phlox needs to work on the IVF process."

"I know this disappoints you," Trip said as he kissed her hands.

"It does," T'Pol said. "But maybe I need to step back and get some perspective."

Trip raised his head and looked at her.

"Just because a child is, theoretically possible, doesn't mean it's possible in practice," T'Pol said. "I will help Phlox develop the IVF process in the next year and I am confident we'll have a better outcome then."

"And right now, you need to recover from this one," Trip said quietly.

"Sarah," T'Pol said.

"I like that," Trip smiled at her. "I'll add her name later."

T'Pol nodded and stood, walking back to their bed.

"Join me?" She asked, her voice vulnerable.

Trip nodded, and they crawled into bed together fully clothed. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and settled in behind her.

"You are the most amazing man I know," T'Pol said quietly as they lay together.

"I am, am I?" Trip smiled into the back of her neck.

"You are experiencing great pain, I see it, you have it hidden from me, but it's there," T'Pol said softly as she kissed his hand. "And all you care about is me."

"Well, I love you," Trip said quietly. "And I wish I could make it all better; I wish I could take away your pain."

"Vulcans believe everything has purpose," T'Pol said softly. "The losses of Sarah, T'Yar, and Henry, as painful as they are, has taught us something about being parents that we will draw from when we do have a child."

"And what is that?" Trip asked as he swallowed hard.

"How precious a gift he or she will be," T'Pol said as she started to softly cry.

Trip allowed his own tears to flow and pulled her in a little closer.

It was a long time before either fell asleep.

XXX

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. You know how much I like to skip ahead a year…well, I've done it again. Maybe a year and a couple of months this time…**

XXX

Trip Tucker gently placed his open palm on the small swell that was her naked belly and smiled.

"I can see you getting bigger and bigger every day but no one else has probably noticed," he said reverently as he looked over at her face.

"The baby is the size of a pomegranate and Vulcan children are generally smaller than human children…" T'Pol said.

"But she's in there and she's happy," Trip smiled at his wife.

"She is," T'Pol nodded as she watched him rub a small circle on her belly with his open palm.

"And I've also noticed you sleeping the entire night," Trip said quietly.

"As she is half human as well as Vulcan, she is taxing my system a great deal and causing considerable fatigue," T'Pol said, reaching down and swiped a hand through his hair.

"It's nice you can keep your food down again," Trip said with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry you had to witness…" T'Pol started.

"Darlin, I don't care about any of that except how much it upset you," Trip said. "And maybe now you can gain back some of that weight you lost."

"You believe I am too thin?" T'Pol asked, unsure.

Trip said nothing, but she felt across the bond that he was worried about her weight loss. She had noticed her protruding hips and the skin hanging off her arms; it was startling how thin she was sometimes when she looked in the mirror.

They hadn't waited the year as agreed, as soon as she was confident a pregnancy could go forward successfully, approximately seven months after the last loss and after much lab work to perfect the process, she had approached Trip about trying again.

"I will venture to eat higher caloric food," T'Pol said softly. "I don't want you worrying."

"I'm not…"

"You are," T'Pol interrupted.

Trip said nothing in return.

"Esilia…"

"Jon's not going to let her take Kiera," Trip interrupted.

"Do you know why she wants to go?" T'Pol asked.

"Because he keeps trying to get her to commit?" Trip asked.

"Ikaaran women live most of their lives independently," T'Pol noted. "She has been living on her own since she was the equivalent of fifteen earth years."

"Okay," Trip said slowly. "But it's not just about her. They have Kiera and…"

"Do you know the challenge it has been living in this ship with so many others for this long?" T'Pol asked.

"Are we talking about Esilia or you?" Trip asked.

T'Pol looked at him carefully and projected assurance across their bond.

"Fine," Trip said. "Everyone has noticed she's been having trouble."

"She wants to live planet-side for a few months each year, that's all," T'Pol said. "The Captain could visit."

Trip huffed.

"Not all relationships are the same, or based on human standards," T'Pol said as she sat up slightly and he moved back. Her shirt fell over her bare belly, covering it again. "I have conformed to the human relationship standard but Esilia doesn't feel the same."

Trip nodded.

"You need to help him understand," T'Pol said as she cupped his cheek. "You of all people are in the unique situation to make him understand."

Trip looked into her eyes and nodded.

"What have you given up?" Trip asked her. "What sort of Vulcan relationship…uh, things, would you like?"

"You married me in a Vulcan ceremony, you will go through pon farr with me when the time arrives…"

"I know what I've done or what's coming," Trip said. "I'd like to know what you'd like that's Vulcan…you know, that I'm not doing."

T'Pol looked at him and projected feelings of satisfaction.

"Really?" Trip asked.

"Yes," T'Pol answered. "I wouldn't leave you, ever."

Trip closed his eyes and sighed.

"Trip, be assured of that," T'Pol said as she pulled his hand into hers.

"Okay," Trip said softly.

"But you need to help Jon understand or he's going to lose them both," T'Pol said honestly.

Trip nodded. "I'll talk with him."

"Good," T'Pol said before she leaned forward and kissed him.

XXX

"A little stronger on the end," Hoshi said with a smile as she looked down at Amelia Mayweather.

"Ochtch," Amelia said seriously.

"Perfect!" Hoshi said clapping for the child.

"Ochhtch," Toru corrected them both.

Hoshi gave her 4-year old son an admonishing look and he dropped his head slightly.

"Achtchhhh," Bethany Cole said loudly.

"No, it's an O sound Bethany," Hoshi corrected, nicely.

"OOachtchhhhh," Heidi said animatedly.

"You're getting there," Hoshi said to the little girl

Heidi shrugged her shoulders and went back to colouring with Marcus and Gilbert.

"You guys are doing great!" Hoshi said before she pressed her hands to her knees and stood up. "Free time for…. ten minutes?"

Bethany, Toru, Gilbert and Tanner looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry, until the banana," Hoshi said as she pointed to the clock behind her.

They all nodded and left to pursue their separate interests of blocks, books and colouring.

Hoshi walked over to the teacher desk and sat down in the chair to make notes of their progress.

The door to the daycare/school opened and Malcolm walked inside.

"I thought you might need a coffee," Malcolm said as he handed it to Hoshi.

"You read my mind," Hoshi smiled at him as she took the warm mug from him.

He looked around the room, kids were running everywhere; they were loud and busy and happy. She'd taken this part-time teaching position a few months ago and Malcolm had been surprised by her choice. Since the loss of Akio Hoshi had expressed little interest in other children, besides Toru. Working two days a week in the daycare seemed out of character for her.

"You really enjoy this?" Malcolm asked her as he looked around the room befuddled by the activity.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Hoshi asked sarcastically.

"A little," Malcolm said.

Hoshi laughed at his honestly.

Hoshi gestured for Malcolm to sit down with her.

"How are things with Marija?" Hoshi asked.

Malcolm shrugged.

"That great, huh?" Hoshi smirked.

"She is…I probably shouldn't say," Malcolm noted.

"Your choice," Hoshi said, sitting back in her chair.

"It's just very…awkward still," Malcolm sighed. "Shouldn't it be…easier after this long?"

"Things with Daniel have never been easy," Hoshi said. "I'm not sure we all get 'easy'"

"True," Malcolm said softly.

"Do you love her?"

"I like her very much," Malcolm said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't marry her, or anything based on that glowing report," Hoshi chuckled.

"She and Sylvia are the only ones not…"

"And that's the reason you lock that relationship down?" Hoshi asked with raised eyebrows.

"True," Malcolm admitted.

"Look," Hoshi said as she leaned forward. "There are other cultures and species…marriages break up…"

"So, I should go the way of Trip and the Captain or wait until…"

"And Rick, don't forget about Liosha," Hoshi said.

"She looks so human it's hard to think of her as alien," Malcolm noted.

"Underneath she's not," Hoshi said with waggled eyebrows.

"Really?" Malcolm asked intrigued.

"Apparently," Hoshi cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "More…uh…access points."

"Really?" Malcolm asked, even more intrigued.

"Yep," Hoshi said.

"Is that why she's carrying twins?"

Hoshi shrugged and started to laugh. "They are not due on the same date."

"Wait, what?"

"There were two separate events that created two separate babies and they are just telling everyone twins because it's easier. But Liosha told me and Julia they were due almost a week apart. She has two wombs, you know?"

Malcolm looked at her flabbergasted.

"This has been a very educational visit…" Malcolm smirked.

"I'm glad I could educate," Hoshi smiled at him. "All I'm saying is that an alien woman might be…"

"The Captain and Esilia got pregnant easy enough, same as Rick and Liosha, but Trip and T'Pol…"

"I can't…it must be so hard, especially being surrounded by all the kids, babies and pregnancies…"

"They have been spending a lot more time separate from everyone lately," Malcolm noted.

"I feel so badly for them," Hoshi admitted. "Akio…I think of him every single day…but at least I know I can have more, if I want them."

"Do you?" Malcolm asked.

"Daniel has been hinting," Hoshi explained.

"But do you?" Malcolm asked.

"I look at Bethany, Marcus and Gilbert and I think... yeah, Toru deserves that," Hoshi said. "But…but I'm so scared, Malcolm."

Malcolm reached across the desk and took her hand.

"Akio broke me, literally," Hoshi said. "I can't…I need to be a good mom to Toru and I can't…I can't check out like that again."

Malcolm nodded.

"I guess the real question is: do you want another child enough to risk it?"

"That is the question," Hoshi said softly as Malcolm drew his hand back.

"I better get going," Malcolm smiled at her as he stood.

"Sure, you don't want to stay for engineering? We're working with blocks and constructing houses…"

"Do they even know what a house is?" Malcolm asked as he looked at two kids wrestling on the floor.

"I've shown them pictures," Hoshi said, a note of sadness in her voice.

Malcolm gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded before he left the daycare.

XXX

"I'd like you to take a short leave," Phlox advised T'Pol as she sat on the biobed before him.

"A leave?" T'Pol asked. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No," Phlox said.

"Then why would I need a leave?" T'Pol asked.

"She's taxing your system at an exponential rate," Phlox said. "Drawing from all your dietary resources and energy stores like no straight human or Vulcan pregnancy would. Your other pregnancies did not exhibit this behaviour."

"What do you think that means?" T'Pol asked, worried.

"I think it means that this pregnancy has taken like none of the others," Phlox smiled at her. "But the demands on your body are too great to continue work. I would like you to take a short leave, see if your physical condition improves and then we'd consider a modified work schedule."

"Trip has been worried about my weight," T'Pol noted.

"You are underweight for your height and frame by 14%," Phlox noted. "And you are five months pregnant; you can see my concern."

"Yes," T'Pol said softly.

"T'Pol, you and Trip have worked very hard to get this little girl to this stage, let's not jeopardize her mother."

T'Pol nodded just as Trip walked into Medical.

"Sorry, I was…what?" Trip asked out of breath when he finally paid attention to their bond and noted the fear.

"I'm fine and she's fine," T'Pol said immediately.

"T'Pol…" Phlox cautioned.

"Phlox wants me to take a short leave because she's taxing my system and depleting my nutritional and energy stores."

"She's ridiculously thin and tired all the time," Trip said as he looked toward the doctor.

"She needs rest, nutritional supplements and no stress," Phlox cautioned.

"Then you're off darlin," Trip said as he placed his hands on his hips. "No arguing and no negotiating."

"Agreed," T'Pol said, much to both the doctor and her husband's surprise.

"Agreed?" Trip asked surprised.

"I want a heathy daughter," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"And I want a healthy wife as well," Trip said as he stepped forward and placed a hand on top of her knee. "You're off as of now?"

"I need to inform the Captain," T'Pol said.

"I can…" Trip started.

"No, I will," T'Pol said as she slowly lowered herself off the biobed.

"Want me to…?"

"I'll be fine on my own," T'Pol said as she stepped away from them. "Trip can get the supplements and bring them to our quarters. Can you also give him that dietary plan you suggested doctor?"

"I will," Phlox nodded.

"Thank you," she said as she looked at Phlox.

She then grazed Trip's hand with her own before she walked out of Medical. Trip was left staring at the closed doors awestruck.

"Would you look at that," he sighed.

"Motherhood does something to a woman," Phlox said with a smile. "She will do anything for her child. And, it's your job Commander, to make sure she takes care of herself."

"Don't worry about that," Trip said as he and the doctor walked toward a cabinet. "I'm all over this."

"I was telling T'Pol that this baby is taxing her system like none of the other pregnancies," Phlox said as he took down a series of tubes and handed them to Trip.

"Everything's okay though, right?" Trip asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yes, I think that this is a sign of an incredibly healthy pregnancy," Phlox said as he handed Trip a PADD as well. "It's a very good sign."

Trip released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"That's…that's good news doc. Real good news," Trip nodded and tried to will his eyes to stop watering.

"It is," Phlox said as he clapped Trip on the shoulder. "It really is."

XXXX

"You wanted to see me?" Jon Archer asked T'Pol as they walked into his ready room.

"I need to discuss a leave with you," T'Pol said.

Jon turned to her with a frightened look on his face. "You want to go down to the surface with Esilia?"

T'Pol looked at him confused. "No."

"Oh," Jon asked.

"You've agreed to the arrangement?" T'Pol asked, intrigued.

Jon sat heavily in his chair and sighed. "I didn't have much of a choice, did I?"

"No, you did not," T'Pol said as she walked over to another chair and sat.

"I could force her to stay on board with Kiera and hate me or let her go and be an absent parent to my daughter," Jon said, anger tinging his voice.

"We can orbit the planet while she is down there," T'Pol noted. "Our major trading stations are on the planet and on nearby planets, you'd never be far."

"I'm not going to get to see Kiera everyday though," Jon said, sadly. "She's on the brink of walking and I'll miss her first steps."

"If you had a wife on Earth when you took this mission, you'd go months, years even, between visits with your family. At least this way, you could visit weekly."

"Why are you suddenly the optimist?" Jon asked. "And why do you need a leave?"

"I'm pregnant and Phlox feels it's best for…"

"God, T'Pol," Jon said, his face lighting up. "How…how far along?"

"Five months," T'Pol informed him.

Jon looked at her confused; she was thinner than he'd ever seen her. He wasn't sure how many babies she and Trip had lost over the years, at least 3, but he knew any loss was still a loss.

"The baby is fine, but I am not," T'Pol said. "She's depleting my nutritional and energy stores at an exponential rate and Phlox said I need rest, a special diet and some supplements."

"Sure, whatever you need," Jon smiled at her. "That's great news for you and Trip. Wait, she?"

"It's a girl," T'Pol said with a small smile.

"A girl," Jon smiled huge. "That's…that's just wonderful, T'Pol."

T'Pol nodded in agreement.

"You take care of yourself and that little girl. Trip and I, hell, maybe I'll ask Malcolm to step up…we'll take care of everything, okay?"

T'Pol rose from her seat and Jon couldn't help but look at her carefully. She did have a slightly swollen abdomen, something you'd never even notice if you didn't know she was with child. And her breasts looked slightly more voluminous; not that he's ever tell Trip he had noticed that.

T'Pol opened the door but stopped herself from leaving for a moment.

"Captain, can I give you a piece of unsolicited advice?" T'Pol asked as she turned to face him.

"Sure," Jon shrugged.

"Esilia likes you a great deal, but her nature is to be alone," T'Pol said. "Give her some time."

Jon nodded and said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. I've jumped ahead another year…maybe a little less.**

XXX

Aiden Michaels sat back in his chair and waited for her to continue. She had been seeing him once a week for a few months and he wasn't sure he was helping, but she came back each week, so that meant something, didn't it?

"You must be very grateful," T'Pol said softly.

"Grateful?" Aiden asked.

"You married a woman who can have children," T'Pol said as she sat up straighter. "Not one who is reproductively challenged as I am."

"You see yourself that way?" Aiden asked.

"Everyone does," T'Pol replied. "It's biological for a man to want a woman to give him children."

"Trip?" Aiden asked.

T'Pol said nothing for a long time.

"I raised the issue with him after we lost…"

There was a long silent pause.

"L'sea?" Aiden asked.

T'Pol nodded.

"I said he must resent me, and I understood that," T'Pol said, not meeting his eyes.

"And how did he react to that statement?" Aiden asked.

T'Pol looked at Aiden and she looked away, out the nearby window.

"It was the angriest I've ever seen him," T'Pol said calmly. "He got so close to me I could feel the anger palpitating off him and he said, 'never say that to me again'. He barely spoke to me for days afterwards except to inquire about my health."

"And how did that make you feel?"

T'Pol gave him an admonishing look whenever he asked that question but, eventually, she always answered him.

"I think the reason he got so angry was because, in that moment, he knew what I said was true," T'Pol said as she met Aiden's eyes. "So, I feel…horrible about what I have done to his life."

"Has he said you ruined his life?"

"No," T'Pol admitted.

"Then you are projecting," Aiden noted.

"You know we have a bond," T'Pol said.

"Has he ever thought that?" Aiden asked.

T'Pol re-crossed her legs and cleared her throat.

"T'Pol?"

Her eyes came back to him sharply.

"He has the ability to block me," T'Pol noted.

"Has he ever thought that?" Aiden asked again.

"Not to my knowledge," T'Pol said hoarsely.

"So again, I ask, are you projecting?" Aiden asked.

"Possibly," T'Pol said.

Aiden sat back and observed her. He was not a psychologist, but he had been practicing as a therapist for almost six years on board. And, although he did his best, he still wasn't sure what to do sometimes. He'd read every journal article and piece of information in the psychology database. He'd applied his earlier experience as a crisis social worker to the other people he saw, but her reactions were different, and sometimes, Aiden wondered if he was helping T'Pol at all.

She came to him months ago to deal with the loss of her daughter. He had asked about her relationship with her husband then and she had not returned for a session for over a month. He learned very quickly to just focus on her loss as a mother. It was just in the last few weeks she'd been talking about Trip. He hadn't introduced the topic, surprisingly, she had, so he had continued.

What he had learned was that they were struggling. Both with individual loss and with the loss as a couple. They worked well together but had scheduled themselves for opposite shifts and had spent little time alone as a couple. To others on board they appeared to be fine; not perfect, but okay. She had mentioned that they had not been intimate in months. That they spoke about perfunctory subjects and nothing personal. That she wasn't sure if he even wanted to be with her anymore; that she thought maybe he should be free to choose another woman who could give him children. The bond they shared complicated this process.

"I'd like to see the two of you," Aiden broached the subject.

"I don't think…"

"T'Pol, I'd like to see you as a couple at this point," Aiden said kindly.

"I don't see why…"

"I feel that is the next step for us," Aiden said as he closed the folder before him.

T'Pol said nothing in return.

"T'Pol?"

"I need to go," she said as she stood and walked for the door.

"You'll speak with your husband about joining us?" Aiden pushed, not knowing if what he was doing was going to mean another break from their sessions. But he knew, in his gut, that Trip needed to be part of this process now.

"I will," T'Pol said over her shoulder before she walked out of his office.

XXX

"Really?" Jon asked Esilia, shocked.

"What do you act so surprised? You are her parent as well," Esilia said.

"I just thought you'd want her to come with you, like last year," Jon said, confused.

"Bring her down in a month," Esilia said as she touched her daughter's hair. "She can join me for two months and then come back here to you."

"Thanks," Jon said softly as he looked between his daughter and Esilia.

"You will video call me each day?" Esilia asked.

"Of course," Jon smiled at her. "Kiera needs to see you."

"Okay then," Esilia nodded. "I better finish packing."

She left Jon's quarters and Jon looked toward his daughter.

"Daddy tea?" Kiera asked her father.

"Yes, please," Jon said as he sat down on the floor with her and crossed his legs.

As he sat through the elaborate tea ceremony only a two-and-a-half-year-old girl could perform, he wondered why Esilia was so happy to be alone. There was a rumor, near the end of her stay last year, that a man was seen in her company often. When Jon inquired about him she said he was a neighbor and married. He hadn't thought about him in a year but now, suddenly, that man seemed to be at the forefront of his thoughts. Could he have something to do with Esilia wanting to be down on the surface alone?

He had to stop and, like Trip said, just be grateful for Kiera. Sure, he and Esilia had continued their relationship while she was on board Enterprise, but he always knew she didn't believe in exclusivity. To his knowledge, she hadn't slept with anyone on board, but now he questioned if this man might somehow be involved with her.

"I clean up!" Kiera said as she rose from her spot and started to pile up the play dishes and pretend to scrub them.

"Thank you, Kiera," Jon said as he smiled at his happy little girl.

He rose from his spot on the floor and walked toward the window in his room. Esilia was never his, and he had to start thinking of her as just the mother of his daughter. The woman he occasionally had awesome sex with. One of the best engineers (besides Trip) on his ship. And, a friend. A friend he wanted to be happy and that he, probably, couldn't make happy.

And this possible relationship with this mysterious married neighbor allowed Jon to keep Kiera with him more, so what was so wrong with that? He needed to get over his longing for Esilia and see her for what she was: a woman who would never commit to him.

"Kiera, how about we go and see if anyone's at the gym?" Jon asked, looking at the time and noting that now was usually the busiest time at the playground.

Kiera jumped up and down and clapped. "Yay!"

"Okay, hop up!" Jon knelt, and Kiera clamored up his back and placed a death grip on his neck.

He loosened her grip slightly and galloped a little like a horse to make her giggle before they left his cabin in search of playmates.

XXX

"Toru, take it easy you have just got over your cold!" Hoshi yelled at her son as he swooped past her.

"He's certainly feeling better," Amanda laughed as she stood next to Hoshi.

"Until he's sick again," Hoshi countered.

"Always the way," Amanda said as she rested her hands on her swollen belly.

"He's kicking yet?" Hoshi asked Amanda with a smile.

"Only when I'm trying to sleep," Amanda smiled. "He kicked so hard last night he booted Phlox in the back!"

"Really?" Hoshi asked.

"I think we have a real dynamo in this one," Amanda smiled at Hoshi. "You?"

"She's kinda chill," Hoshi offered. "Some swishy movement but no acrobatics."

"Have you convinced Daniel to name her Mailyn yet?" Julia asked.

"He's coming around," Hoshi smiled. "He is still adamant on Yoshiko though."

"It is a beautiful name," Julia smiled.

"It is," Hoshi smiled. "I don't know, I have just always liked Mailyn, and we probably won't have any others, so this is my only chance."

All three women laughed and didn't notice Trip Tucker walk in the room behind them until he passed them quietly with a nod.

They exchanged looks; everyone felt that he and T'Pol must be floundering with the loss of their daughter six months ago, but neither of them seemed open to anyone's offer of help.

"So tragic," Julia whispered.

"I tried to talk with her because…Akio…but she shut me down with 'I'm fine' and…even when I tried again, she, quite obviously, didn't want to talk."

"Has anyone spoken with him?" Amanda asked, quietly.

"I'm assuming the Captain…" Hoshi said as they all watched Trip work on a panel across the room that needed some circuits replaced.

"He just looks so…tired," Amanda noted.

"And sad," Hoshi added.

"Who wouldn't be?" Julia asked. "She was so small…"

"Do you remember T'Pol at the funeral?" Amanda asked.

"I didn't go, remember? I just…couldn't," Hoshi said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry," Julia and Amanda apologized together.

"He tried to comfort her, and she just pulled away," Amanda said softly.

"I wanted nothing to do with Daniel for months," Hoshi said. "But eventually we saw our way through."

"They aren't," Julia said as they all continued to watch him as he cautiously looked at the children running around all around him. "They aren't coming back together. They are moving further and further apart."

All three women nodded sadly.

Just as Hoshi was about to offer her ideas for how they could help, they all noticed T'Pol walking toward Trip.

"What's she doing here? I don't think I've ever seen her in this room since…"

They all watched as she stood a few feet from him talking to him as he continued to work. He hardly looked up from what he was doing and seemed to respond to her in one-word answers. T'Pol shifted uncomfortably and looked around them self-consciously before she started to talk with him again.

"It's not looking good," Julia observed.

"Men are idiots," Amanda sighed. "You can see she's trying."

Then they saw Trip stop what he was doing and look at T'Pol pointedly.

"He's angry," Hoshi said, surprised.

They then saw Trip say something sharp, something that made T'Pol jump slightly. But, over the roar of the children none of the women could hear what was being said.

"Hello ladies," Jon said as he walked up to them with Kiera on his back.

"Captain!" Hoshi gasped in surprise.

Jon bent down, and Kiera hopped off his back and ran toward some other children.

All the women, temporarily distracted by the Captain, turned back to the intriguing couple across the room.

Trip had dropped his tool and was now standing before T'Pol with a hurt and angry expression on his face. She was talking and gesturing much more than she usually did.

"What's going on?" Jon asked as he followed their eye line.

"Shhh," all three women said at once.

Why he had been hushed, Jon didn't know. The room was roaring with children running around; there was no way anyone would be able to hear anything Trip or T'Pol were saying.

"You're never going to forgive me for choosing you!" Trip roared across the room. "I'm sorry I loved you so much I wanted you to live and she died!"

"Trip!" T'Pol yelled at him as he marched past her and toward the women and Jon. "Trip!"

He ignored her and walked past everyone in the suddenly silent room and out the door. T'Pol was left standing alone, looking at everyone and suddenly seeming so small and upset.

"I apologize for the disruption," T'Pol said as she wiped at her left eye and quickly walked past everyone and out the door before she really started to cry.

"T'Pol!" Hoshi called out as she raced after her.

XXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Please look at pervious notes. I know the last chapter left everyone in a weird place. We're jumping ahead a year again…**

XXX

She was confused, he wasn't near her; wasn't with her. T'Pol tried to open the door to their quarters and was unable to. She paced around the room three times talking to herself. She was sweating profusely, and her heart felt like it would jump out of her skin. She scratched at her arms and felt a never-ending shiver run up and down her body.

The door to their room suddenly opened and Trip walked inside carrying something in his hands. T'Pol ran toward him and practically scaled his body.

"Hold on darlin," Trip chuckled as he pushed her back down and quickly walked toward a table to put everything down.

She grabbed at him and rubbed her chest against his back.

"My, my, you seem quite anxious," Trip chuckled as he pulled out a sedative and turned to face her.

"No more drugs," T'Pol said as she looked at the hypo spray.

"It just takes the edge off, so you don't hurt yourself or me," Trip said with a smile as she undid his pants and roughly pulled them down.

She pushed down his underwear and used her strength to push him backwards against the wall.

Trip placed the hypo spray against her neck and activated it.

"Trip…" she moaned as she positioned herself against him and pulled at his cock.

"Let's get to the bed," Trip offered as he placed his hand around hers to keep her from pulling or squeezing his cock too vigorously.

He pushed her back a little more roughly then he normally would and walked her backwards toward the bed as she kissed his neck and ran her hands up and down his torso.

"God, you're sexy," Trip smirked at her as she turned them around and pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

Within moments, he was encased within her and she was writhing on top of him. It was day three of pon farr and things had finally started to calm down. The first two days had been so physically taxing he needed to be re-hydrated with an IV twice, medicate himself to prolong his erection, deal with muscle spasms, and have a few bite marks treated.

He had heavily sedated her several times, so he could leave the room to seek treatment and eat to keep up his strength. She had been itching for sex the moment he came back each time and it had been quite rough the first day. He found himself restraining her several times to just get a break from activity and take a breath in between acts. He was pretty sure she was swearing at him, but she was speaking only Vulcan, so he couldn't be sure.

Yesterday, she'd finally started to speak English again and today she was much calmer than she'd ever been since pon farr began. He had enjoyed today quite a lot, if he was to be perfectly honest.

She was moaning above him, and he was on the brink of orgasm when she looked down at him quite seriously.

"What?" Trip asked her.

"I want to do it," T'Pol said softly.

He knew exactly what she was talking about and he didn't like it one bit. They'd lost their daughter one and a half years ago and it had nearly ripped them apart.

T'Pol had been almost seven months pregnant when she'd gone into cardiac arrest; the baby had been placing too much burden on her system. She'd been losing weight for months, unable to continue working because of extreme fatigue, her skin had been sallow, her stomach knotted, any bleeding from a wound had been difficult to stop, and her vision blurred. Trip had been worried sick about her and Phlox had been seeing her daily to map her condition and that of the baby. The baby, L'sea as they had already named her, was doing well. She was small in size and would probably need the entire Vulcan pregnancy cycle, twelve months, to develop.

And Phlox had given him a choice; remove the baby to save T'Pol or leave the baby inside and see if they both survived another few months. He'd probably not agonized over the decision as much as he should have; the choice had been clear. He needed her. He loved that baby, but he loved her more. So, L'sea had been removed and, despite Phlox's best efforts, she had died five days later. She was tiny, with under-developed lungs, and her little body wasn't ready for the world just yet. T'Pol only held her once before L'sea died; he had hardly put his little girl down the entire five days while T'Pol moved in and out of consciousness. For a while he thought he may lose them both, but luckily T'Pol had pulled through. Unfortunately, L'sea had not.

"Please," T'Pol said as she felt him soften inside her. "Trip, Phlox knows a way we can…"

Trip sat up and pulled out of her. He scurried back a little and looked at her as if she was mad.

"I can't believe you asked that," Trip huffed as he swiped a hand through his hair.

"It's the best time," T'Pol pleaded as she moved toward him and touched his knee. "I have started on a vitamin regime and medication that will ensure…"

"You almost died for god's sake!" Trip snapped at her. "We almost…I almost lost you then, and in the months afterwards."

"But I didn't," T'Pol pushed. "We didn't fall apart."

"We did," Trip corrected her.

"But then we put ourselves back together," T'Pol said optimistically.

"And we can't go here again," Trip warned her. "We can't be sure that we can do that twice."

"We won't need to," T'Pol said. "This pregnancy will be successful. This time a year from now we'll have a child. Our child."

"T'Pol…"

"I promise that, if something happens, I won't…"

"You can't promise that," Trip warned her.

T'Pol looked at him and felt the sadness across their bond.

"We both loved her," T'Pol said softly. "But we can love this one too."

His fear was apparent, and she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I almost lost you," Trip said as he met her eyes. "I can't ever lose you."

T'Pol swallowed and looked at him seriously.

"If anything like that happened again…"

"I'd choose you every time," Trip interrupted.

She nodded.

"I know you don't like to hear that," Trip said softly. "But it's the truth."

"The last one," T'Pol said softly. "Never again after this."

Trip huffed and rubbed hard on his chin.

T'Pol projected reassurance across their bond. She was being completely honest; she'd never try for another child again after this. But, pon farr was their best, and it seemed, only hope for getting pregnant and bringing the baby to term. The hormones present in her body at pon farr would assure an impregnated ovum. Then her body would naturally produce more hormones and nutrients to sustain the pregnancy. She would supplement with Phlox's vitamins and medications but pon farr was the best start for everything.

"Fine," Trip sighed as he looked at her worried.

Her eyes lit up in amazement.

XXX

"I want another baby," Esilia said as Jon got into bed with her.

He looked at her surprised and said nothing; he still wasn't sure, given the status of their relationship, if she wanted his baby or 'a' baby.

"Kiera needs a sibling," Esilia said as she looked at his concerned expression. "Neither of us had one and I think she'd appreciate one."

"So, you'd like to have a baby with me?" Jon asked, to clarify.

"Of course," Esilia looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What about Tarek?" Jon asked her, saying the name of the man he knew she'd been involved with on the surface for the first time.

Esilia looked at him surprised.

"I know," Jon said as he pointedly looked at her.

"I was discrete," Esilia said defensively.

"Yes, you were," Jon said as he swallowed hard.

He knew when he entered this relationship with her that Ikaarans were not monogamous. He also knew that last year she'd carried on a relationship with a Risan man named Tarek for a few months. And finally, Jon knew there was nothing he could do about any of it.

"I care for you," Esilia said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know that as well," Jon sighed as he met her eyes. "I also know that when an Ikaaran woman has two children with the same man…"

"That is an old tradition that no one practices anymore," Esilia said as she furrowed her brows.

"Oh," Jon huffed.

"I don't know what you want from me," Esilia said, flabbergasted.

"I want from you what you can't give me," Jon said softly. "But I will have to settle for what you can give me."

"I don't know what you mean," Esilia said honestly.

"I want you to marry me Esilia, and I know that term, that way of living is not natural for you," Jon hedged. "But it's still what I want. I'm not pressuring you or asking you. But you asked what I wanted and…"

"And if I can't give that to you?" Esilia asked.

"Then I have no choice but to take what you can offer," Jon said sadly. "A part-time committed relationship and children."

"Plural?" Esilia clarified.

"Plural," Jon said as he smirked at her.

"You know," Esilia said as she moved a little closer to him. "I am with you eight months out of the Earth year."

"I know," Jon nodded.

"To an Ikaaran that is scandalous," Esilia smiled at him.

"Is it?" Jon asked.

"Yes," Esilia noted. "I would be ridiculed for my deep commitment to you."

"I know," Jon smiled at her.

"My family would disown me if they knew," Esilia said as she rubbed a hand up his hairy chest.

"Too bad you aren't in contact with them anymore," Jon smiled down as her as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes," Esilia said before her lips were captured by him and he rolled her onto her back.

Jon took his time savoring her entire body while his mind tried to come to terms with their agreement. She had held up her end; taking only lovers on the surface and being discrete. And he had held up his end, not pressuring her into a marriage or committed relationship.

They had raised Kiera well as co-parents, having their own quarters but occasionally cohabitating for short periods of time as needed. It had been a relationship that charted new territory for both of them. She because of the level of commitment and the stationary life on a ship and planet, he because of the lack of commitment and monogamy of the relationship. But somehow, in the four years that they'd been in this relationship together, they had managed. And now, it seemed, they would manage another child.

Jon entered her slowly, savoring the feel of her without a prophylactic barrier between them. Her warm walls, her moist insides and her palpitating g-spot which further sparked his desire. He pumped in and out of her as she pushed herself sharply against him again and again until she exploded in a fit of orgasmic pleasure and he released himself inside of her creating their second child.

"You're gorgeous," Jon said as he looked at her in the dim lighting of his cabin.

"And you are sexy," Esilia smiled at him as she felt his sperm settle into her womb and wait for her ova to respond.

"Kiera is going to be excited," Jon said as he felt himself start to soften and her vaginal walls begin to push him out.

"I do love you Jon," Esilia said as she pushed back some hair from his face. "In my own way."

"I know," Jon said as he met her eyes. "I know."

XXX

Hoshi did up the snaps on Yoshiko's sleeper and looked down at the smiling baby; she was the spitting image of Daniel. Every time she realized that, her heart seemed to stop for a moment and then realize it had to start beating again.

"Your brother will be done school soon," Hoshi said to her six-month-old daughter whose drool seemed to multiple each day.

"More teeth, huh?" Hoshi smiled at her.

Yoshiko blew some more drool bubbles and Hoshi lay her down in her crib.

She walked over to the picture of Daniel and adjusted it slightly, so everyone could see it better. It was his birthday today. Or, it would have been his birthday, if he was still with them.

The door to her room beeped and Julia Mayweather walked in.

"Thanks for this," Hoshi smiled weakly at her friend and then quickly down at her daughter.

"You just…just take whatever time you need," Julia said as she picked up Yoshiko and Hoshi handed her a diaper bag.

"We hadn't even celebrated his birthday last year," Hoshi said. "I promised a cake on the weekend and…"

"Hoshi, stop," Julia said as she grabbed her elbow. "You and Daniel were happy. The fact that you didn't celebrate one birthday doesn't mean that you loved him less."

"I know," Hoshi said. "I just wish he got his last cake."

Julia gave her a tight-lipped smile and let go of her elbow.

"You can pick her up tomorrow even if tonight…"

"No, Toru would worry," Hoshi said. "I'll just need a couple of hours."

Julia nodded and left with Yoshiko.

After the door closed, Hoshi turned back to look at the picture of Daniel. She wrapped her arms around her torso and allowed herself to cry. Softly and slowly she cried for the man who was the father to her children, the man she had made a life with for the last few years, the man who asked her to marry him several times, the man she hadn't bother to get a birthday cake for, the man she had loved.

"How dare you," Hoshi said as she looked at the picture of him.

He wasn't supposed to die. But, they'd gotten less stringent in their ship's security over the last few years and a pirate ship had beamed two people on board. Daniel had been the first to respond and the pirate's guns had not been set to stun. He'd died instantly. Alone, cake less, with a picture of a pregnant Hoshi holding Toru in his shirt pocket, Daniel had died. He hadn't even met Yoshiko; Hoshi had still been pregnant at the time of his death.

She walked to her desk and opened a cake box. In it there was a small carrot cake, his favorite, that said Happy Birthday Daniel on it. Hoshi sang a quiet, sad verse of happy birthday and blew out the candle herself. She hoped that, wherever Daniel was, he was with Akio, taking care of him and having fun together. Daniel had always been better with kids than she had.

Daniel's loss had not hit her as hard as Akio's and for that she felt both grateful and guilty. Grateful because she was pregnant and had a small child to care for. Guilty because it seemed to imply that she loved him less. She didn't. They just never got around to getting married or talking about more children, or…there were a lot of conversations they had started and never finished. She just always thought they'd have more time.

Dealing with Toru's sense of loss had been a challenge. He adored his father and didn't understand why he wasn't alive anymore. Surely, he loved Toru and wouldn't just leave without goodbye? Surely, he was a father who would visit. Surely, he was a father who wanted to be at his birthday party!

Hoshi allowed fresh tears to fall as she took a fork and started to eat Daniel's cake.

"You won't get a cake next year," Hoshi warned with a sad chuckle. "This one is just to make up for last year."

Hoshi sat in the dimmed light, eating Daniel's cake, remembering all the happy times and crying. It seemed an appropriate way to spend his birthday.

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. I've skipped ahead another year…**

XXX

Trip Tucker came running around the corner and nearly knocked Travis to the floor.

"Shit, sorry!" Trip said as he placed his hands on Travis's shoulders and straightened him.

"What's the rush, Trip?" Travis asked.

"T'Pol's in labour!" Trip yelled as he continued to run down the corridor toward their quarters.

"Congratulations!" Travis yelled after his friend.

Trip was gone before Travis could get a response. He rounded the last corner and smacked his hand against the lock to their room. T'Pol was walking around the room holding onto her back and panting.

"They just started?" Trip asked, anxious.

"Yes," T'Pol answered in between deep breaths.

"Shouldn't we go to Phlox?" Trip asked as he fell into step beside her.

"No, it's too early," T'Pol said as she stopped, grabbed her large round stomach and winced.

"Contraction?" Trip asked.

She didn't answer right away, and he placed a sturdy hand on her back to support her.

"I feel your worry, but I'm not getting any messages of pain…" Trip said as he watched her slowly straighten.

"I'm blocking," T'Pol said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Should you be doing that?" Trip asked, confused.

T'Pol stopped walking and looked at him perplexed.

"What?" Trip asked.

"It is quite painful," T'Pol said.

"And you think I can't handle it?" Trip smirked at her.

T'Pol gave him an admonishing look.

"T'Pol," Trip scoffed.

She then opened her block and Trip immediately felt aching over his entire body, a severe headache and rolling waves of cramps. He bent over slightly and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" T'Pol sarcastically asked.

"Yep, yep," Trip said as he tried to control the pain. "Just…just taking a breath."

He stood and nodded for her to continue walking. The cramping continued, and Trip found himself unable to focus on anything else.

"My pregnancy has progressed like a normal Vulcan pregnancy," T'Pol said as they continued to walk the length of their room and then turn to retrace their steps. "The delivery should as well."

"So quick?" Trip asked.

"It depends how you quantify 'quick'" T'Pol said as she looked sideways at him.

"When you're in pain," Trip winced as he felt more pain gathering over his body. "I guess 'quick' is the wrong term."

"Most Vulcan deliveries are under five hours," T'Pol said as she felt a contraction approach. "And without complications."

"You're going to be fine," Trip reassured her; his voice strained. "The baby is going to be healthy."

Both of them felt waves of pain squeezing their abdomens. T'Pol huffed and bent forward slightly.

"Christ!" Trip winced as he rubbed T'Pol's back and tried to quell the pain in his own body.

He took deep breaths and attempted to stand but the pain was so extreme he couldn't. All he could do was huff and rub circles on her back as she hissed in pain and held her stomach.

When the contraction passed, T'Pol stood upright and Trip pushed some of her longer hair out of her eyes. She had grown it out the last two years and Trip quite liked the new look. But, right now, all this hair around her face and neck had to be making her hot.

"Where are your hair ties?" Trip asked as he wiped at her forehead.

T'Pol sent him the location over their bond and he quickly walked to the drawer and pulled one out. He went back to her and tied up her hair, so it was out of her face and off her neck.

"Better?" Trip asked.

"Yes," T'Pol nodded softly.

"I'd really fell better if we went to Medical," Trip said before he walked to their washroom and, wetting a cloth, returned to her to place it on her neck.

"Thank you," T'Pol sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the relief.

"Maybe we should go," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

Trip's eyes went wide.

"You think he's coming?" Trip asked, anxious, his heart pounding.

"I think 'quick' is exactly what we…"

T'Pol then doubled over in pain and Trip felt himself drop to his knees involuntarily. The pain was so fierce and so all consuming he felt he had been blinded temporarily.

T'Pol yelled out on agony and fiercely gripped the chair before her for support at the contraction washed over her body and held her tight.

"Holy hell," Trip winced as he attempted to stand but couldn't get his legs under him.

The contraction lightened as quickly as it appeared and T'Pol collapsed the top half of her body over the chair, sweating profusely and panting.

"I need to get you to Medical," Trip said as he stood and reached for a glass of water for her to drink.

She gulped the water greedily and emptied the glass.

"Darlin, I hate to ask this," Trip hedged. "But I need you to block me while I get you there or I could hurt you."

"Hurt me?" T'Pol asked, confused.

He then swept her into his arms and adjusted her, so he could carry her easily.

"Trip, you need to put me down," T'Pol objected as he started for the door.

"I need to get you Medical and you need to block me, or the next contraction will land us both on the floor," Trip said before he hit the access button with his elbow and the door opened before them.

He walked out into the hall with T'Pol and felt the block go up, swift and certain. The whole-body pain disappeared, as did the headache and the tension across his abdomen. He felt a huge sense of relief but kept that fact from T'Pol because he knew she wouldn't get any relief until their son arrived.

"Thank you," Trip said as he kissed the side of her face and started to walk quickly toward Medical.

They passed many crew members who smiled and wished them luck. Twice Trip had to stop while T'Pol screamed in pain. He tried to comfort her and usually ended up whispering terms of endearment into her ear and rocking her like one would a child.

When he arrived at Medical, there were people everywhere and Phlox seemed run off his feet.

"What the hells going on?" Trip snapped as he adjusted T'Pol in his arms.

"Gastroenteritis outbreak," Phlox said as he walked past Trip carrying T'Pol. "Have you broken an ankle?"

"She's in…"

T'Pol screamed in pain and Trip pulled her against him protectively.

"Labour?" Phlox asked, surprised. "I thought you still had another two to three weeks."

"He's coming quick," Trip huffed as he adjusted T'Pol. "Should we…?"

"Not here," Phlox said, suddenly panicked. "Too dangerous for T'Pol and the baby."

"Where?!" Trip demanded as he felt the sweat from T'Pol's body soak into his arms.

Phlox looked around and, spotting the decon room, pointed toward it.

"There!" Phlox yelled. "Lock yourselves inside and I'll…I'll…"

"Fine," Trip said as he walked quickly toward the Decon chamber with T'Pol.

XXXX

Hoshi quietly shut the door to the children's room and backed away slowly. They were both finally asleep and she could get a moments peace. Raising two kids on her own was tough work.

"I better get going," Malcolm said as he walked toward the door.

"No, stay a minute," Hoshi asked longingly. "I can use some adult conversation."

Malcolm leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Toru was asking me about Earth a lot today," Malcolm chuckled.

He then put on his best impression of Toru which, surprisingly, was incredibly accurate.

"Uncle Mal, when it snows do all the animals freeze like a popsicle?"

"He thought that?" Hoshi chuckled as she sat heavily in a chair.

"It made sense to him because the only snow he's ever seen was kept in a freezer and all the things in a freezer are frozen," Malcolm explained.

"And you set him straight?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes, I told him all the animals turn into popsicles when it snows," Malcolm smiled at her.

"You did not!" Hoshi laughed and hissed at the same time.

"Of course, I didn't," Malcolm scoffed. "But I do think we should talk with the Captain about visiting more climate zones, so the children get experience with them."

"That's a great idea," Hoshi smiled.

"There's a Class Six planet ten light years from here that has Earth-like winters," Malcolm said. "Toru and I were looking at it."

"You and Toru?" Hoshi asked.

"He and I like to…research," Malcolm smirked.

"He loves spending time with you," Hoshi smiled.

"I like him," Malcolm smiled back at her. "He's a pretty amazing kid."

"He is," Hoshi nodded.

"You know, he can triangulate a search parameter," Malcolm chuckled.

"He can?"

"He can," Malcolm answered, impressed.

"I can't even do that," Hoshi said.

"Well, I can't translate Lureu," Malcolm noted.

They stood in silence for a minute before Malcolm pushed off from the wall.

"I better get going," Malcolm said.

"Uh, yeah," Hoshi said as she stood up. "Thanks for…well, everything with Toru."

"I like spending time with him," Malcolm said as he stepped toward the door.

"Well, thanks," Hoshi said before he hit the button to open her door. "Night, Mal."

"Night Hosh," Malcolm smiled at her and then left.

Hoshi leaned against the wall and sighed. She was so fortunate that Malcolm had stepped in with Toru this last year. He had been defiant, and she was at her wits end with him and his tantrums. But then Malcolm's calm nature had helped Toru reach some kind of understanding with Hoshi. Malcolm spent time with him each week and Toru was always excited about Uncle Mal's visits. They played at the gym, he showed Toru how to play cards and Toru helped Malcolm with him work by learning about important security systems.

Part of her always wondered if Malcolm's desire to help her with Toru was fueled but Daniel's death. Ultimately, Daniel's death was no one's fault, but Malcolm had, quite vocally, taken the blame for the lax security that allowed Daniel's death to happen. It was only a few months after Daniel's death that Malcolm started to try and help with his tantrums. It had been hard, at first, to allow another adult into their little family, but Malcolm had been so genuine in his desire to help that Hoshi couldn't help but include him.

Now Toru was a perfect angel. His tantrums, hurtful words, and physical blows against his mother had ceased and he was, again, the loving son she knew. Hoshi tried not to resent the close relationship Malcolm and Toru seemed to develop, but part of her was jealous that she wasn't as close to her own son as Malcolm.

Hoshi picked up the little socks on the floor and threw them in the laundry. She needed to get to bed; tomorrow she was working a twelve-hour shift.

XXX

"You've got to be kidding me," Trip huffed as Phlox tapped on the glass for the fifth time giving them a thumbs up that T'Pol's vita signs and that of the baby are good.

They had been on their own except for a cursory exam that Phlox had performed when they arrived. The number of people with gastroenteritis had grown exponentially and he was starting to confine people to their quarters. All his assistants were running around the ship trying to deal with and contain the outbreak while he handled the most severe patients in Medical.

And, although he assured the two of them that he would be there for the important part of the birth of their son, Trip was getting more and more worried he would be delivering their child himself.

Just then, there was a tap on the small glass opening and Amanda Cole's face was on the other side.

"Care for some company?" Amanda asked. "I'm not my husband, but I have birthed six children."

"Thank god," Trip huffed as he nodded for her to enter.

Just then T'Pol screamed and bore down hard, pressing her back into Trip's chest and causing, what he was sure, would be bruises on his frame.

"I see we're progressing," Amanda smiled at the pair of them perched on one of the beds in the room. T'Pol was bracing against her knees and Trip was positioned behind her bracing her against himself with his hands on her knees as well.

"She was walking around a lot and then decided she couldn't anymore," Trip said as he pushed some hair out of T'Pol's face.

"Phlox said everything is progressing normally," Amanda said as she sat down on the floor near T'Pol's feet.

Trip had managed to get her into a gown and remove her underwear but her gown was still not even tied up at the back.

"T'Pol, can I take a look?" Amanda asked.

T'Pol nodded. She hadn't said much besides screaming since they arrived, and Trip could sense her blocking him again. He had asked her to lift the block, but she had refused. It was weird not being able to sense her or even speak with her through their connection; he hadn't realized until that moment how much it meant to him.

He watched Amanda's face as she peered under T'Pol's nightgown and then looked up at them.

"You look quite dilated," Amanda said. "I can see his head at the opening."

"Really?" Trip asked surprised as he leaned forward and attempted to peer between T'Pol's legs. He could see her thigh but nothing beyond that.

"Lots of hair," Amanda smiled at T'Pol encouragingly.

T'Pol nodded absently.

"Let me clean up and see if Phlox…"

T'Pol suddenly bore down and started to push.

"T'Pol, I have to get Phlox!" Amanda said alarmed.

T'Pol shook her head in the negative violently.

"T'Pol!" Trip yelled. "We need Phlox!"

She continued to shake her head vehemently and scream as she pushed.

"Holy crap, he's here!" Amanda said as she scooted closer to T'Pol and reached out her hands.

"Go get Phlox!" Trip yelled to Amanda.

"He's coming Trip!" Amanda yelled. "If I leave…"

Trip pulled back slightly and shimmied out from behind T'Pol and kneeled in front of his wife.

"Go get Phlox! If there's a problem, we'll need him," Trip said as he looked between her legs and saw his son's head appear and then disappear inside his wife.

"Why'd he go back?" Trip asked, worried.

"Babies do that," Amanda said as she pressed the door opener and stepped outside.

"Darlin, I need you to just hold on until…"

"Ahhhhh!" T'Pol screamed as she bore down and pushed.

"Holy mother of…" Trip said as he watched his son's head appear and then a shoulder. "T'Pol, he's here, he's here, just…uh, just keep pushing."

T'Pol screamed with all her might and Trip placed his hands under the boys' head and when he was squeezed out of his mother, Trip cradled him in his two hands.

Tears ran from his eyes. "Oh my god, T'Pol…T'Pol…he's…"

She collapsed back against the wall and was breathing heavily.

The door opened behind him and Phlox burst inside in full containment gear.

"He's here?" Phlox asked.

"He's gurgling but not crying," Trip said as his hands started to shake, and he pulled the baby against him.

"Can I see him, please?" Phlox asked as he held out his hands for the child.

Trip carefully handed him over and Phlox who turned him over and whacked his back. Immediately the baby started to scream.

"Oh, thank god!" Trip cried with joy. "T'Pol, do you hear that?"

She nodded tiredly and closed her eyes.

"Darlin, stay with me!" Trip demanded as he stood up and wrapped a hand around the back of her head and looked into her eyes.

"Amanda, take Charles Tucker the fourth," Phlox said as he handed over the child to his wife. "He's in excellent health."

Phlox turned his focus back to T'Pol and looked between her legs. The placenta for Vulcan babies was always attached to the baby and it was hanging down. He cut it free, inspected it and looked at the space between T'Pol's legs.

"Some tearing," Phlox said, but it'll heal better without intervention.

Amanda passed the baby to T'Pol and she smiled down at the child.

"I didn't believe he would be here safely," T'Pol admitted softly.

Trip kissed the side of her face and then kissed their son.

"Lorian Tucker is a beautiful, sweet, healthy baby boy," Trip said as T'Pol looked at him surprised.

"Lorian?" She asked.

"There are enough Charles Tuckers," Trip smirked down at her. "But your father…well…"

T'Pol leaned into his frame with Lorian tucked safely against her. "Thank you."

"Ahh, you knew all along what I was going to do," Trip said with a smirk. "The bond kinda leaves nothing for a surprise."

"I thought, in the moment…"

"No, I'm sure," Trip smiled at her.

"I'd like you to rest here for the next hour and attempt his first feed," Phlox explained.

"Vulcan children generally don't eat for the first five…" T'Pol started.

"He's also human," Phlox warned. "And…rooting."

All eyes went toward the small baby in her arms. He was snuffling around his mother's breast.

"A boy after my own heart," Trip joked.

T'Pol looked down at him confused. "Really?"

"He wants to eat," Phlox indicated. "Amanda can help you with that."

"I should be…"

"It's harder than it looks," Amanda smiled at her.

"Then, thank you for your assistance," T'Pol noted.

Phlox quickly exited and when the door closed T'Pol pushed down the gown and placed her son next to her nipple. He rooted everywhere but the nipple itself.

"Hold it for him and when he opens his mouth, push him onto it," Amanda instructed.

T'Pol did as instructed and Lorian latched onto the breast.

She jumped slightly at the sensation and then stiffly sat with him feeding.

"It hurts?" Trip asked, knowing the answer because he could feel her uncomfortable tightness across the bond.

"It does at first," Amanda explained. "Then your nipples toughen up and it doesn't anymore."

"So, you're going to get tough nipples?" Trip asked, confused.

"For the baby," Amanda explained.

"Oh, okay," Trip said with knitted brows.

He watched T'Pol uncomfortably feed their son and Trip kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Trip sighed into her hair. "I love you for…him."

"I know," T'Pol said as she looked toward him briefly. "My love."

Trip smiled into her hair and breathed deeply. Everything was…perfect.

XXX  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Please see other notes. I've jumped ahead 3 years…**

 **For anyone counting, we are just shy of 11 years since they were thrown back.**

XXX

"Get back here young man and apologize to your father!" Amanda yelled down the hallway toward the ten-year-old who was marching away.

"Leave him," Phlox said as he stepped out of their room behind her.

"Arrrrhhhhh," Amanda said as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the now-empty hallway. "He can't speak to you that way."

"He did," Phlox said. "He'll feel badly in an hour and be back to apologize."

"Phlox…"

"Just let it go," Phlox said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've got to get to Medical."

Amanda nodded and watched him leave. Gilbert had been acting like a jerk toward his father for the last year and she was getting sick of it. Phlox seemed to be taking it all in stride, saying that young men all did this.

"Penny for your thoughts," Julia said as she approached Amanda from behind.

"Murderous," Amanda mumbled.

"Gil again?" Julia asked as she looked toward her friend.

"Who else?" Amanda chuckled.

"They'll figure it out," Julia tried to appease her friend. "Girls and their mothers…boys and their fathers…"

Amanda didn't reply for a long time.

"Come on," Julia said. "Grab the kids and let's get a tea."

Seven minutes later, they walked into the mess with three kids in tow.

The doors opened, and Lorian Tucker made a break for the hallway with T'Pol running after him.

"He's a quick one!" Amanda chuckled as she watched T'Pol scoot after the toddler who was running at full tilt. She and Amanda stepped into the hallway to see if she needed help.

"He is," T'Pol said tiredly as she finally caught the giggling child and placed him on her hip as he squirmed to get back down.

"Was Trip like that as a toddler?" Julia asked as she watched T'Pol struggle with the squirming child.

"He was too young to remember, but he said his mother said he was the hardest to keep still and quiet," T'Pol said.

"Not very Vulcan in behaviour," Julia smiled.

"No," T'Pol said as she caught Lorian's fist before it banged against her chest. "No hitting."

Lorian just smiled at her and nuzzled into her chest with his face.

"Hoshi used that tether leash with Toru, remember that? I bet she still has it, if you wanted to borrow it," Julia offered.

"I'm sure she still has it because she offered it to me for Maurice," Amanda said as she heard screeching inside the Mess Hall. "I better get in there."

Amanda ran inside and left Julia with T'Pol.

"You look at little overwhelmed," Julia said kindly as she stepped toward T'Pol.

"Trip seems to understand his behaviour better than I do," T'Pol said quietly as she looked around. "Vulcan toddlers do not act this way."

"I imagine they don't," Julia smiled. "I think he just needs to get out some energy."

"I have programmed 2 hours each day for physical activity and…"

"You need some kind of schedule but not so…strict," Julia cautioned.

"Now, you sound like Trip," T'Pol said, her voice vulnerable.

Julia stepped even closer.

"Men think they know everything," Julia said conspiratorially.

"Maybe he does," T'Pol said as he adjusted Lorian again. "It's been a challenging time."

"I can see," Julia said as she reached for Lorian and took him from T'Pol. "Come have a tea with us. You can listen to Amanda tell you about how horrible Gil is being, and you'll forget all of your troubles."

T'Pol nodded and followed Julia and Lorian inside.

XXX

"What's that?" Esilia asked as she walked into their quarters and saw all the circuitry on the floor.

"An early computer," Jon said from his spot on the floor cross-legged. "I thought it would only take a couple of hours but…well, we're only about a quarter of the way through and…"

"And now it's turned into a tea party," Esilia smiled down at him.

"Uh, yes, it appears that is what…"

"Tea mummy?" Kiera asked as she held out a metal cup.

"Of course," Esilia said with a smile.

"Back for packing?" Jon sighed; he was trying to not think about her going away and into the arms of another man for the next month.

She used to go away for a few months and it had slowly widdled down to a month. He should probably be grateful instead of pissed. She'd also moved into his newly expanded quarters with the girls and lived with him eleven months out of the year. According to Esilia, it was an incredibly committed relationship.

"Micah don't hit your sister," Esilia said as she watched their youngest raise a plastic plate into the air.

Micah scowled and dropped the plate.

Jon took a plastic croissant from the platter and pretended to eat it.

"Would you object if I didn't leave for the month?" Esilia asked.

"No, why?" Jon asked, surprised at the turn in the conversation.

"I don't feel the need to have time to myself," Esilia said. "Not right now."

Jon nodded, he didn't want to look a gift-horse in the mouth, but he needed to know.

"Can I ask why?" Jon asked, trying to appear casual.

Esilia took some fake fruit off the platter and pretended to eat them while Kiera handed her a small tea cup and smiled.

"I am pleased with my life," Esilia finally said. "I'm not saying I will never need a…break. But right now, I don't."

Jon nodded and said nothing.

"I may need one in the future, though," Esilia noted.

"I didn't think you wouldn't," Jon swallowed hard.

They continued to eat their picnic lunch with their daughters with the new, odd, yet comforting, dynamic in the air.

XXX

"Julia Mayweather suggested that you need to spend more time with Lorian," T'Pol said as she stroked his bare hip with the back of her hand.

"Me?" Trip asked, confused.

"That he may need a male influence right now to temper his…energy," T'Pol said. "I've spoken with Anna Hess and she's agreed to split shifts with you, so you can be home more and…"

"Wait, you're deciding my schedule?" Trip asked, slightly angered.

"No, I was merely inquiring if a part-time work schedule was feasible for you," T'Pol corrected him. "Then I could return to work full-time."

"You'd go fulltime, and I'd be partime and with Lorian?" Trip clarified.

"I think we need to investigate this possibility," T'Pol said.

"Why?" Trip asked.

"You know I have been having difficulty with his behaviour," T'Pol started.

"T'Pol, he's three. All kids are monsters at three," Trip chuckled as he rolled to face her.

"Vulcan children are not," T'Pol said, defensively.

"He's half Vulcan, got the ears and everything," Trip smiled as he caressed one of her ears. "Maybe the Vulcan in him won't kick in until later in life."

"Or maybe not at all," T'Pol said honestly. It had been a thought in the back of her mind for quite some time. That Lorian, although he appeared predominantly Vulcan, may have only human characteristics.

"Would that be so bad?" Trip asked, concerned.

She met his eyes and sighed. "No."

Trip smiled at her and placed a hand on her bare hip.

"Don't worry," Trip said as he drew circle on her hip. "He's incredibly smart and…"

"You're quite intelligent," T'Pol said. "You completed university in 2 years."

"That doesn't mean…"

"Trip, I really do fear there is no Vulcan in him beyond appearance," T'Pol said, honestly. "I am not sure I know how to parent a human child."

"The same way you parent a Vulcan one, I imagine," Trip said as he scooted closer to her. "You are an amazing mother, truly amazing, T'Pol. But, if you want me to take over for a bit…"

"I do," she jumped in quickly.

"Fine," he said quickly with a nod of his head. "Of course, I will."

"Thank you," T'Pol said as she took a deep, calming breath.

"You're welcome," Trip smirked at her as he pulled her a little closer.

She felt him kiss across her clavicle and closed her eyes. His lips were the perfect mix of soft and rough, dry and wet. His hand on her hip moved back to grip her left buttock and she dropped her head back as well. He was pulling her with his hand and pushing her with his kisses; she felt the tug in each direction and it was the perfect amount of tension. She had smelt his need from the moment he returned home from work which was why she had skipped Lorian's dinner nap; they needed peace and space tonight.

"God you taste good," Trip said as he lowered his mouth to her breasts and continued to pull her toward him with a vice-like grip on her ass.

T'Pol dropped her head toward him and placed feather-like kisses along his hairline.

She spoke little during their interludes but had come to appreciate his more verbose nature. He verbalized what he liked, wanted, and needed with ease and she communicated her needs through their bond.

He sucked her nipple into his mouth like an errant noodle and her entire body let out an involuntary shiver. T'Pol could hear him chuckle across their bond and her admonishment was cut short by a possessive hand on her mound. She sucked in air and felt him push hard down on her pubic bone with his wrist as he fingers snuck inside her and started to draw slow, methodical circles around her inner walls.

"Come on, baby," he huffed as he watched her eyes widen and her breathing become erratic.

He went back to work on the other nipple and ran his teeth back and forth along the tip until she gasped audibly.

When his mouth pulled away she felt the wetness from his saliva still coating it and the cold air hitting it and causing a tingle through her.

She planted a hand firmly on his shoulder, unsure if she wanted him to pull back and slow down or continue with his actions.

Sensing her confusion, Trip stopped the movement of his fingers and looked into her eyes.

"Too much?" He asked as he waited for her brain to process the answer.

She shook her head in the negative and he started to slowly circle inside of her again.

His kisses got lower and lower until he replaced his hand and fingers with his lips and tongue and she held on to his hair for dear life as she rode out the wave of desire that was rising within her.

"Ease up," Trip chuckled and her hands instantly released his hair and patted it kindly on the top of his head.

He softly blew warm air over her opening and she felt her eyes roll back. T'Pol sprang backwards onto the bed and gripped the sheets tightly, her hands clamoring for something to hold her down as the desire built even more.

"Come on darlin," he mumbled against her mound before he scraped her lightly with his teeth and she squirmed beneath him. "That's it…let it go…"

His muffled voice and his tirelessly working mouth was almost her undoing. Vulcans were usually incredibly challenging to bring to orgasm and most of the time they had sex she felt passion and desire but not completion. His mission tonight, was obviously her completion.

"Come on love," he huffed as he replaced his tongue with his fingers and placed two right flat against her g-spot, slowly rocking those rough digits back and forth until she pushed hard against him and she felt her desire reach further into her, clawing at her insides and attempting to break her apart.

Trip smiled up at her closed eyes and her sweaty body. He was doing everything right tonight; either that or she was just horny.

"Fall apart," he whispered into the darkness. "I'm here, darlin'."

She opened her eyes in the dark shadow that was their room and looked down at the man laying between her legs, his one hand inside her and his other still fiercely gripping her ass. His blonde hair dishevelled from sweat and her pulling at it, his face red with exertion, his eyes twinkling with delight and his lips pulled together in a perfect O as he blew warm air across her opening.

"Get inside me," T'Pol managed as wave upon wave of desire overwhelmed her. It was always a better orgasm when he was inside of her; the tension of his member was exactly what she needed.

He'd learned many years ago to never question this request; her orgasm was a fickle event, one that could be thrown off by too much delay or talk or anything that invaded the moment.

Trip drew himself up between her legs and pushed his hard member into her while she watched every inch of him disappear inside her. He would argue that there more erotic moments, but to her, him disappearing inside of her was always the most erotic moment of every sexual encounter. It was the moment they were truly one, the moment she accepted him, the moment he invaded her, the moment she saw the trust they had with each other to ask and accept the other person as they were. It was…perfect.

"Ohhhhh," T'Pol said, unusually loud.

Trip smiled at her and watched as he pushed time and time again into her body while she pushed back against him. She was on the cusp of coming and Trip wasn't going to stop the event. His one hand moved around her buttock and grasped her inner thigh from behind pulling her open just a little wider and that was when it happened.

"Ahhhh!" T'Pol choked out as she sat up slightly and grabbed onto his arm with a vice-like grip that would leave bruises the next morning.

He could feel her walls tightening in the same vice-like grip around his member; painfully tight.

"Oh fuck," he huffed as he emptied into her and her walls pulled him in deeper, like a vacuum insistent and strong. "Oh god. Holy hell, oh god!"

It didn't always happen, but when it did. Coming together this way, their sweaty bodies molded to each other, her taste on his lips, her body pulling him deeper and deeper inside, and their heavy breathing filling the air, it was a thing of beauty. He was in awe of their perfectness in that moment; how no other woman, ever, could make him feel this way. How, in a galaxy of individuals he found her. The woman of his dreams, his wife, and the mother of his child. The woman who, time and time again, made him feel like he was the luckiest man in the universe.

XXX


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: We've jumped ahead another 3 years. We're at 14 years since they were sent back in time now. For those of you waiting on the latest Nova chapter…it shouldn't be much longer. Please see previous notes.**

XXX

"I'll be in my ready room, T'Pol?" Archer asked before he left the bridge.

T'Pol nodded in the affirmative and followed him.

"Thoughts?" Jon asked as he paced back and forth.

"They look Ikaaran," T'Pol said. "Initial bio-scans indicate that they are not lying."

Jon nodded.

"Perhaps you should call Esilia and…?"

"Probably," Jon sighed before he stopped pacing and hit the comm. "Esilia?"

A moment later her voice called back, "Jon?"

"Can you come to the bridge, immediately?" Jon asked.

"Sure, I've got Micha and…"

"Can you leave her with someone?" Jon asked.

"Is everything okay?" Esilia asked, suddenly worried.

"Just…just come, okay?" Jon stammered.

T'Pol and Jon stood in silence for a minute before he sat down.

"How's Lorian doing in school?" Jon asked. "Micha talks about him a lot."

"About all of the havoc he's causing?" T'Pol queried as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He sounds like a lot of fun in the classroom," Jon chuckled.

"He's not learning a great deal and he's disrupting the learning of the other students," T'Pol sighed. "Trip only sends him for a half day to spare the rest of the class his antics."

"I take it he doesn't get his ham-like behaviour from your side?" Jon chuckled as he wiped at his mouth. It was nice to talk about something that distracted him.

"No, that is all his father," T'Pol sighed.

"I figured," Jon chuckled.

"Trip seems to think he's going to calm down anytime now," T'Pol said, uncomfortable.

"Trip knows what's best," Jon said.

"He and Lorian…understand each other," T'Pol said softly.

"And you don't?" Jon asked.

"I have a great deal of trouble, at times, understanding his reasoning for certain behaviours," T'Pol noted.

"Maybe it's because he's a little boy," Jon conceded.

"Possibly," T'Pol sighed.

"He and Trip seem to have a lot of fun," Jon smiled at her.

"Yes, Trip is quite happy being Lorian's primary caregiver," T'Pol said awkwardly. "I am surprised he's not asked for a reprieve."

"You'd like to step in?" Jon asked.

"No," T'Pol quickly replied. "I just…"

Jon waited patiently for her to speak.

"I just thought he's grow frustrated eventually," T'Pol admitted. "That has not occurred."

"No, he and Lorian seem to be having a ball," Jon smiled at her. "And I like having you back full time. I get more time with my girls and…"

Just then the door to the ready room opened and Esilia walked inside.

"What's the issue?" Esilia asked, slightly annoyed.

"We encountered some Ikaraans and…"

"Here?" Esilia asked, excited.

"Well, yes, and…"

"Are you in communication with them?" Esilia asked.

"Well, yes, but…"

Esilia left the ready room and walked onto the bridge followed by Jon and T'Pol.

"Esilia!" Jon called to her.

"Put them on screen," Esilia ordered the young crewman.

The crewman looked toward Jon for permission. He sighed and nodded.

The screen lit up and Esilia gasped.

"Esilia!" The man said.

"Father!" Esilia choked.

"Darling," a woman said.

"Auntie, I…" Esilia said as she stepped toward the screen.

She heard Jon swear quietly behind her. She only sent a communication to her family once a year, if that. They had no idea about Jon or the girls and now…

"Can you get permission to invite us on board?" Her mother asked.

"I…" Esilia stammered.

"Of course, please join us," Jon said, trying to seem inviting and hospitable.

"I'm sending over our protocols in Ikaaran," the young crewman said to the screen.

"We'll see you in about forty minutes," Jon said before he gestured for the screen to go blank.

Esilia turned to him with a look of horror on her face.

"It's going to be fine," Jon said reassuringly.

"No, no, it's not," Esilia said as all the colour drained from her face.

XXX

"Perhaps, it would be better if you were alone," T'Pol cautioned Jon as they waited by the airlock.

"I'm thinking this is a 'the more the merrier' kind of situation," Jon said as he straightened his collar.

"I don't…"

"Who's coming on board?" Trip interrupted as he sidled up next to T'Pol and looked over at Jon.

"Esilia's father and aunt," Jon said, as he cleared his throat.

"Wow! Really? Uh, they don't know about you, right?" Trip asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Jon huffed.

"Is she going to tell them?" Trip asked.

T'Pol gave him admonishing look and chastised him over their bond for his invasive questions.

"I'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Trip asked her as he looked into her eyes.

"The Captain will share what he wishes to share with us and…"

"And I want to make sure I don't put my foot in my mouth," Trip smirked down at her.

" _I can think of other things I like far better in my mouth," Trip said over their bond with a chuckle._

T'Pol's eyes widened and she turned to face the Captain.

"Esilia is going to tell them once we all meet in the Mess," Jon said. "And then, hopefully, they'll be open to meeting the girls."

Just then the airlock engaged, and the doors opened to reveal an Ikaaran male and female who were approximately thirty years older than Esilia.

"Welcome aboard Enterprise," Jon said as he extended a hand. "I am Captain Jonathan Archer."

The woman shook his hand, followed by the man.

"Where is my niece?" The woman inquired.

"She's going to meet us in the Captain's mess," Jon answered. "May I introduce my first officer T'Pol Tucker and my Chief Engineer, Charles Tucker."

"Both Tucker?" The man asked.

"We are married," T'Pol explained.

"A Vulcan married to a human?" the woman asked, surprised.

"We also have a six-year old son," Trip said with a smile. T'Pol could feel the tension in him; he got like that whenever anyone questioned their relationship. "You might get to meet him later."

"Fascinating," the woman said.

"Depends how you look at it, I guess," Trip said, annoyed.

"I am Rew and this is my sister Rewa," the man said as he bowed slightly. "We are Esilia's family."

"Please, join us," Jon gestured for them to walk with him. "You have travelled a great distance to see Esilia."

"She's had a child?" the woman asked.

Jon's step faltered for a moment before he nodded.

"Two," Jon said casually. "Girls."

"Two children?!" The woman asked, surprised. "They are twins?"

"No, an eleven-year-old named Kiera, and a six-year-old named Micha," Jon said with a smile.

"She's had a child for eleven years?" Rew asked, astounded.

"Yes," Jon said. "Communication in this part of the galaxy…"

"Not for eleven years," Rewa noted.

Trip pressed the button for the turbolift and shifted uncomfortably.

"You have come a long way," T'Pol said. "Was there another reason for your visit?"

"She is to take her place on the Commission," Rew noted. "Esilia has avoided it long enough."

"The Commission?" Jon asked as they all stepped into the elevator.

"Our family has held a seat on the Commission for centuries," Rew explained. "And now it's time Esilia took that role."

"Why her?" Jon asked.

"She is the next in line." Rewa explained. "Her eldest daughter will take her place eventually."

"Sort of sounds like a monarchy," Jon said with knitted brows.

"Her blood and her lineage dictate her place in our world and she must claim it," Rewa noted.

"What if she chooses not to?" Jon inquired as the doors opened.

"It's not a choice," Rewa warned him.

The turbolift doors opened and everyone started down the hallway.

"What is Esilia's role on your ship?" Rew asked.

"She does a few things; pilot, engineer…"

"Her study was in Engineering," Rewa said.

"I know," Jon nodded.

"How long has she been aboard?" Rewa asked.

"Almost twelve years," Jon sighed as they approached the Mess. "She has communicated with you over the years, don't you know all this?"

Rew furrowed his crows and looked at Jon curiously.

"We, quite obviously, have not been well informed about her life in the last decade," Rewa said before the doors opened.

"Auntie! Father!" Esilia said with a smile on her face. She was wearing a traditional Ikaaran outfit Jon had not seen in years.

"Esilia, darling," her aunt said before she took a step forward and hugged her. "Where are these children I know nothing of?"

"They're in school right now," Esilia hedged. "They'll visit with us later."

"Why did you not mention them?" Rew asked his daughter as he embraced her.

"There was no need," Esilia said as she gestured for everyone to sit. "Something to eat or drink?"

"Are both of the children the Captains or just one?" Rew asked as he eyed his daughter carefully.

Esilia gasped and Jon turned to face the man.

"Both Kiera and Micha are mine," Jon said as he straightened his back.

"You had two children? And with the same man?!" Rewa shrieked.

"Auntie…" Esilia started.

"How dare you!" Rewa said as she gaped at her niece. "Do you know how this will taint the reputation of our family?!"

"Now, hold on there and…"

"This is none of your business!" Rew snapped at Jon.

"It is my business when you speak with her that w…"

"Jon, don't, I'll…" Esilia said as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Esilia, you need to tell them the truth!" Jon snapped at her.

"Yes, that would be a nice change!" Rewa screeched.

"This is ludicrous!" Her father roared. "No daughter from my house would…"

"I have been with Jon for years, we have two children together, we live together, and I love him!" Esilia screamed. "There! That's the truth!"

"Lies!" Rew yelled.

"Oh my," Rewa sighed as she sat heavily in a chair. "It's worse than I thought."

"Worse?" Jon asked as he saw Esilia start to cry. "Your daughter has a family and that's a bad thing?"

"You wouldn't understand," Rew said through gritted teeth.

"What I don't understand…" Jon said, his voice harsh and raised.

"Now, hold on everyone," Trip yelled over the crowd. "Why don't we all take a step back and calm down."

"Why don't you and this man," Rew spat as he looked toward Jon. "Leave us with my daughter so we can…"

"Make her cry?" Jon asked as he stepped toward Rew. "You know, she's never cried in all the years we've been together."

"This relationship is unnatural," Rewa hissed. "The Commission can never…"

"I won't leave," Esilia said as she stepped next to Jon. "It may not be the life you…"

"It's not any kind of life I can condone!" Rewa snapped at her niece.

"Culturally, you are very different but with communication, you will see that Esilia…"

"What do you know? You bedded a human as well," Rewa said with some venom.

"Bedded?" T'Pol asked as she felt Trip's anger spike in their bond.

"Do the Vulcans know about your proclivity?" Rewa asked. "Does the High Command know of your unnatural offspring?"

"Excuse me…" Trip hissed as he turned to face Rewa.

"For our people it is acceptable to bed other species but to stay with one?!" Rewa said as she glared at Esilia. "You know this is an abomination!"

"I think you need to…" Trip started, anger coursing through his body.

"I think you need to leave my ship," Jon said as he stepped around Trip and toward Rew. "No one calls Esilia an abomination or my officers unnatural and no one dares to insult the children that are a result of either relationship."

"Jon…" Esilia started.

"Esilia, do you want to go with them?" Jon asked her angry and worried suddenly she may choose to go back home.

"No," Esilia said clearly.

"That's all I need to hear," Jon said with a nod, his hammering heart finally relaxing. "You are welcome to leave on your own, or I can get a security team to remove you."

Rew looked between Esilia and Jon.

"You will never return home?"

"I won't," Esilia said.

"Then there is no reason for the Commission to know about what you have become," Rew said as he straightened his back. "You are dead."

Esilia nodded and dropped her head.

Jon shook his head and held out his hand for them to walk ahead of him. Esilia's aunt and father left without another word to her and without looking back.

Trip pulled Esilia into a warm embrace and she started to sob.

Jon walked with them in silence toward the airlock.

When they got there, he placed a hand on Rew's shoulder to stop his forward motion. Rew turned to face him.

"I know this means nothing to you, and in your eyes, she is in the wrong," Jon said as he pulled out a picture of his two girls and handed it to the man. "But we are happy. I will keep her and these beautiful girls safe. And one day, I hope you will come back with an open mind. But, if you don't, know that she has been the best surprise I've ever had."

Rew took the picture from Jon and, without another word, boarded the vessel and the airlock closed.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: We've jumped ahead one year. We're now at 15 years post-jump. Lorian is now seven and T'Pol's second pon farr has just happened.**

XXX

T'Pol walked toward their rooms tired and wanting nothing more than to meditate but knowing that was not what was going to happen. Her pon farr had arrived late, nearly ten months after the expected date and it had been a very different experience this time.

She walked into their rooms and immediately noted that he hadn't turned on the lights this time.

"Trip?" T'Pol asked.

It was then that she was hustled from behind, her front plastered to the wall in front of her. He pulled her pants down roughly and then her underwear. She felt his bare body pressed up against her and his hand clamp firmly on her hip before she felt him push himself inside of her.

He was grunting and grinding into her as he clapped his other hand on her opposite hip, pushing and pulling her against him again and again. She had decided, two weeks ago, that he was to assume consent unless she said otherwise. She was stronger than him and totally capable of stopping him at any juncture. But his needs were still so extreme that he was embarrassed by them. Implied consent, at least, quieted some of his guilt about how he used her.

"God, you're so sexy," Trip huffed as he kissed the back of her neck.

She felt him getting close and closed her eyes; his episodes were getting shorter. She wondered, absently, if they could discuss this one day. If he felt as used by her seven years ago as she felt used by him now. If the bond and the pon farr were going to morph again; if she'd need him more next time as she had the last time.

"Oh god," Trip sighed as he released into her and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder.

T'Pol leaned her head softly against the wall and sighed. She had only felt a great need for him for one day, but his need for her was far more intense. Days before pon farr hit, he had been pawing at her, waking her twice a night to couple, and walking into the shower with her. Then for two days they had what could only be termed as aggressive sex, far more aggressive then she remembered their last time. But now, for over two weeks, he'd still desired her with an intensity that she'd never experienced.

"Thank you, darlin'" Trip said as he pulled out of her and bent down to pull up her underwear and pants.

They'd always had a robust sex life, but this extreme coupling for weeks had left her sore and disturbed. Had she more time to research, she may have been able to speak with some medical experts about this highly unusual pon farr.

"You're welcome," T'Pol said as she turned to face him. He looked less pale than earlier and not as sweaty as she'd expected.

"I love you," Trip said as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I got until the end of your shift this time."

"You did," T'Pol nodded. "But how long ago would you have liked…?"

"About an hour," Trip admitted as he rubbed at his jaw. "So, better than yesterday. I think we'll have this licked by the end of the week."

"That would be suitable," T'Pol said.

"Sore?" Trip asked, guilt wafting over their bond.

"No," she lied and blocked. "No, I have healed nicely."

She felt even more guilt invade their bond.

"Trip, you had no control…" T'Pol said softly as she cupped his cheek.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard; she could say all she wanted, he would never feel alright about how he injured her.

"I love you," T'Pol reminded him as she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for that," Trip sighed. "I can't imagine you like me too much right about now."

"I will always like you," T'Pol offered.

Trip pulled her into his arms and she tried not to wince when his hands put pressure on the bruises healing on her frame.

XXX

Jon sat on the beach and watched Kiera and Micha play in the yellow sand. Three suns were shining overhead and Esilia was laying on a chair next to his.

"I can't believe they are attempting it," Jon said as he watched his daughters try and build his ship.

"They are occupied and quiet," Esilia said wistfully. "Let them be."

"They don't quite have…"

"Jon, please, I beg of you," Esilia whimpered.

Jon chuckled softly and patted her leg.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Have you thought about the proposal to live on this world?"

"I have," Jon said as he sat back into his chair.

"And?"

"And I won't stop them," Jon said.

"But you're not going to help them?" Esilia clarified.

"I didn't…"

"Yes, yes you did. If you aren't helping them then they are less likely to go," Esilia noted.

"So, there are advantages…" Jon joked.

"Jon…" Esilia chastised.

"I don't want them to go, but I do realize that living on a starship for another fifteen years is not everyone's ideal," Jon huffed. "I'm not a complete idiot."

"Travis just wants…"

"I get that he and Julia want more room, more…"

"He's lived his entire life in space and desires different for his children," Esilia pointed out. "That's not so much to ask."

"No, but…"

"Jon, we've all made sacrifices…" Esilia noted.

Jon turned to look at her with a wrinkled brow.

"All I'm saying is that you should be supportive," Esilia said softly. "Just saying they can go is one thing, but providing them with the means to have a proper start…"

"Fine," Jon sighed. "You're right."

"Thank you," Esilia smiled at him before she leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek.

"How many people asked you to convince me?" Jon asked as he looked sideways at her.

"There may have been a few," Esilia smirked.

"And this vacation?" Jon asked.

"It's always nice to relax and get a new perspective," Esilia smiled more broadly.

Jon chuckled.

"A new perspective, huh?" Jon asked.

Esilia just smiled at him and reached for her drink.

"God, I love you," Jon said as he too reached for his drink.

XXX

"Why don't I have a brother?" Lorian asked the two of them at dinner.

"You've been really asking about this a lot lately," Trip said as he felt T'Pol's alarm across the bond. "And you know, there's no guarantee that you'd have a brother. I explained this."

"Marcus wanted a brother and he got one," Lorian said as he furrowed his brow.

"You would like a brother?" T'Pol inquired.

"I told daddy I would," Lorian said. "So, why can't you get another baby?"

Trip chuckled. "It's not like you shop for one, son."

"Mummy has to get it in her tummy," Lorian said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe you are all we need," T'Pol offered.

"Kids with a brother have more fun," Lorian huffed. "There's always someone to do something with."

"Son, the baby, even if we had one now, would be much younger than you and…"

"I know it starts like a baby, but all kids grow up, right?" Lorian asked.

Trip exchanged a look with T'Pol and saw her nod.

"Son, having you was…complicated," Trip said. "Most mummy's and daddy's make babies on their own, but we needed help to make you."

"Like a robot?"

"No son," Trip chuckled. "You're not a robot. You are 100% our son, but because mummy and daddy are two different species, mummy's body had a lot of trouble carrying any baby."

"So, it's because mummy is Vulcan that…"

"No, it's because I'm human and mummy is Vulcan," Trip corrected. "Neither species has really adapted well to having babies with each other. Phlox helped us make you and then helped mum carry you, so you were healthy when you were born."

"You don't want other babies?" Lorian asked, confused.

"It's not that…" Trip sighed as he rubbed across his chin.

"We had a few babies before you," T'Pol said softly as she looked into her son's eyes. "But they weren't ever born."

"They're still inside you?" Lorian asked with wide eyes as he looked at his mother's stomach.

"No, they came out, just not healthy like you," T'Pol said as she placed a hand over his. "You were…are perfect. They weren't healthy enough to be born."

"Oh," Lorian sighed.

"Son," Trip said as he leaned forward and placed an arm around the back of his chair. "We'd like to have a bunch of kids but it's just not possible."

"We wish it was," T'Pol said as she placed a hand on her son's leg.

"It's too dangerous for mummy," Trip said as he met T'Pol's eyes. "And we want to spend all of our love on you, Lorian."

Lorian smiled at his father and then placed a small hand over his mothers.

"I love mummy too much to have her hurt for a brother," Lorian said softly.

Trip smiled broadly at his son. "Me too darlin, me too."

XXX


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: We've jumped ahead 3 years. We're 18 years post-time jump. Lorian is 10 and some other children on board are now in their teens—the oldest is now 17. Some families have decided to live on planet and others are still on the ship.**

XXX

"And that's how you decide, as a Captain, how to prioritize ship needs," Jon said as he walked around the deck with Lorian.

"Okay, but logically…"

"Sometimes logic isn't the best decision," Jon corrected him.

Lorian wrinkled his brow, his father had said that same thing to him often.

"I think what you are trying to teach me is that experience is important," Lorian said as he met Jon's eyes.

"I am," Jon smiled down at him.

"But how did you, as a new Captain without experience, know to make the correct decision?" Lorian asked.

Jon chuckled. "Well, I made a lot more mistakes."

"But your crew was dependant on you to make the correct choice," Lorian said, amazed.

"Lorian, you have to remember that I came to Enterprise with a lot more experience than most people on board," Jon hedged as they stopped in front of the mess hall. "I may not have always known exactly what to do, at first, but I knew better than anyone else."

Lorian nodded, still not sure that logic shouldn't prevail in these circumstances.

"Ready for lunch?" Jon asked as he gestured toward the open mess hall doors.

Lorian nodded. "It has been a most intriguing conversation, Captain."

Jon smiled down at the young man. "Same here Lorian."

Lorian walked inside ahead of the Captain and directly toward a table of his peers. Jon walked toward the Captain's mess to find T'Pol and Trip deep in a quiet conversation that may have been more of an argument.

"I'm sorry, I…" Jon said as soon as he noted the level of their quiet argument.

"No, please, come in Captain," T'Pol said as she eyed Trip. Trip picked up his fork and shoved food into his mouth aggressively.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Jon said, still not sure if he should sit. Esilia was supposed to be here too but, he had never known his wife to be punctual or even present when expected.

"We were just discussing some of my recent findings, nothing more," T'Pol said calmly.

"Nothing more, huh?" Trip said, annoyed.

"Trip, I believe we should…" T'Pol warned.

"No, I think he needs to weigh in on this," Trip said as he placed down his fork with a loud 'clang' and glared at T'Pol.

Jon felt as if he was stepping into a mine field. Trip and T'Pol had always had a playful argumentativeness about them that was never serious. In fact, Jon thought that it had become a type of foreplay with them. But fighting, that was different. They didn't fight often, but when Trip and T'Pol did, it was extreme.

"I could go eat else…"

'Now you've made him uncomfortable,' T'Pol said across their bond.

"I have not," Trip countered out loud.

'Yes, you have, just look at him. He looks like a mammal caught in the gaze of a hunter,' T'Pol said as she looked toward Jon.

"You mean a deer in headlights, and no, no he doesn't look like that," Trip said out loud as he wiped at his mouth and pushed his chair back with a loud screech.

"You two seem to be…" Jon started to back away.

"T'Pol wants to have another child," Trip said, angry. "Another child, Jon!"

"What?!" Jon asked, astounded.

"See!" Trip snapped as his face reddened. "It's insane! It's completely 'you've got to be fucking me kidding' insane!"

"It's not, considering the circumstances," T'Pol said quietly.

She could feel Trip's anger, desire and aggression across the bond. It had been progressively rising over the last week and today, when he cornered her in a storage room and engaged in heated sex behind some storage bins where anyone could have walked in on them, she knew it was time.

"Why, why would you…I mean, has Phlox developed a safer…" Jon said as he sat down at the table with them.

"No, no he hasn't," Trip said frustrated as he slammed down his fist and all the utensils on the table rattled.

"Then I don't…" Jon said, confused by T'Pol's desire to have another dangerous pregnancy and Trip's angry and downright aggressive behaviour.

"It's a private mat…" T'Pol said as she eyed Trip.

She had asked Phlox to measure Trip's testosterone levels yesterday and had been waiting for the results. She could smell the pheromones wafting off his body; he was in a state of sexual desire; but even Trip, in his current state of anger, probably didn't even realize that.

"He knows what I went through, what we went through last time," Trip said. "I told him because I needed someone to talk with."

T'Pol looked at Trip surprised and then turned a dark shade of green. She hadn't realized that her husband has shared those intimate details with anyone. They had spoken at length about the highly irregular pon farr and his guilt over 'using her' to the extreme.

"And that's why I blocked it," Trip said as he wiped at some sweat on his forehead and placed an arm around the back of her chair. Even in his current state of distress, he recognized her level of discomfort.

'You told him about our sex life during pon farr?' T'Pol asked over the bond.

'I needed….darlin,' it was scary how much I hurt you and how much I needed you,' Trip replied over the bond. 'I know you thought I should be able to talk with you but…well, you told me it was just pon farr and that there was nothing to feel bad about. But…but there was.'

"I feel like maybe you two need to…" Jon hedged.

"She wants to have another child because for the last year she's been doing research about my extreme reaction to pon farr last time," Trip explained. "And what she and Phlox have come up with is that my body, biochemically…"

"It's more complicated than a biochemical react…" T'Pol corrected him.

"I know, but for the…look, can I just tell him?" Trip asked, annoyed.

"Fine," T'Pol said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Most Vulcan males have an extreme pon farr the first time," Trip said. "They produce a child with their partner 90% of the time on the first pon farr."

"91.3% of the time," T'Pol corrected him.

"And you guys made Lorian," Jon added, knowing they were going to argue over the statistic and wanting to evade that.

"Yes, but our first, well, my first pon farr wasn't that time," Trip said. "Her first pon farr…well, you see…my body didn't chemically react to it. I just did what was needed for her. I felt no…chemical need to have crazy sex with her. I did it because she needed it."

T'Pol turned an even deeper shade of green and Trip, sensing her great unease moved his hand from the back of her chair to her shoulder. What he didn't realize was that his grip on her shoulder wasn't comforting but possessive.

"So, this last time was a definite chemical pon farr for Trip," Jon said.

"Yes, it was my first and her second," Trip said.

"And we didn't produce a child," T'Pol said. "We actively prevented it."

"It's so dangerous for you," Jon said as he eyed a worried Trip.

"Incredibly!" Trip snapped.

"My research," T'Pol started. "Has indicated that until Trip produces an heir during his pon farr, his pon farr schedule will increase and become more and more extreme."

"So, wait, he'll go into pon farr more frequently and get even…uh, rougher with you?" Jon asked, his face also turning red.

"In theory but…" Trip started.

"The theory is accurate," T'Pol said as she turned to face her husband. His heart rate was incredibly high, and she finally saw some confusion in his face. He was also wondering what was happening to him.

"How often?" Jon asked.

"Phlox and I have estimated that the schedule will be cut in half so…"

"Anytime now," Jon said as he looked toward Trip as if he were something to be studied.

"That's bullshit," Trip shook his head and lied. "I'm fine."

"Your level of aggression toward me has incr…" T'Pol offered.

"Excuse me?" Trip asked, incredulous.

"Have you noted the amount of times you have interrupted me during this conversation? Imposed your will onto what I was saying?" T'Pol asked him. "Your grip on my shoulder…"

"What?!" Trip asked as sweat broke out even more over his forehead. He released her shoulder and leaned slightly away from her. She could feel him processing the systems on his body like any engineer would.

"These are all the signs of his last pon farr," T'Pol told Jon. "Aggressive interrupt…"

"Hey, wait!" Trip injected.

Jon looked at him with a knowing glance.

"I…" Trip stammered as realization hit him.

"As I was saying, we need to produce another child," T'Pol explained. "All evidence points to the fact that an heir produced during his pon farr will temper his aggression significantly."

"So, do all men going through this get progressively aggressive until…" Jon asked as he watched Trip shaking his head and wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

"Only in a mate bond," T'Pol explained. "Men who are unbound experience their first aggressive pon farr during their first time with their bond-mate but then, as far as our research will allow, their behaviour during successive pon farrs is more…manageable."

"How aggressive?" Jon asked, concerned.

"In the extreme," T'Pol sighed. "My superior strength will help protect me, but I should expect some serious injuries."

"T'Pol, I would never…" Trip started as he placed a sweaty hand on her back.

He was trying to calm himself down with some deep breaths, but his heart wouldn't stop racing and the erection in his pants was difficult to ignore when she sat there so long and lean and gorgeous.

"I know YOU wouldn't hurt me," T'Pol said. "But you, are not YOU, during pon f..."

"I still think that…" Trip leaned toward her slightly and got a whiff of her sexy body.

"I know you want to think that, Trip," T'Pol said as she looked deeply into his eyes. "But all of our research indicates otherwise. Your last pon farr left me with severe bruising, a sprained wrist, internal lacerations, and several bite marks that took a significant time to heal. This next pon farr…"

"Can't Phlox chemically treat it so…" Jon asked.

"He can provide me with sedation options that I didn't use last time," T'Pol said. "But you need to go through this pon farr and we need to produce a child to prevent future aggressive circumstances."

"Trip, it sounds like…" Jon started, calmly as he looked at his sweating and red-faced friend. He noted that Trip's hand was now clamped tightly around T'Pol's inner thigh just above her knee and T'Pol looked like she was wincing slightly.

"Like I'm going to be a fucking nutjob rapist and my wife, if she gets pregnant, could almost die like the other times, fucking amazing!" Trip said as he launched himself from his chair and, in doing so, almost flipped over the table they had been sitting at.

Jon stepped between Trip and T'Pol, worried he may suddenly harm her.

Trip was heaving and sweating, and Jon was wishing he had his sidearm on him to stun Trip.

"Now, let's all just calm…"

"What?!" Trip snapped as he took a step toward Jon and bumped chests with him. There was murder in his eyes for the man that stood between him and his partner.

T'Pol stepped around Jon and took Trip's arm.

"Come on," T'Pol said as she nodded toward the door.

"T'Pol…" Jon said, alarmed.

"We'll be fine," T'Pol said, a slight unsure hitch in her voice. "Can Lorian…?"

"Yes, we'll take care of him until…" Jon said, worried.

"This is bullshit!" Trip yelled as he aggressively yanked T'Pol toward him.

"T'Pol," Jon said as he slowly stepped toward the comm. "I'm going to get Phlox to meet you at the door to your quarters with something for Trip."

"That would be appreciated," T'Pol said as she felt her arm starting to bruise where Trip's vice-like grip held her.

In truth, Trip had never scared her until recently. He was always loving and supportive in their life. When she wanted to return to work, he gladly took on the role of primary parent with Lorian. When she needed space after all the losses, he gave her space. When she needed to be just held and not talk about what they, eventually, needed to talk about, he did that for her. And sexually, they were playful, loving, generous and satisfied each other.

But, the frequent and progressively more aggressive sex over the last week had caused a fear inside her T'Pol had not experienced before with her husband. Their last pon farr had been disconcerting and had required a lot of meditation, on her behalf, to deal with. It was an entirely different side to her husband, and one she hoped to never see again. Now, it appeared, she was going to see it again, and, from her observations, significantly worse than the last time.

"Come on," Trip said as he hustled her from the Captain's mess.

Jon hit the panel button.

"Phlox!" he called desperately. The rage in Trip's eyes was frightening.

"Captain?" Phlox asked, concerned.

"I need you to meet me at Trip and T'Pol's quarters fast! Bring the most potent sedative a human can handle."

Jon ended the comm conversation and marched quickly toward the door.

"Is my dad okay?" Lorian asked, when he saw Jon.

"Yeah, he's just having a bad reaction to something and your mom is going to get him to Phlox," Jon said, trying to explain.

Lorian looked at Jon confused.

"You're going to stay with me and Esilia and the girls until he's better, okay?" Jon asked.

Lorian nodded, still confused.

"Look, I'll explain it all later," Jon said as he placed both hands on Lorian's shoulders. "But right now, I need to get somewhere."

Lorian nodded and stepped back so Jon could leave. He stood watching the door for a long time, thinking about his worried mother and his very angry father. Something wasn't right.

XXXX

"Daddy!" Yoshiko yelled before she launched herself from the walkway and toward Malcolm.

"Yoshiko!" Malcolm yelled before he caught her. "You're going to give me a heart attack. You can't do that!"

"You always catch me," Yoshiko giggled as he lowered her to the ground.

"What if I hadn't turned when you called daddy," Malcolm chastised. "I'm not that."

Yoshiko sighed and kicked at nothing on the ground.

"Yoshiko, you have a father," Malcolm noted as he crouched down before her.

"I never met him," Yoshiko said not meeting his eyes. "Can't you just be my dad?"

"Toru calls me Uncle Mal," Malcolm noted.

"So?" Yoshiko said as she carefully looked toward him.

"So, you called me that until recently," Malcolm noted. "What's changed?"

Yoshiko shrugged.

"Yoshiko, have you spoken with your mother about this?" Mal inquired.

Yoshiko shrugged again.

"I think that…" Mal started.

"Yoshiko! Come on!" Amanda called from across the cargo bay. "We're headed back to the classroom!"

"You better go," Malcolm said as he stood up and ruffled her hair.

"I love you, Yoshi," Mal said softly.

She launched herself at his midsection and hugged him before she ran back to her teacher and class.

Malcolm shook his head. She had been 'accidentally' calling him 'dad' for weeks now and he'd allowed it. He wasn't sure why, well, he was, but Brits didn't think about emotions. Truthfully, he wasn't involved with anyone, hadn't been for years, and he wasn't going to have any children. The closest he'd get to kids was Toru and Yoshiko and the guilt he felt about the loss of their father was still quite present in his psyche.

"Penny for your thoughts," Hoshi said as she walked toward him, pulling him from his dark thoughts.

"Not worth a penny," Malcolm smirked at her.

"They looked to be worth a lot more," Hoshi smiled at him.

"Did you see Yoshiko?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, just as they were leaving," Hoshi smiled.

Malcolm rubbed at his jaw and shifted. He needed to tell her and wasn't sure how she would react.

"She's been 'accidentally' calling me 'dad' a lot lately," Malcolm said as he met her eyes.

Hoshi looked at him surprised. "Really?"

"I told her to call me Uncle Mal but…"

"Yoshi has her own ideas," Hoshi said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Truthfully, Malcolm has been a savior for her family. He'd been a great male role model for Toru and Yoshi had taken quite a shine to him from an early age. Without his help, Hoshi would have gone crazy a long time ago.

"I don't know what else to…"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Hoshi asked.

"No," Mal said, surprised by her question.

Hoshi sighed. "You are her father Mal. You know that right?"

"But Daniel…"

"Daniel and I created her," Hoshi said. "But you have raised her almost as much as I have."

"Hoshi, I could never…"

"Look, you've been an amazing friend to me; kept me sane on days I wanted to murder them both…you have taken on the father role in her life Mal. I don't have an issue with it unless you do. And if you do, I'll put a stop to it and…"

"No!" Malcolm interjected. "No, I…it's just…"

"Just?"

Malcolm huffed and shifted for a minute before he spoke.

"I don't want her to forget about Daniel, are you sure you are truly…?"

"I am," Hoshi said as she placed a hand on his arm. "Daniel would love you for all you have done for Toru and Yoshi."

Malcolm nodded slowly.

"I don't think I thank you enough Malcolm for what you've done for my family," Hoshi said softly. "I really do appreciate that you love my kids so much."

"I do love them Hoshi," Malcolm nodded.

"I know," Hoshi said softly. "Do let Yoshi call you dad. She needs it and…and I think you like it."

Malcolm smirked at her.

"You're going to karate with Toru tonight?"

"He's getting his black belt if all goes well," Malcom smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world.

XXX

T'Pol had done something that was ethically questionable. She'd had sex with her unconscious husband several times in hopes of quelling some of his physical need for her. Despite his state of sleep, his body had reacted normally to the sexual stimulation and ejaculated many times. She could feel her mild pon farr reaction to his need, but it was far from his rage and sexual need.

He had, finally lost his erection and T'Pol felt it may be safe to wake him again. It had been a day of almost constant sexual activity and, despite her soreness, she was hopeful that they could finally have a conversation now that his sexual need, for the moment, had been met.

She placed the hypo to his neck and activated it.

"Trip?" She asked as she looked down at him.

"Darlin," Trip smiled up at her sleepily.

"I'd like for us to discuss a possible child," T'Pol said softly and clearly.

"You could die," Trip said as his eyes narrowed.

"I won't," T'Pol said.

Trip chuckled. "I'd like to see how you can stop that from happening."

"We can't continue to have pon farrs like this one," T'Pol said assuredly.

"Can't Phlox…?" Trip asked groggily.

"He's unsure if he can do anything for us, and we cannot contact Vulcan for medical help…" T'Pol explained.

"I'm fine, I already feel calmer and…"

"I caused you to ejaculate four times while you were unconscious," T'Pol said as she watched him look at her confused. "You are in a temporary state of calm that will not last."

Trip sat up slightly and leaned on his elbows.

"What?"

"I felt it was a safer way of satisfying your sexual need," T'Pol said quietly.

"Safer?" Trip questioned. In truth he didn't remember much about the last 24hours.

"Lights," T'Pol said softly, knowing what she was about to do would hurt him deeply, but also knowing it was what was needed to convince him.

The lights in their room came up and Trip shaded his eyes for a moment before his vision adjusted and he looked at her. The first thing he noticed were the finger marks around her neck. His eyes went wide and then they noted the bruise on her cheek, the dried blood on her lip, the bite marks and bruises on her breasts…

It was then that Trip launched himself off their bed and ran toward the washroom. He didn't get to the toilet before he vomited his stomach contents onto the floor.

T'Pol took off after him and, forgetting her broken foot, winced and fell to the ground.

"T'Pol!" Trip screamed as he wiped at his mouth and launched himself toward her.

Trip pulled her bruised body into his arms and started to cry.

"What…are you…?"

"My foot's broken and…" T'Pol started.

"I broke your foot?" Trip asked, surprised.

"Yes," T'Pol answered honestly and, before she could block the memory he saw it.

He had her cornered in the room and was fucking her hard in the corner of the walls. She was asking to be let down and he was ignoring her. She used her superior strength to push him away and finally got her footing on the ground. He then walked toward her, one goal in mind and, when she pushed him back again, he had used his foot to stomp hard on her left foot, the cracking of the bones could be heard. She doubled over in pain and he picked her up again, shoved her into the corner and started to relentlessly fuck her, ignoring her pain.

"Jesus Christ," Trip said before he left her and tried to get to the washroom again but slipped in his own vomit and fell to the floor vomiting on himself as he did.

"Trip," T'Pol said as she crawled toward him.

"Just fucking kill me," Trip said as he placed himself in a fetal position, his body covered in vomit, sweat and semen. "Kill me, T'Pol!"

"I won't," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You are not responsible for…"

"Raping you? Hurting you? Breaking your god damned foot so I could…oh god," Trip cried anew.

"It's pon farr," T'Pol said simply. "It's not you."

"Just fucking kill me," Trip moaned as he rocked himself. He could feel his erection coming back and icy fear invaded his body. "You need to leave now! Get the fuck out of here T'Pol!"

"I won't abandon…" T'Pol said, confused.

"You need to…" Trip said as he rose to his feet and started to quickly look around for her robe. "Get the hell away from me before I…before it's back and…"

"Trip," T'Pol said as she shakily stood and watched him haphazardly wrap it around her battered body.

"Now!" Trip screamed at her as he pushed her toward the door.

"I won't!" T'Pol pushed back.

"I'll break your other god damned foot if that's what it takes to get you away from me," Trip warned her, and she knew he was deadly serious.

"Trip!" T'Pol screamed, trying to get him to listen.

It was then that he activated the door and pushed her out into the hallway, the door closing and locking behind her. T'Pol turned to open it and then she heard it. His quick engineering fingers placing an over-ride on the system, so she couldn't get back in.

"Trip!" T'Pol said as she banged on the door. There were some chemicals in the washroom he could use, he could electrocute himself, he could…she suddenly remembered the Vulcan knife she had in a ceremonial box. He knew she had it, just not where…

"Trip!" T'Pol yelled again.

T'Pol ran to the nearest comm and called the Captain, security and Phlox. They needed to get to Trip before he killed himself.

XXX


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: We've jumped ahead another year. Lorian is 11 years old. Trip & T'Pol had a rough pon farr one year ago and are dealing with the aftermath. Yes, Trip did try to kill himself and Malcolm and Hoshi are not in a romantic relationship. Let me know what you think!**

XXXX

Travis sat next to Trip on the back patio. The three suns were low in the sky and the temperature was just right. He reached into a cooler to his right and pulled up two fresh bottles of Jukis; a local alcohol.

"T'Pol called again," Travis said as he handed Trip a beer.

"I'll call her back tonight," Trip said softly as he took the drink from Travis.

"So, we're still calling this a vacation for Lorian?" Travis asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because he's been with Julia and the girls the entire time and you've been…"

"Look, I've got a lot on my mind," Trip said softly.

"I know it's been…"

"Travis, I…you have no idea how it's been," Trip said with a sideways glance.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Travis asked.

"Nope," Trip said before he took a swig of his drink.

"Yeah, because not talking is working," Travis muttered.

"Look," Trip said as he shifted slightly to face his friend. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, that's evident," Travis crossed his arms over his chest.

Trip sighed and put down his drink.

"T'Pol doesn't understand, none of you understand," Trip said. "None of you have ever had the experience of having no control over yourself and done things, hurtful things, to one of the people you love most in the world."

"Trip, all of us, in our marriages…"

"Look," Trip interrupted him. "I know that you…that no one really knows the details of what happened…but what happened was the worst things you can imagine. It was not just some argument, not some disagreement, not some sort of mean thing I said…it was beyond any of that. I was a complete asshole…beyond a complete asshole, and she should never forgive me for what I've done."

"But she does," Travis said. "She's calling here, she's…"

"Vulcans marry for life," Trip shrugged.

"And you think that's it?" Travis asked, surprised.

"I think that's a lot of it," Trip said.

"Mal told me you moved back in with her and Lorain," Travis said.

"Lorian was…upset," Trip hedged.

"It sounds like it's more you then her," Travis said as he reached for his drink.

"It's me," Trip admitted. "She deserves better, but her commitment to me is…"

"She loves you," Travis said. "I don't think you could do anything to…"

Trip glared at him.

Travis took a deep breath.

"So, what's your solution?" Travis asked.

Trip looked around.

"You'd move planet-side?" Travis chuckled.

"You guys could use a new water purification system and I think I could get the solar…"

"You're serious?" Travis asked, surprised.

"Where would Lorian live?"

"Half year here with me, and the other half on the ship with T'Pol," Trip said.

"You'd seriously leave her?" Travis asked.

"For her own good," Trip crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now you are being an asshole," Travis muttered as he leaned back in his chair.

"Have you ever hit Julia?" Trip asked, some bite in his voice.

"No," Travis answered automatically.

"Well, I can't say the same," Trip replied, serious. "I never thought I'd be that sort of…"

"But during pon farr?" Travis clarified.

"It doesn't matter," Trip said.

"I think it does," Travis said. "What makes you think that you, a human, are better then a biological process that has been part of Vulcan culture for centuries? Honestly, you need to…"

"I raped her, Travis," Trip blurted. "I raped T'Pol!"

Travis looked at him confused. "No, you couldn't…"

Trip buried his face in his hands and started to cry. He'd seen the on-board therapist for months and not once had he broken down. Not once had he let him see how much that incident had changed how he saw himself or his wife. He'd moved out of their quarters, isolated himself from her. Apologized profusely, and, truthfully if the Captain and T'Pol hadn't broken into their quarters when they had a year ago, he would have been long dead.

"Trip, I…" Travis said as he placed a hand on his friend's back. He really didn't know what to say. Trip loved T'Pol, that he knew was true. He practically worshipped the ground she walked on. But this last year had been tough on them, on everyone on board it seemed. No one knew exactly what had happened between them, but it had to do with pon farr and no one had missed the bruises and cuts on T'Pol's face and neck.

Trip had taken a month off work and secluded himself in a separate cabin, only seeing Lorian and the Captain. He'd refused to see T'Pol for weeks. He was on medication from Phlox and rumors had circulated that he was being 'watched'. No one knew if it had to do with violence towards himself or T'Pol.

Then he'd returned to work casually, asking that Hess stay on as Chief for longer. Whenever he was in a room with his wife he either quickly exited or didn't make eye contact. Travis knew that the Captain had ordered them into couples and individual therapy, but nothing seemed to be working.

And now, Trip had spent two months on the planet living in a small house with his son. Most of that time he'd been alone and, truthfully, Julia had taken it upon herself to care for Lorian and keep him busy. But Trip was…different. No longer was he the jovial individual everyone loved. No longer was he confident, happy or even settled. When he wasn't drinking Trip was a whirling dervish of activity, always keeping busy. When he was drinking, he was sedate and quiet.

Travis sat with his friend for a long time while he cried.

XXX

"I'm going to need those reports by 05:00," T'Pol said to Hoshi.

"I'll have them to you by 04:00," Hoshi smiled at her. "Yoshi has a recital and I need to make an elaborate bun."

"I see," T'Pol said.

"Are you coming? Malcolm promises to not tell as many bad jokes as last year," Hoshi invited her.

"No, I'm sorry, I have…reports to read," T'Pol said awkwardly.

"T'Pol…" Hoshi started.

T'Pol shifted awkwardly. "You'll have the reports?"

"Yes," Hoshi said softly before T'Pol walked away.

She exited the situation room and took the turbolift to the floor where her quarters were. Stepping inside she felt the unexplainable dread of emptiness. Lorian was with Trip on the surface and she was persona non grata there. T'Pol closed her eyes and reached out fruitlessly over their bond only to find a stone-cold wall blocking her from Trip. It had taken him almost two months to erect that wall, but it had been strong, and it had stayed in place since.

T'Pol sighed and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes. This last year had been more challenging than any of the years where they had lost a child. Not just because they had lost another child, but because Trip had attempted to kill himself and their relationship had dissolved into a place of nothingness. She could still see the knife in his hand glinting from the light let in from the hallway. Had she and Jon not caught him off guard...

He'd just moved back into their quarters, albeit sleeping on a bunk below Lorian, one month prior to this 'trip'. She knew her husband, he was looking for an opportunity to stay, to start a life there, away from her. He had only moved back for Lorian, she knew that. Not for her, his love for her had disappeared and been replaced by guilt and tempered anger of what had transpired between them.

She had tried everything to rectify this situation. She had given him space, not given him space, begged him to talk, allowed him his silence, worried, tried to not appear worried, loved him, and hated him. None of It had worked. He had only come back for Lorian and, despite their close living conditions, had managed to spend as little time there as possible. And, had still refrained from touching her or making eye contact with her. She had explained pon farr relentlessly. She had told him there was nothing to forgive and she'd yelled at him for not getting over what she, so obviously, had.

Now, in her desperation to not lose the man she loved, she had done something reckless. She had contacted her father and asked to speak with him. He'd agreed, reluctantly, because time travel was impossible. He was the one person she felt she could speak with that would not only know what her husband was experiencing, but possibly be able to help them. That was, if he believed she was his daughter. T'Pol had even gone so far as to ask the Captain for permission to return to Vulcan if necessary. The Captain, seeking a remedy to the distress his two friends were in, had granted her request.

Now, all she needed to do was convince her Vulcan father that the daughter who hadn't been born yet was her, and she needed his help.

XXX

The door to her room buzzed and Hoshi zipped up the back of Yoshiko's costume.

"Come in Malcolm!" Hoshi called.

Malcolm walked inside wearing what could only be described as a lion tamer's outfit.

"You look gorgeous!" Malcolm said as he met Yoshiko's eyes.

"I do!" Yoshi smiled as she curtsied before him.

"So much for a piece of humble pie!" Hoshi laughed.

"When you are that beautiful you shouldn't be humble," Malcolm said with a smirk. "Everyone ready?"

"Toru is meeting us there," Hoshi sneered. "He's too cool to arrive with us, apparently."

"Ahh, too cool," Malcolm nodded knowingly. "That's boy for 'Hannah'"

"I think so too," Hoshi laughed. "But he did promise to come. I imagine they'll be sitting off to the side pretending they were just magically birthed without the benefit of parents."

"Probably," Malcolm chuckled.

"Come on dad, we'll be late," Yoshi said as she grabbed Malcolm's arm and forced him from their room.

"I thought I was the tamer," Malcolm scoffed.

"You're being tamed by a small ballerina, it seems," Hoshi laughed before she grabbed her camera and followed the pair of them from her room.

"Are all ballerinas this forceful?" Malcolm joked over his shoulder.

"Yes, they all…" Hoshi started and then stopped when she saw T'Pol walk quickly from her room.

"Everything okay?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol pivoted quickly and seemed surprised to see them so close.

"Pardon me?" She asked.

"Everything okay?" Hoshi asked, her concern growing.

"Yes, fine," T'Pol said cagily.

Hoshi knitted her eyebrows together. She could read body language as well as 40 others and T'Pol was lying.

"T'Pol are you coming to the recital?" Malcolm asked.

"No, I have to speak with the Captain," T'Pol said as she started to walk away.

"He'll be there too," Hoshi called out to him. "Both girls are in it."

T'Pol abruptly stopped and turned to face them. "Then I will join you."

She walked in silence next to Hoshi and made a beeline for Jon the second they got in the mess hall.

Hoshi watched them walk away from the crowd and talk in low voices. It was unethical to read lips, but she couldn't help but see the words Trip, father, necessary, and two days. Jon nodded and patted her, uncharacteristically, on the shoulder before she nodded and left the mess hall.

"Everything okay?" Malcolm asked as he leaned into Hoshi.

"I don't know," Hoshi wavered.

Malcolm's eyes followed hers and watched a very worried Captain watch after T'Pol before he turned, plastered on a smile and joined his wife in their seats.

"Trip?" Malcolm asked.

Hoshi nodded.

"He okay?" Malcolm asked.

"I hope so," Hoshi said softly before she turned and gave Malcolm a worried smile.

XXX


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: We've jumped ahead 3 years and Lorian is 14 years old. I know I left you hanging, and this will fill in the back story. Let me know what you think.**

 **XXX**

Trip sat and watched Lorian go over his speech for the fifth time. He was speaking slower, he was finally making eye contact and not looking beyond their heads and he hadn't mispronounced anything. He took T'Pol's hand and smiled over at her.

"Thank you," Lorian finished before Trip and T'Pol clapped.

"Well done," T'Pol said as she stood and hugged their son.

"You think?" Lorian asked, worried.

"Perfect," Trip said with a smile as he patted Lorian on the back.

"Ow!" Lorian said as he pulled back from his mother.

"Your sister likes your speech too," Trip laughed as he thoughtfully rubbed T'Pol's large pregnant belly.

Lorian blushed and turned to gather his notes. He was at that age when having a pregnant mother and a father freely touching where he'd placed that child made him uncomfortable. As happy as the last few years had been for his family, some boys had been teasing him about his pregnant mother and his handsy father.

"Lorian…" Trip teased.

"You liked my speech?" Lorian asked, avoiding.

"I think Lorian would like it?" Lorian asked.

"Your forefather would appreciate it," T'Pol said. "Perhaps you can record it for him."

"Maybe I can do it in person…next year?" Lorian asked.

"Maybe," T'Pol hedged. Her father and mother had just had her, it was complicated.

"Lorian, I'd record it. By next year you wouldn't have the same rhythm."

Trip kissed T'Pol's neck and T'Pol leaned back against him.

"Do you think you could not…" Lorian squirmed.

"We've talked about the birds and the bees," Trip said as he stepped away from T'Pol and placed his hands on his hips. "Do we need to bring out the visuals again, because your mother likes to explain…"

"Please no!" Lorian said as he covered his ears and ran from the room.

Trip chuckled and T'Pol turned and raised her eyebrow in annoyance.

"I'm enjoying these teen years," Trip chuckled.

"I can see that," T'Pol said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe Lorian is enjoying , you need to…"

Trip sighed.

"Have you heard from your dad?"

"Not in two months," T'Pol said. "The baby…"

"You mean you," Trip sighed. "I'm feeling weird about you having a baby a few weeks after you are born. There must be some…"

"You are enjoying upsetting me as well, it appears," T'Pol sighed.

"Who, me?" Trip asked innocently.

T'Pol raised her other eyebrow.

"Come on, let's get your blood sugar up," Trip said as he walked her toward the door.

T'Pol's father Lorian had been part of their lives for three years now. He had met with T'Pol and Trip and helped them get through one of the worst points in their relationship. Partially because he had gone through it himself; T'Pol had not been born until their third pon farr. The other assistance he offered was to bring a Vulcan priest on board Enterprise to mind meld with Trip and erase some of the more…trying memories from pon farr.

Their third pon farr had resulted in a pregnancy. All of his sexual demands had calmed after his seed planted and they were expecting their second child, a daughter, soon. T'Pol's pregnancy had gone significantly better this time and their daughter was healthy.

"Pecan?" Trip asked her as they walked down the hallway.

"I can agree to that," T'Pol nodded.

"You've never said 'no'" Trip chuckled as he directed her toward the Mess.

"Is that a reference to our sexual practice or food?" T'Pol asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both," Trip smirked as the doors to the Mess opened.

XXXXX

"I can't believe I forgot it," Hoshi said as she quickly walked with Malcolm to her cabin. She had been all loaded on the shuttle with him and Yoshiko for a planet-side day trip when she realized she'd forgotten Yoshi's sample kit. "Thanks for carrying it, that bloody bag weighs a ton."

"No problem," Malcolm said as he watched her place her thumb on her ID pad and open the door.

"Mom!" Toru yelled as they heard Hannah scream.

"Toru! Hannah!" Hoshi yelled as she walked into the room with Malcolm and stood gawking at the two teens scrambling up from her bed and covering themselves with whatever clothing and sheets they could reach.

"What are you doing here?!" Toru snapped at her.

"I think that's my question not yours!" Hoshi snapped back as she walked toward him.

"Hosh, why don't we…" Malcolm said as he placed a hand on her arm and coaxed her away from her son. She looked like she was about to skin him alive.

"You two are having sex? Now?!" Hoshi snapped, ignoring Malcolm. "In my bed?!"

"At least someone is!" Toru snapped back.

"Toru, that's uncalled for," Malcolm said as he stepped between the two of them.

"I can't believe you," Hoshi gasped.

"Mum, I'm…"

"How about we all calm…" Malcolm said as he backed Hoshi away from her son. She practically had steam coming from her ears.

"Hoshi, I…" Hannah started.

"Does your mother know that you and Toru are having sex?" Hoshi asked, thinking of Amanda and the military operation she ran with her family. Toru may be about to turn twenty but Hannah was only eighteen.

"No," Hannah said as she blushed and bowed her head.

"How long has this been going on?" Hoshi demanded.

"Hosh, let's let them get dressed and then we can all sit down and talk once everyone has calmed down," Malcolm said as he guided her until her back was practically against her door. He pressed the release button and turned to look at the kids. "We'll be back in exactly 5 minutes."

Toru nodded his thanks and Hannah didn't make eye contact. Malcolm pushed Hoshi into the hallway and the door closed behind them.

Hoshi just looked at him speechless and then started to pace.

"He turns twenty…" Malcolm started but then stopped when Hoshi glared at him.

Instead of calming the situation, Hoshi seemed to be getting more and more angry.

"I just want you to stop and consider how much they love…"

"I know they love each other," Hoshi said through gritted teeth. "And, I'm not stupid. I know they've probably been sexually involved…but I thought it was new and…clandestine. Not five minutes after they think I'm off world!"

"Hoshi, hormones at that age are…"

"And what was that crack about me not having sex?!" Hoshi snapped a little loudly.

"He was upset and embarrassed and didn't mean…"

"I have devoted my life to raising him and Yosh…shit, Yoshi is still waiting on the…"

"I'll go and entertain her while you deal with…"

"No, I need you to be the voice of reason," Hoshi said as she grabbed his arm.

"Uh, okay, I'll…"

Hoshi ran to the comm and called the bridge asking them to locate T'Pol. After T'Pol agreed to go get Yoshiko and watch her, Hoshi turned to Malcolm and sighed.

He nodded and they both walked into her quarters.

XXX

"She's seventeen, Jon!" Esilia said, annoyed.

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?" Jon yelled.

"All Ikaraan women…"

"Micha is half human, you and she seem to be forgetting that!" Jon snapped.

"She wants this," Esilia pleaded. "Who are we to…"

"We're her parents, and space, as you well know, is incredibly dangerous for a young woman travelling alone!" Jon barked.

"But that is the Ikaraan way," Esilia said as she looked into his eyes. "Jon, she will be miserable If you make her stay."

"But she'll be safe and alive and…"

"Miserable," Esilia said softly. "Completely miserable."

"Esilia, you ask too much," Jon sighed.

"I ask what is necessary for our daughter to be happy, to feel alive," Esilia pleaded.

Jon placed his hands on her hips and dropped his chin onto the top of her head.

"One month," Esilia negotiated. "Then we re-assess."

Jon closed his eyes and sighed.

"Jon, trust her," Esilia said softly.

They stood in silence for a long time, his body breathing into hers.

"One month," Jon said softly.

He could sense her smile and he felt his heart clench. He held onto Esilia many years ago by letting her go, maybe that was what Micha needed as well?

XXXX


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: We have jumped ahead another year and, yes, I am following the timeline Lorian spoke about in the series, with one minor change that wasn't mentioned…**

 **One more chapter after this one. Thank you for following this little story.**

XXX

"Do fifteen-year olds still celebrate their birthdays?" Trip asked Lorian as he sat down beside him on the sofa.

"Dad…" Lorian hedged.

"So, no party?" Trip asked.

"No," Lorian said sternly.

"I guess I'll only get birthday cake twice a year," Trip chuckled. "Under your mother's watchful eye, at least."

"Claire has many birthdays ahead," Lorian said with a smirk. "I'm not depriving you of much cake."

"I think I need to convince your mother to start having cake for her birthday as well," Trip chuckled. "Claire's birthday is only a week before mine…that's a long wait between cakes."

"The Vulcan year is 437 days long, so her birthday doesn't fall on the same date on the human calendar each year," Lorian said perplexed.

"It was a joke, Lorian," Trip chuckled.

"Oh," Lorian blushed slightly.

"Son, you need to spend more time on subtle humor, I think," Trip said as he wrapped an arm around his son.

"Perhaps we could watch Snafoo for my birthday and have some cake?" Lorian offered. "Not on my birthday, but maybe a week before or after?"

"Now you're talking," Trip said with a large smile. "I love that film. But your mom isn't much of a fan…"

"Just you and me?" Lorian asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Trip said before he stood up. "Tomorrow night, then? You and me and some slapstick comedy. Claire is too young for it anyways. I'll have to help her develop an appreciation as she gets older."

Lorian smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll see you at supper tonight," Trip smiled at his son before he left.

XXXX

"Hoshi, you don't need to…" Malcolm said with a chuckle.

"Are you going to do it with that broken arm?" Hoshi laughed as she loaded the new weapons into the cabinet.

"I have people…" Malcolm laughed.

"Really? You called them here and that's why I caught you trying to do this on your own?" Hoshi asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I…"

"Exactly!" Hoshi said as she pointed a finger at him.

"Fine, caught," Malcolm said as he placed his one hand up in surrender.

He watched her load the guns they had just bartered for on a new planet and sighed.

"How's the trip planning going?" Malcolm asked, changing the subject.

"Yoshiko is all in, but convincing Toru…"

"He's almost twenty-one and he's training, with me, I might add," Malcolm snickered.

"Which is why I'm here," Hoshi said as she stopped loading the guns and looked at him.

"Uh, oh," Malcolm said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You've got that look in your eyes that scares me and Toru equally."

"Come with us," Hoshi said with a smile. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"No, you need some time with the kids and…"

"I've conceded to let Hannah come if Toru stops hedging," Hoshi sighed.

"How's Amanda feel about that?"

"Girls rooms and boy's rooms," Hoshi said. "They're coming too."

"Wait, Phlox and Amanda, their nine, you and yours…it sounds like half the ship will be on Keta 6," Malcolm laughed.

"Malcolm, please…" Hoshi begged.

"I think you've just made a great case to stay on board with that lot going…"

"Please…" Hoshi said as she grabbed his one good hand. "Don't leave me alone with them for a week."

"It's now turned into a week?!" Malcolm laughed.

"Phlox said if we are making the effort to go that far we may as well…"

"So, your vacation with your kids has turned into…"

"A shit show," Hoshi laughed.

"Wow, you are making it more and more appealing with each passing moment," Malcolm chuckled.

"We don't have to be in boy and girl rooms," Hoshi said as she touched his cheek.

"Hosh, everyone will be there," Malcolm said softly.

"I think it's time we come out of the proverbial closet," Hoshi said softly as she leaned in for a kiss.

Malcolm kissed her briefly and pulled away.

"We agreed to wait until Yosh was done her schooling," Malcolm reminded her.

"I think they're all ready," Hoshi said as she played with his hair. "Toru has got past his asshole stage and Yoshiko has always loved you…"

"But we decided…"

"That was a long time ago," Hoshi huffed.

"But there were some very good reasons why…"

"Mal…"

Malcolm swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"I'm just not sure a family vacation is the place," Malcolm said.

"Are you ever going to agree to…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Malcolm chided as he stepped away from her.

"It's been years Malcolm and…and I know it was me at first who…"

"Hoshi, it's not…"

"But, now it feels like it's really only you who thinks we should still keep this quiet," Hoshi said looking at him accusingly.

"What?!" Malcolm asked, shocked.

"I wanted to tell them last year but you…"

"Are you saying I like this sneaking around, this…this lying?" Malcolm asked, annoyed.

"I'm saying you are still afraid that everyone blames you for Daniel, and that when they all know about us, it won't look good that you've been fucking…"

"We don't fuck," Malcolm corrected her, angry.

Hoshi huffed and closed her eyes, dropping her head to her chest.

"It wasn't your fault, I've never blamed you and the kids love you," Hoshi said quietly. "I love you."

Malcolm took her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

"I love you too," he said as he met her eyes.

Hoshi said nothing in return, but he could see the pleading in her eyes.

Malcolm sighed and swallowed hard.

"Keta 6, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'll get us a nice room," Hoshi coaxed.

"And you'll rescue me whenever Phlox starts to talk about mucus?"

"I promise," Hoshi laughed.

"And the kids?" Malcolm asked.

"We tell them tonight," Hoshi said with a smile. "Over dinner. It'll help them get used to the idea before we leave."

Malcolm nodded and swallowed hard.

"They're going to be thrilled," Hoshi smiled up at him.

She could see the worried expression on his face, but Hoshi knew it would all be good tonight.

XXXX

"Sir, we have a ship two light years away that has refused to identify itself to Enterprise and they've asked for our intel," Micha said as she looked toward Travis.

"Hail them from here and see if they'll receive the planet call," Travis said from his place at a communication board.

They had established an operational unit planet side about ten years ago and so far, the most action it had seen was in trade, rarely was there a security issue. Micha Archer, after a few months of exploration, had decided she needed more training, but also needed space from her parents and had become Travis' right-hand woman these last few months.

"No response," Micha said as she met his eyes.

"That's odd," Travis said as he rubbed at his beard. "Call over to the Juvelians and see if they have any information," Travis said as he looked closer at the view screen and thought.

"Calling now, sir," Micha said as she hailed their biggest trade partner.

Travis paced behind her and then leaned in to call the Enterprise while she got any information.

"Enterprise this is Travis," Travis said into the comm.

"Hello sir," the youthful voice of Winston Cole called back.

"Please inform security on duty that we have also tried to hail the ship and received no response," Travis said with authority. "We're gathering intel and will inform Enterprise when we have something, but I would advise shields up until further…"

The transmission was abruptly lost. Travis tried to hail Enterprise again, to no avail.

"Micha, what have you learned?" Travis asked as he watched her end her call.

The scared look on her face told him all he needed to know, and within a split-second Travis hit the planet-side alert system and launched a warning probe into space so the Enterprise was also aware.

XXX

"Toru, Hannah…"Jon sighed.

"Captain, please," Toru pleaded.

"Toru, your mother…" Jon said as he paced before them.

"She won't be reasonable," Toru pleaded. "It's not her life, it's mine."

Jon closed his eyes and wiped at his face.

"Hannah, your parents will…"

"They love Toru and…" Hannah started.

"Why don't you wait a few years and…" Jon asked as he opened his eyes to look at them.

Toru and Hannah exchanged worried glances.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I'm pregnant," Hannah said softly.

"Oh, shit," Jon sighed as he stepped back and started to pace. "The two of you should know…"

"We know," Toru said as he walked toward Jon. "But we love each other, and we want to do this right."

"Doing this 'right' would mean getting married before you got pregnant," Jon chastised them. "You can always…"

"I don't want that," Hannah said, firmly.

"We don't want that," Toru corrected her.

"Have you told either of your parents?" Jon questioned.

"Hannah is 19 and I'm 21," Toru said as he stood slightly straighter. "We are adults and do not need…"

"I'm not saying you need their permission, but a baby and a wedding? You two can't drop both on them at once. You're going to need their help and telling them before is always a better way to go."

Toru and Hannah exchanged looks.

"At least let me get them down here before…"

"Fine," Hannah said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine?" Toru asked, shocked.

"The Captain is right, they need to know everything," Hannah said.

"Good decision," Jon nodded before he walked toward his comm and called Amanda, Phlox and Hoshi to meet him in his Ready Room.

"There, now just relax, because it's all going to be okay," said Jon.

Just then, an alarm alert started.

"What the hell?" Jon yelled as he looked at his screen.

XXX

"What is it?" Phlox asked as he looked toward Trip

"I'm not sure but the entire ship just went into lockdown and we can't get the Bridge," Trip said as his eyes watched T'Pol's fingers racing across the board before her. "Darlin?"

"Three life forms have boarded the ship," T'Pol said as she looked toward her husband.

"Let's get the children in the decon chamber and…" Phlox started. He'd been running a vaccination clinic for all the children under five.

"Come on," Philip said to the other parents as he started to usher the kids into the decon chamber.

Trip raced after Claire who was crawling toward a curtain she had been intent on pulling down for the last ten minutes.

"T'Pol, you take her and I'll…"

"Trip…" T'Pol started to argue.

Just then three beings appeared in the lab.

Trip snatched Claire from the floor and clutched her against his chest.

T'Pol reached for a laser scanner and it was thrown from her hand by a force she didn't recognize and then she was pinned against the wall behind her.

"T'Pol!" Trip yelled.

The beings started to move toward her and Trip stepped forward only to be frozen in place.

"We need a few specimens, so we can study your species," the one being said.

"You won't be taking any specimens from this ship," T'Pol said with venom. "You are violating our ship and visitation protocols. Leave at once!"

"We require one humanoid and the two mixed species specimens in this room," the one being said, and Trip's eyes went directly toward Claire.

"No specimens will be leaving this ship with you!" Phlox said as he stepped toward the beings and was also frozen in place.

"We need to study your…" the being started.

"We have frozen specimens you can have," Trip interrupted.

"We require entire beings to study…"

"They are whole and just need to be re-animated," Trip pleaded.

The beings spoke to each other in a language no one else understood.

'Trip', T'Pol said in his head.

'I know what I'm doing darlin,' Trip said softly. 'I've gotta get them away from the kids.'

'Trip…' T'Pol pleaded in his head.

'Just…just trust me,' Trip said as he met her eyes.

"Take us to your specimens and we will not take these ones," the being said.

'Trip…' T'Pol pleaded.

"You need to unfreeze me, so I can…"

Trip was immediately unfrozen, and he kissed Claire on the head before he walked to T'Pol and handed Claire to her with a determined look in his eyes.

"Trip, please…" T'Pol said as tears filled her eyes.

"I love you," Trip said before he kissed T'Pol quickly and then turned to walk with the beings. They disappeared before anyone could say another word.

"Take her," T'Pol said as she handed Claire to Gwen and went to the board to try and help Trip.

"Who the hell are they?" Gwen asked.

"They are not in our data bank," T'Pol said as her fingers flew across the screen.

"T'Pol, what's he planning?" Phlox asked her.

"I don't know, he's blocking but…"

'Darlin' T'Pol heard his voice in her head. 'You take care or those beautiful kids of ours'

'Trip, please don't…' T'Pol begged across their bond.

'You are the love of my life and…' Trip said before the entire ship was rocked.

T'Pol fell to the ground unconscious.

"T'Pol!" Phlox called out as he ran toward her.

XXXX


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: I've skipped another 12 years into the future from the last chapter. I know many of you wanted me to change the Trip timeline. Although I changed the reason for his death (and added a daughter!) I still felt he needed to die when Lorian was 14 (although I did stretch it to very close to his 15th birthday). Anything in italics is a bond conversation.**

 **Here's the last chapter. Thank you for following along - let me know what you think.**

Xx

T'Pol raced home from school with a quick walk that she hoped no one would notice. She was moving 16% faster than normal but with very good reason.

She quickly opened the gate and almost broke into a run across the garden where no one could see her. She didn't even care that she burst open the door to her home and would get terse words from her mother.

Frantically, she looked around the living room and then heard voices down the hallway. T'Pol unapologetically broke into a run and rounded the corner to the room she knew they were in.

"T'Pol!" a voice yelled as soon as she entered and she was suddenly engulfed in the arms of her best friend. She was back after a month with her family and every year it was the longest month of T'Pol's life.

"Claire!" T"Pol smiled (much to the raised eyebrow of her mother) as she hugged her friend back. "How is your family?"

"Mother is well," Claire said as they parted. "And Lorian is annoying "

"So, nothing has changed?" TPol said as she looked at her friend, noting the 2 cms of growth and slightly longer hair.

"It was a great visit," Claire smiled. She was allowed to, whereas T'Pol was not. Her friend Claire was mixed race Vulcan and therefore not permitted in the school system. But her mother and T'Pol's had been good friend's and T'Les had offered to educate Claire because her mother worked on a research station and was unable to educate her properly in that environment. Whatever the reasons for Claire's presence in her life, T'Pol was grateful because Claire was her best friend.

"Tell me what he did this time," T'Pol asked as they say on the floor in Claire's room.

"Well, several things actually, but the most annoying involved placing a clear wrap over the toilet so when I went to use it..."

"No!" T'Pol gasped.

"Yes," Clair nodded.

T'Pol sat their speechless looking at her friend.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up," T'Les said as she started to exit the room. Neither girl noticed her leaving nor cared.

Her granddaughter and daughter were the best of friends, and this year they had decided to tell T'Pol the truth- she hoped that wouldn't change the dynamic between the girls. T'Pol and Lorian were scheduled to stay with them in 3 months time - it would be T'Pol's first time meeting herself and learning about herself. She hoped her overly sensitive daughter would manage this revelation well.

T'Les heard laughter coming from Claire's bedroom and couldn't help the secret smile that escaped her lips. Claire had been living with them for just over two years. It was a difficult decision her daughter had made, but one that kept Claire safe, so it was the right one.

Sure, her neighbors wondered about the Vulcan girl living with them, but a Vulcan would never dare ask someone's private business. And Claire, despite her human heritage, could pass for 100% Vulcan. There were light haired Vulcans in the East so she was sure her neighbors assumed T'Claire (as they called her in public) was from there.

"I think T'Pol counted the seconds it took from the launch pad to our home," Her husband Lorian said as he walked from their bedroom after having unpacked his bag from the trip to retrieve Claire.

"How are they?" T'Les asked him.

"Lorian is trying to please everyone and not in balance. T'Pol speaks with him often about it but..."

"He listens better to you, did you...?"

" I did," Lorian nodded. "Well see if he listened when they come here in 3 months"

"T'Pol?"

"She still insists the Tel is present," Lorian sighed. "I think when they come, we involve Sev again and put this to rest. A Tel with a human is practically impossible, but they had one, but a Tel that exists with a human after death? Impossible. "

"Agreed," Nodded T'Les.

Neither said what they were thinking though- that time travel used too be an impossible thought in their minds until it wasn't.

Xxx

"Lorian, you can't do this," Bernadine Hayes said annoyed.

"I can," Lorian replied. "Its for the best; yours and mine."

"How can you say that?!" Bernadine snapped.

"I'm XO, half Vulcan and..."

"We're just dating not committing for life," Bernadine looked at him confused.

"We could develop a Tel and if I have pon farr..."

"In 40 years!" Bernadine looked at him baffled. "Your breaking up with me because in 40 years time you MAY go into pon farr, which MAY result in a tel, and COULD result in you, heaven forbid, having to commit to me?"

"You see the logic," Lorian said seriously.

"No Lorian! I don't!" Bernadine said incredulous. "I'm talking about right now. Right now, you and me. Except for crap like this, you make me happy and I think I make you happy too."

"My parents had a lot of difficulty conceiving and Phlox hasn't had any further time to devote to research. My grandfather thinks..."

"You are half human. Your mother was full Vulcan. I think it'll be different. "

"You think?" Lorian raised his voice. "Do you hear what you are risking?"

"Risking?"

"If you choose to pair with me, it could be for life and you may, in fact probably will, never have children. "

"Lorian..."

"I'm serious Bernadine," He said as he grasped her hands in his. "I care for you too much to risk you hating me. "

"Hating? Lorian I really don't like you right now, but I could never..."

"My parents," Lorian said softly. "The two touchy feely crazy about each other people I remember..."

"Lorian?"

"I remember a couple of years when it was horrible. He left her. She was a mess. They barely spoke..."

"All marriages..."

"I'm not supposed to know this, but my father tried to kill himself because he was so upset about the things he did during pon farr and..."

"Oh Lorian..."

"I can't do something that could hurt you or jeopardize..."

"Lorian, where is your logic?!"

"Excuse me?"

"None of your choices are based on logic," Bernadine said. "It's horrible what your parents went through, but you and I are different and there's nothing predictable about us. "

"Bernadine..."

"Just shut up and kiss me," Bernadine said with a smile.

And he did.

XXX

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Esilia asked her daughter as she walked into the common area with her bag.

"Dad is really rubbing off on you, isn't he?" Micha baited, knowing her mother usually hated having it pointed out that she was protective.

She wasn't sure why she was baiting her mother. She'd come planet side to help Micha get ready for her first child. She'd mated w an Ikaaran man and, true to tradition, he'd left to probably never to return again. Micha hadn't been raised that way; her human dad had always been around and involved but, as she got older, she felt the need to live more Ikaaran than human.

She'd traveled a lot over the years but came back frequently to this region to visit her family and had been convinced by her father to stay at least a few months after the baby was born.

Esilia smiled at her daughter. "I want to help."

"And you have, mum," Micha smiled back. "I just..."

"You know," Esilia said thoughtfully. "As far as we know, you and Kiera are the only two Ikaaran/ Human beings."

Micha looked at her confused.

"That means you get to forge your own path. You don't have to live the Ikaaran way or the human way. You get to decide what is YOUR way."

"You just don't want me to leave," Micha said.

"True," Esilia conceded. "I want to see this grandchild as much as I see Darla."

"Well, that's impossible bc Darla lives 3 cabins away from you with Kiera and Gunther. "

"She made her choice, different from yours but..."

"Completely human," Micha interrupted. "Roots, human husband, human job, human education... she and dad..."

"They have always had a lot in common," Esilia interrupted. "And he tried, but you..."

"I agreed to a few months," Micha said annoyed.

"Thank you," Esilia said as she took her daughter's hand in hers. "It might give you a chance to spend more time with them and realize they are not what you think they are"

Micha looked at her annoyed.

"Kiera goes herb gathering on various planets once or twice a year, she says it's for work, but I think she and Gunther know she needs..."

Micha looked at her surprised. Her sister got her perfect husband to agree to that?!

"And when your father let you go at 17... he could have made you stay, legally, for several more years but he hoped letting go would bring you back. "

"It didn't," Micha dais.

"No, and he knew that was a possibility too. But he still let you go."

Micha nodded and her eyes closed before she spoke again.

"The baby can have the last name Archer," Micha said softly.

Esilia smiled, "Your father is going to…"

"I know," Micha smiled with her.

XXX

"This is the life," Hoshi said before she raised the drink to her lips.

"Only for one more day," Malcolm reminded her.

"Don't spoil her fun," Julia chided him.

Travis just laughed and clapped Malcolm on the back.

"How much longer are you going to work?"

"We only work three days a week now," Malcolm said, annoyed.

"Julia and I gave it up years ago and we're younger than…"

"Only Malcolm," Hoshi giggled. "He's my old man."

"Hey!" Malcolm yelled as he laughed.

"Aren't all the kids running almost the entire ship now?"

"Yoshi is loving engineering," Hoshi said. "Hannah and she spend more time laughing than working somedays."

"Don't tell T'Pol," Travis chuckled.

"Ahh, she's gotten easier with age," Hoshi said. "She's taken up knitting."

"Knitting?" Julia asked.

"She's making everyone blankets for their rooms," Hoshi said. "They have the strangest color combinations but…well, no one has the heart to tell her."

The group laughed at the thought of T'Pol knitting and giving everyone loud blankets.

"Jon retiring this year?"

"He says he is," Malcolm said as he sat back.

"Didn't he say the same last year?" Julia asked.

"I think he means it this year," Hoshi offered. "T'Pol will take over for a bit but Lorian is pretty much ready."

"He'll be good," Malcolm said.

"He will be if he doesn't kill himself first," Hoshi said.

"Huh?"

"He's a workaholic, even by Vulcan standards," Malcolm said.

"And you two?"

Hoshi and Malcolm exchanged looks.

"We'll retire with Jon," Malcolm said as he smiled at Hoshi and took her hand in his. "We're staying on board but plan on spending some more time here. We've bought…"

"Here?!" Julia asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Hoshi said. "We hope to come down every month for a week and maybe spend some more time here during the holidays, maybe the kids…"

"That would be wonderful!" Julia grinned.

Hoshi felt Malcolm squeeze her hand. They had agonized over this decision for years, but now, it felt right.

XXXX

" _You need to get out and be with everyone darlin'," Trip said softly as he turned her hand over in his. "You know it's not good for you to be so alone after Claire leaves."_

" _I have been tired," T'Pol said quietly._

" _You've been tired because you've been brooding for days," Trip called her on the lie._

 _T'Pol lowered her eyes._

" _Claire is safe there, after those Romulans…"_

" _It's logical for her to be with my mother," T'Pol said mechanically._

" _But your heart says otherwise," Trip said as he moved so he was sitting next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

" _My heart rarely is logical," T'Pol gave him a soft smirk._

" _And god damn am I a lucky man for that," Trip laughed._

 _T'Pol leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed._

" _I miss her."_

" _So do I," Trip said softly._

" _Lorian…he thinks we are making a mistake telling T'Pol," T'Pol said._

" _She needs to know," Trip said truthfully._

" _She does," T'Pol closed her eyes. "But he thinks another decade or two will…"_

" _Decade?" Trip gasped. "You Vulcans and your long lives. The sooner she knows the better. If you wait ten or twenty years she'll feel even more betrayed."_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _Because I know you darlin, I know you," Trip said quietly as he stroked her back._

 _T'Pol smiled softly and kissed his cheek._

" _You do," she said quietly before he turned and kissed her on the mouth._

 _XXX_

 _THE END_


End file.
